<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twilight: Blood Moon by The_Letter_T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884794">Twilight: Blood Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Letter_T/pseuds/The_Letter_T'>The_Letter_T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Forks High School (Twilight), Forks [Washington], Friendship/Relationship - Freeform, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Vampires, New Cullen Character, Newborn Vampires, Past Life History, Rosalie Hale Main Character, Team Cullen, Twilight Alternate Relationships, Twilight References, Twilight Universe, Vampires vs Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Letter_T/pseuds/The_Letter_T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tide was turning on the inconspicuous town of Forks. Alice could sense it within the changing of the wind, and the restlessness of the seasons. Amid the chaos of Nature’s sway, came the bewitching scent of a human girl.</p><p>Disclaimer: Copyright not intended. Whilst there may be reflections of content or chapters from the Twilight Sagas, all due care has been taken to produce content original to the author.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Irina Denali, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, James/Laurent/Victoria, Leah Clearwater/Original Female Character(s), Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. NEW BEGINNINGS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had always wished to leave England. </p><p>Like a caged bird dreaming of flying, she sought to liberate herself from the tiresome bureaucracy and frigidity of high society living. Her brother was gone, and there was nothing left that encouraged her to stay. She would never fit in without him, she knew - although she had tried to in the last few months - but even if she succeeded, it would not be the life she would have wanted for herself. </p><p>Her father regarded her with his cold, iconoclastic expression when she had told him she was leaving. Her uncle had invited her to come and live with him, and she had accepted. He remained silent, studying the wayward girl he barely discerned to be his own flesh and blood. Had there been any remorse that he may have been responsible for pushing her away, he never showed it. He turned away and submitted himself to the bottle. </p><p>A taxi drove her to the airport the next morning. Her belongings were packed into a small suitcase and a carry-on bag. She was wearing the jacket her brother had bought her last Christmas; brown leather anarchist with a gray jersey hood. By mid-afternoon, a Boeing 747-400 rumbled down the runway as its four Pratt &amp; Whitney engines arrested the close air of London Heathrow in midsummer. It was with a deafening roar that two-hundred tons of aluminum and four-hundred-and-sixteen passengers bound for Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, lifted off into the sky. </p><p>It was to the northwest region of the Olympic Peninsula that Amber Baudelaire now expatriated herself - an exploit prompted by similar reasons her uncle had had. He had moved to an inconspicuous little town named Forks fourteen years ago, in a bid to escape suffocating family politics. He had never troubled himself with keeping in touch with most of them - least of all his brother - but he had always made a special effort for Amber. Every year since her twelfth birthday, she had gone to stay with him for three weeks during the summer. That was how she'd come to fall in love with the place. </p><p>As she watched the sprawling metropolis fall away beneath her, she came to understand just how much she detested England. </p><p>She adored Forks. She loved the solitude and the clement days. Her heart ached for the rampant, sprawling trees and crisp mountain air. </p><p>"Amber," her father had said to her only once, as the taxi idled on the driveway. "Think of your brother. He would be so ashamed of you for giving up." </p><p>"I have to go." She had replied. She had learned to hide her emotions around him, and had been doing it so frequently that it came as second nature. Her indifference was almost convincing now. </p><p>"Right, well, you deserve each other." His tone was sharp, his breath noxious from the drink. </p><p>"I'll write," she insisted. "You can call me whenever you want." <br/><br/>"I want nothing from you." He remarked, curtly. "You're a coward." </p><p>She ignored the spasm in her chest and hugged him tightly for a minute, before he forced her away, and she was gone. </p><p>It took two flights to make it to a small coastal airport in Port Angeles; an hour north of Forks. Travelling never bothered her; she liked the adventure and had always been good at keeping herself occupied. </p><p>She knew Uncle Rodey was looking forward to having her live with him. He had always wished for it, if not to help her escape the hyperborean conduct of his brother. He had been adapting the guest bedroom into her permanent residence, and had already made arrangements for her to attend the local high school. </p><p>She landed in Port Angeles eleven hours later. Uncle Rodey was waiting for her in the parking lot, leaning against the hood of his black pickup truck. It was impossible to miss him; he was an immensely tall man with dirty blonde hair down to his muscled shoulders and a beard covering his face. His dark eyes sparkled with the youthfulness that had always made Rodey fun to be around. He had started up a business as the local carpenter in Forks and even dressed like the atypical lumberjack, but it suited him. He beamed as he gave her one of his infamous bear hugs. </p><p>"The rebel returns." He greeted her. "You've got taller since last time I saw you, and prettier. You look more like your mom every day." Fourteen years living in the States had eroded the accent out of him; he spoke like he belonged here now. His checked shirt smelled of sawdust and teak oil - it was a nice smell. </p><p>"It's so good to see you again, Rodey." Amber said. He had never liked it if she called him 'Uncle'; he said it made him feel old. It was an even more grievous sin to call him by his full name - which he hated. </p><p>"I think you'll really like the school." He told her, as they put on their seat belts and he started the truck. "Forks High always had a decent reputation. It's small though. You'll probably be the first person to attend who <em>wasn't</em> born in Forks." </p><p>None of that bothered Amber; any school was better than the regimented institution she had been forced to go to back in England. What would have followed that was far worse than anything. Her brother had found that out the hard way. She looked out of the window as the road slipped by, and tried to forget his face. </p><p>"I got you a homecoming present." He announced. </p><p>She looked surprised. "What is it?" <br/><br/>Rodey just tapped his nose and grinned. "For me to know and you to find out." </p><p><br/>They talked of other things then - the landscape, hiking, fishing, his job - before conversation naturally ebbed and was replaced by a warm, comfortable silence. Rodey put on some music and Amber let her eyes wander to the outdoors. </p><p>It was beautiful, of course - nobody in their right mind could ever deny that. Everything was fertile and verdant. The trees were adorned in thick green moss and lichen clung to their branches like fragile birds. Their roots were clothed in thick peat earth and carpeted with ferns. The air was cool and moist. </p><p>It was not long before they were pulling up outside Rodey's place. He had built himself a small two-bedroom cottage on the outskirts of the town. It had sculpted fascias and lattice windows, and a quaint covered porch with a flagstone path leading to the door. It looked like it had come straight off the pages of a Hans Christen Andersen novel. Parked on the street in front of the house, was the gift that Rodey had bought her. </p><p></p><div class="descr">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="story_text">
      <p>Amber was amazed. "Is that for me?"</p>
      <p>Rodey walked up to the motorbike and patted it fondly. "Sure is. I bought it off a fella on the reservation in La Push - almost new. It was a reasonable deal." La Push was a small Indian reservation to the northwest of Forks. "I remember you telling me you passed your test." She had obtained her license almost a year ago, but had never gotten round to buying a bike. </p>
      <p>Amber stared at the spotless black finish and shiny alloy and considered that it was the best present she had ever received. "I love it!" </p>
      <p>Rodey smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you like it. Just go easy on it for a while. I don't want to find you wrapped around a tree somewhere." </p>
      <p>He led her into the house - she carried her suitcase and backpack - and showed her to her room. The guest bedroom had clearly received some updating since Amber had last stayed. It had a pitched ceiling with bare beams running across it and pale gray walls. The dark gray curtains at the window were the same ones as before, but the four-poster bed that dominated the room was new. There was also a chest of drawers and a desk. The desk now held a laptop with an ethernet cable and a stack of empty notebooks. A beige fabric wingback chair with a thick woollen blanket over one arm, stood in a corner with a floor lamp next to it. There was a small en-suite attached to the room with its own shower, which solved any dilemma about sharing the main bathroom across the landing. </p>
      <p>"Right, I'll leave you to it." Rodey said. "You need anything, just holler." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Amber to unpack and settle in to her new surroundings. It was an opportunity to gaze out of the window at the sentinel trees and misty rain, and let the memory of England go. Despite those memories, she couldn't bring herself to cry; there were too many things worth looking forward to now, including what faced her the coming morning. <br/><br/>"Do you want anything to eat?" Rodey asked her, when she appeared in the kitchen a while later. She was wearing her pajamas and her hair was still slightly damp from the shower. He fetched himself a beer from the fridge. "I could swing by the Carver and pick up a takeout." Carver Cafe was the best eatery in Forks - Rodey had made it a pilgrimage of theirs every summer. </p>
      <p>Amber shook her head. She'd eaten an in-flight meal between London and Seattle, and made use of the duty-free shopping whilst she waited to board her connection flight. "No thanks, I'm alright." She accepted a glass of water instead and Rodey made himself a sandwich. </p>
      <p>They sat down at the kitchen table for a while, talking and getting to know one another again. Rodey was careful not to ask too many questions about England - in particular, his brother. Eventually, she retired to her room whilst Rodey migrated to the living room to try and catch the end of a Red Sox game on television. <br/><br/>It was still early evening when she got comfortable on the four-poster bed her uncle had built her. She lay there and listened to the whistling of the wind and the<em> pitter patter </em>of the rain against the roof. She found it soothing; as if the world outside had come to pause at her window and sing softly to her. Soon enough she was drifting off to sleep. By the time she woke next morning, the weather had subsided to a lazy drizzle that drifted between the trees like pale smoke. Rodey had already left for work, but had left a note on the kitchen table along with a motorbike helmet and gloves, and a set of keys on a ring. </p>
      <p>
        <em>Finishing late tonight. Don't wait up. Spare key for house on your set. Also a spare one hidden under the flagstone nearest the door. Good luck at school today and drive safe. </em>
      </p>
      <p>Amber poured herself some orange juice and fried up some bacon in a skillet. Whilst she ate, she let her eyes wander around the kitchen. Rodey had done it all himself - the cabinets were painted white with carved wooden handles, the counter top was a live edge slab of wood, a white enamel sink had been fitted below the kitchen window. Despite the encroaching trees, Rodey had managed to coax what little light he could into the small residence. </p>
      <p>The pocket-sized living room adjacent was cozy and inviting. It had a wood-burner tucked under a heavy stone and wood mantel. There were bookcases climbing up the walls, a small two-seater sofa; a coffee table stood on a traditional Quileute woven rug that he'd bought from La Push. There was an armchair similar to the one in her room off to one side. The largest thing in the entire room was the television. </p>
      <p>Amber tidied up after herself before getting ready for school. She opted for a plain gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She didn't go anywhere without her jacket. She matched her wilderness boots to the rambling scenery outside the window  - brown suede leather, strong grips. She packed the notebooks into her backpack and went back downstairs to the kitchen, where she spent a little time braiding her hair, before she fitted the helmet. Then she locked up and made her way to school. </p>
      <p>In the Olympic Peninsula, it rained nearly every day, but that didn't bother Amber; she was elated. For the first time in her life, she was free. She sat astride the motorbike and stirred it into life. It roared then idled at a soft rumble. Putting the gloves on, she put it into gear and took to the road.</p>
      <p>It was exciting enough sitting on the bike for the first time; even moreso knowing it belonged to you, but it was the ride to school that was even better.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ALICE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Quell your thoughts, Rosalie. You're not being nice." Edward said quietly, as he leant against the side of his Volvo. Bella was next to him, toeing the tarmac and looking fixedly at the floor. She had a workbook pressed firmly against her chest, as if trying to muffle the sound of her mortality, that she surely no longer wanted. She undoubtedly could feel the daggers that were being cast in her direction.</p><p>Rosalie moved her accusing glare to Edward. "At least I have my head screwed on straight." She contended, brusquely. "You knew we were not allowed to date humans, and yet you did it anyway. You are putting us in danger." She kept her voice low so that only they could hear it. Around them, students were arriving for the day, smiling, yawning, greeting friends and totally oblivious to the altercation in their midst.</p><p>"It could not be helped." Edward explained, tersely. His answer coaxed a derogatory scoff to rise up Rosalie's throat. "You might understand if you were to find a mate some day."</p><p>"Oh, that's right, I'm now the odd one out because I don't have a mate." She hissed. Bella coughed uncomfortably and shifted her weight to the other foot. She had never liked it when they argued, especially as it was often over her.</p><p>"Yet." Emmett corrected. "Calm down Rosalie, jealousy doesn't suit you." He said, without looking up from his phone. He was texting his mate in Alaska. The Denali family were considered as close as cousins to the Cullens, but it had not stopped Emmett from falling for Irina.</p><p>"Not here, please." Alice warned them before Rosalie could rise to the attack. "We don't want to attract attention."</p><p>"As if we haven't done that already. Bella is the talk of the school." Rosalie replied, sarcastically. With a huff, she furled her umbrella and stormed off in the direction of the foyer. As she walked, people parted before her like the sea, their faces venerate in the wake of such beauty.</p><p>Alice sighed and watched the retreating form of her sister with growing concern. Had Rosalie already been cantankerous at the best of times, her behavior had devolved with the arrival of Bella. She had always stipulated that introducing humans into the family was irresponsible; humans were too inquisitive and loose-tongued for their own good - and furthermore, they were not meant to know about the existence of vampires. But that could not stop Edward from spiralling into a predestined love affair with Bella Swan. Rosalie had been forced to hold her tongue - albeit, poorly.</p><p>Although she had accepted Bella into the family - if not for Edward's benefit - Alice had to admit that she did not understand the appeal either. Bella was relatively plain and unremarkable to look at. She had a dominant clumsy streak which had invaded her speech, and caused her to mumble incoherently. Her lackadaisical mannerism would have stirred annoyance even in Alice, had it not been for the scent of her. That was the only thing she could think of, that had seized Edward in its grasp so completely.</p><p>Edward had been one of two in the family who had long been awaiting a mate. The other still waiting of course was Rosalie. The incomparably beautiful - if not supercilious Rosalie, who barely suppressed her distaste towards the opposite sex. Anybody in the know could not blame her for that; her violent history had conditioned her. But what they could blame her for was her choice reactions to Bella. Her introduction into their dysfunctional family was like salt to a wound. Rosalie only seemed to grow in acidity until even Esme worried that she'd be led astray. Alice on the other hand, was still clinging to hope that she might find someone.</p><p>So it was that Amber Baudelaire stepped into their lives on that very same day.</p><p>It turned out that Rosalie Hale, in her spite, had been wrong to conclude that all humans were the same - for Amber would soon turn out to be anything but. Alas, she would only come to realise this later, after several days of distilling in her own personal brand of torment. Whilst she had marched off, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had remained. Edward had followed Bella towards the locker hall, determined to talk her out of a Rosalie-induced onset of self-denigration.</p><p>Alice allowed Jasper to smooth a thumb back and forth over her hand, as he stood with her and watched the school slowly fill up with students. Emmett was leaning against his Jeep, texting away to Irina, with the occasional amused huff to indicate she'd said something funny. It was over the cacophonous din of multiple conversations erupting all around them, that Alice first heard the bike, and caught a scent she did not recognise.</p><p>It was balanced between the sweet, heady scent of lilacs and the restorative spice of roses. It was accompanied by the deep musk of petrol and engine grease. Then Alice saw the motorbike ease up to a vacant space. It was a glossy black Ducati Sport Classic 2009. Its rider was tall and lithe, and as she switched the engine off and removed her helmet, the scent expanded into an intoxicating bouquet.</p><p>The girl took a moment to fuss her hair back into shape, doing so in such a delicate way that more than a few heads turned to look at her. Alice peaked an eyebrow, as she watched her secure the motorcycle.</p><p>"She's new." Emmett spoke first - his secretive musings with Irina temporarily forgotten for the fresh scent enthralling his senses. "I wonder what her story is."</p><p>"I like her." Alice concluded, abruptly.</p><p>Emmett scoffed, though not unkindly. "You don't even know her yet, Midge." He grinned when Alice caught his eye - of all the nicknames that the family had afforded her over the years, Emmett's choice exasperated her.</p><p>"I get a good feeling about her." Alice argued. Emmett shrugged and turned his attention back to his phone. "Besides, I'm going to find out all there is to know about our mysterious visitor."</p><p>The stranger walked past them towards the foyer, unsuspecting that she was the topic of discussion. Alice waited for her to disappear into the crowds, before she turned to give Jasper a chaste kiss. She winked at Emmett. "Catch you both later."</p><p>It was not all that surprising to discover that she shared a class with the new girl; Forks High School had an astoundingly small attendance of three-hundred-and-fifty-seven - now fifty-eight- students. The stranger with the motorcycle was sat at the back of the English room close to an open window. Her head was turned toward the sound of the rain outside, her eyes wistful. In front of her, a notebook was open to a fresh page, and the words To Kill a Mockingbird had been written in a careful hand. The seat beside her was empty, until Alice decided to sit there.</p><p>"Hi!" She chirped, sitting down and offering the girl one of her best smiles. "I'm Alice Cullen. You're new here." It was a presumption spoken confidently.</p><p>The girl turned her head to look at Alice, and the smile that reached her face in response was warm and inviting. Her lips were soft and full, and carried a faint sheen from a layer of balm. Polished teeth caught the light above them, as she replied. "Hi Alice. I'm Amber Baudelaire." The accent was unmistakably British.</p><p>This only served to pique Alice's interest further. "Oh, you're English." She said, intrigued.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. I moved here to live with my uncle."</p><p>"Your uncle wouldn't be Rodey Baudelaire would it?"</p><p>Amber nodded. "That's him."</p><p>Alice beamed; she loved to be correct about things. All around them, inquisitive eyes watched them and people whispered . It was not only the new girl that had grasped their attention, but the fact that a Cullen was sitting with her.</p><p>"He helped build the extension on our house. He is a talented man." Alice explained and Amber nodded in agreement. If you wanted to be a big carpenter in a small town, you came to Forks.</p><p>The teacher began the lesson by introducing Amber to the rest of the class. He made her stand and tell everyone a little about herself, which would have been equivalent to torture for someone like Bella, but Amber didn't seem to mind. When she sat back down, Alice leant in and whispered. "Why did your uncle choose Forks?"</p><p>Amber shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm glad he did." She gestured out of the window at the sentinel trees and soft moss. They called to you somehow, with gently waving branches and the sighing of the wind. Alice knew she heard it to. "It's beautiful here."</p><p>She was pleased to find Amber forthcoming to her soft interrogation - best of all, she appeared to be unperturbed by Alice herself. Most people in Forks High School had adopted a religious avoidance of the Cullen girl, which had not gone unnoticed. Whether it was her looks or the mannerism of her family that daunted them, they stayed away from her and her siblings as much as possible.</p><p>When the bell rang, Alice shadowed Amber out into the hallway. "You didn't say why?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Why did you leave England?"</p><p>Amber tensed. "It's complicated." She replied.</p><p>"I'm a good listener." Alice offered.</p><p>Amber sighed. "Well," she said, thoughtfully. "People change. My family tore themselves apart and I couldn't handle it anymore." She was circumventing detail but it was evident that talking about it troubled her.</p><p>"Understandable."</p><p>Amber smiled. It definitely seemed to be a consolation that she no longer had to talk about it, as Alice moved on to asking about her interests. She was probably asking too much for a first meeting, but she was so friendly that she could not resist. She also knew that Emmett would want to know all about the new girl at lunch; contrary to popular belief, Emmett was a huge gossip.</p><p>Amber told her about her love of flowers and gardens. It was not something that Alice would have considered from first impressions; the girl appeared too pristine and tomboyish. But the way she spoke so passionately about it, told her otherwise.</p><p>"I have a sister that likes flowers too." Alice remarked. When she's not strategically dismantling Bella's confidence to use it as a doormat, that is. Alice decisively avoided going into too much detail. "Her name's Rosalie."</p><p>"Really? It would be nice to meet her." Amber replied, enthusiastically.</p><p>To that, Alice burst out laughing as she recalled Rosalie's frosty constitution that morning. Amber looked baffled at the sudden outburst - a confused smile on the edge of her lips. Alice was breathless by the time they paused at a locker, and Amber deposited her workbooks inside. She caught a glimpse of two small photographs stuck to the inside of the door. They were of two people in military attire, standing to attention for their picture to be taken. The door closed, the images faded. Alice followed Amber towards the lunch hall.</p><p>"So, what else do you do in your spare time?"</p><p>Alice knew she was catechizing her, but Amber didn't seem to mind at all. She politely ignored the blatant ogling of the other students as they saw them walking together. It was almost disconcerting to Alice that as many people were gawking at Amber Baudelaire, as they were at her; it was not common for the beauty of a human to compete with their own.</p><p>"Art. Poetry. Music. And whenever I wish to embrace my inner hoyden, mechanics." She paused for thought. "I also love hiking. I like to lose myself in the wilderness."</p><p>"Well, be careful in these forests; people have gotten truly lost. They go on for miles." Alice suggested.</p><p>As they got to the door of the lunch hall and stepped inside, a conclusion blossomed alongside an insistent auspice. Alice inhaled suddenly, as if she had walked into a room that was too cold. It always happened when visions came to her, but most people didn't know that, and it startled the girl beside her. "Alice, are you alright?" Her voice sounded muted, as if she were calling to her from the end of a long tunnel. "Can you hear me?" Amber put her arm around Alice's shoulders and took her to one side, as other curious eyes turned to look at them. Whispers spread across the hall like the first flowers in an urban meadow. It was a handsome youth with curly blonde hair and eyes of midnight who finally stepped forward to claim her.</p><p>"Alice?" He asked, anxiously. "I'll take her from here." He insisted, when he reached them. He relieved Amber of his mate and led her across the lunch hall. He handled her as gently as one might caress a snowflake in the palm of their hand. Amber watched as he sat her down in a vacant chair at a table by the window, where a group of teenagers were gathered and apparently waiting for her.</p><p>As if sensing Amber watching them, one of the teenagers moved their gaze to look at her. She was a tall, graceful blonde with piercing dark eyes. They met Amber's rich brown ones with such vehemence that she had to turn away. When she worked up the courage to look back, she was glad to see the blonde had stopped staring. Alice had seemingly come around enough to talk to the boy with the curly hair. She was smiling - which was a good sign - so Amber turned her attention to sourcing lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THE APPLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It could have been said that her lunch was a work of art, as she carefully arranged a few tomatoes on a bed of lettuce and corn. She reached for a bottle of water as a voice piped up. "She probably scared you with that display huh? Don't let it get to you though; she's always doing that." The boy who spoke was blue-eyed and had a puppy-dog face. His straw-colored hair had been styled in such a way that could only be unique to him. "I'm Mike Newton by the way. And you're the shiny new thing that's got the whole school talking!" He offered her his hand and she took it. His palm felt clammy.</p><p>"Amber Baudelaire." She replied. </p><p>Mike laughed nervously. "Right. Well, uh, you can come and sit with us if you want." </p><p>She realized he had been prompted to speak to her by a group of teenagers, gathered around a nearby table. They were all talking hurriedly and occasionally glanced in their direction. It was obvious they were trying to suss who she was, and how she might fit into school politics. </p><p>"Sure, thanks." With Alice gone, and her table clearly full, it seemed right to accept the invitation. She let Mike lead her over and introduce her to his friends one by one. She noticed how he sat down beside her, so close that their shoulders touched. </p><p>Tyler Crowley was tall, dark and buff. He hid his excitement over having an attractive new girl in his midst very poorly. Eric Yorkie was slight and effeminate with almond-shaped eyes and a sparkling smile. Angela Weber regarded Amber curiously over her pink spectacles and pulled a meek smile. She carried a camera on a lanyard around her neck, and her eyes constantly flitted around the room, as if searching for the latest idea for her school magazine. She was clearly uninspired by the options. </p><p>"Since Bella ditched us for the Cullen boy, our ideas have been drying up. Please don't make me do another feature on padded Speedos." She pleaded with Eric, and Amber gauged they worked on the publication together. Mike introduced the other girl sat beside Angela as Jessica Stanley, whilst Eric consoled the mortified Miss Weber. That was when his eyes found Amber. He pointed to her. </p><p>"We could do a feature on Amber. You're new, right? So everybody will be interested in getting to know you. It's perfect!" He sounded hopeful. Angela's face brightened at the thought, and Amber didn't have the heart to disappoint her. Clearly, the thought of padded swimwear was so off-putting, that anything was better than that. </p><p>"If you like." She said.  </p><p>Angela gushed. "Oh thank God. We can meet in the library tomorrow afternoon after lunch. Here's my contact just in case. Thank you Amber, you're a life saver." She said, handing her a slip of paper torn from her notepad. </p><p>"Who is Bella?" Amber asked, curiously. "You mentioned that she left you." Mike huffed uncomfortably next to her, as if the thought of her wounded him.</p><p>It was Jessica who answered. She very quickly affirmed herself as the school busybody by providing a full account of Bella Swan. "...and now she sits over there with the Cullens, pretending we don't exist." She further consolidated her aptitude for sourcing juicy new stories by rounding on Amber. "I saw that you already got acquainted with Alice Cullen. Of course you would attract her." Did she sound bitter? "What with you being <em>you</em>." She gestured to all of her, as if that somehow explained her statement.<br/><br/>Amber raised an eyebrow in moderate bewilderment. "We share the same English class if that is what you mean." She explained. "Alice introduced herself. She's the first person I've spoken to here." </p><p>"You should feel honored." Angela cut in. She frowned at Amber. It was becoming steadily more obvious that both girls had gambled their humility to mingle with the Cullens in the past, and for some reason, both had come away wanting. Amber turned her attention to her lunch, but Angela continued. "They don't usually mix with anybody outside of their little clique. Bella was an anomaly." She shot the girl in question a souring look, as if her decision to fall in love and then sit with her love was utterly inappropriate. "Guess you're the new Bella." </p><p>"They all live together." Jessica regained control of the conversation. "Dr. Cullen and his wife couldn't have kids of their own, so they adopted. Dr. Cullen works at the hospital. Anyway, the tall dark one with the smirk on his face - that's Emmett. Apparently, he's dating some chick out of Alaska. Alice you've already met. Jasper is the one that looks likes he's just had a really bad trip. He and Alice are together, it's wrong." She sounded scornful. <br/><br/>"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela corrected, embarrassed by her friend's judgement. </p><p>Amber said nothing and ate her lunch, allowing the girls to fulfil their quota for tittle-tattle. It wasn't her particular way of doing things, but at least she was getting a clear idea of who not to trust with secrets. </p><p>Jessica rolled her eyes. "But they live together, it's still weird." Her tone was almost as green as the forest beyond the windows. She turned her focus back to Amber. Pointing through herself to the table where the Cullens sat, she continued. "Edward is the one with Bella. Total heart-throb but apparently nobody was ever good enough for him until Swan turned up. I don't get what she sees in her." There was that bitterness again. She trailed off, as if remembering something she really didn't want to be reminded of. </p><p>"And, I assume the blonde girl next to Alice, that would be Rosalie, right?" The girl in question was staring out of the window as if her eyes could melt the glass, whilst Alice said something to her. She seemed to bristle, as if displeased by whatever it was her sister was saying to her, like a hive of angered bees. </p><p>Amber let her eyes drift around the table to each of them. Emmett was on his phone, his lunch forgotten. Jasper looked like he was about to throw up. Edward was turned toward Bella, but every now and then he gave Rosalie a glance as if he were wary of her. The whole atmosphere around their table seemed off somehow, but Amber couldn't place it. She turned her focus back to Jessica. <br/><br/>The girl scoffed. "Yeah, that's Rosalie Hale. Jasper's twin sister. Supermodel prodigy and as stuck up as they come. Total bitch. Anybody that tries talking to her wished they hadn't, especially if you're a guy. Apparently, she hates them. " She leant forward even more so she could whisper the last part. "Tyler once asked her out in first grade and I swear she wanted to kill him." She articulated with long, manicured nails that were painted a shell pink. "If you value your life, stay away from her." </p><p>"I don't plan on upsetting anybody." Amber said. </p><p>Angela flashed a discomposing smile. "You might both swing that way, but don't try your luck. Jessica's right. Rosalie is super scary. You'll regret ever going near her." </p><p>Amber blinked. "Did I say I was into women?" She held a tomato daintily between thumb and forefinger. Something about her expression must have registered as dumbfounded, if not anxious. </p><p>Angela giggled. "You kind of give off the whole 'gay' vibe, sorry." She admitted, eyeing up the leather jacket and boots, and ignoring the flood of realisation on Mike's face. "Relax, it's no big deal."</p><p>Amber hesitated for a moment, before she sighed. "You got me Miss Weber." She shrugged. Something as trivial as sexuality should not really matter, but she had hardly expected to be outed so soon. Yet again, this was Forks - a small town with few things to talk about - and she was big news. She finished her lunch in silence whilst Angela and Jessica talked about something that didn't interest her, and Mike fidgeted awkwardly. Tyler had since discovered that his food was more interesting than trying to flirt with the gay girl. Amber did her best to ignore it all. </p><p>☾</p><p>Across the hall, at the Cullen table, Alice had come round - and she was grinning from ear to ear.  It was one thing to question a person about themselves in their knowledge, but another thing entirely to have a vision, and simultaneously eavesdrop on a conversation halfway across the room. Fortunately, nobody would be any the wiser. Jasper had tucked her into his side and was anxiously waiting for her to explain herself. <br/><br/>"What did you see?" He asked, as she blinked and smiled.</p><p>"A girl. Rosalie." Alice replied, simply. Her answer caused four pairs of eyes to turn concurrently to the blonde in their midst. Rosalie tensed. Emmett gave a long, low whistle and smirked. <br/><br/>"Where does Rosalie hide the body?" He joked. An apple came whistling towards his head. It struck him square between the eyes. "Hey! What was that for?" He gawked. </p><p>"Shut up." Rosalie hissed. </p><p>Emmett pulled a face but obliged. If Rosalie wasn't going to accommodate his humor, Irina would. </p><p>Alice was looking across the lunch hall towards another table. Rosalie followed her gaze, recognizing the girl she had caught watching them. She was almost as tall as the tallest boy at the table, with long legs that she had somehow managed to keep from knocking against her companions. Rosalie watched as the girl tucked a stray lock of chocolate-colored hair behind an ear, and nodded at something someone said. "Who is she?" She asked Alice, suspiciously. <br/><br/>"That is Amber Baudelaire." A smile grew across Alice's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SNOW QUEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pristine convoy of vehicles that slid into three adjacent parking spaces, signalled the arrival of the Cullens. The students already on the forecourt would always stifle their conversations and glare with envy and admiration in equal measure, as the consummate examples of human perfection stepped out. The Cullens rarely troubled themselves with anybody outside of their family, and to the external observer, they treated the concept of making friends - and memories - in such a manner that was tantamount to neglect. Bella Swan had been an exception, and that had made her more than her fair share of enemies.</p><p>But now that Amber had come along, all that had changed. Now they looked to her and to Alice Cullen to justify their obstinance. It had been an unspoken relief to Bella not having to avoid resentful stares, or deflect inappropriate questions about her and Edward. But it was also a relief to know she was not the only girl in Forks who had to suffer the unpleasantness of the inimical politics that was Forks High School.</p><p>She was stood beside the silver Volvo that morning, with Edward resting an arm over her shoulder. He was not saying anything to her, but simply watching the comings and goings over the crest of her hair. There was a subtle smile on his lips which told her he knew she was looking at him.</p><p>"So, should I introduce myself?" Bella trailed off. She had always been accustomed to prolonged silence than the meddlesome exercise of conversation. She fiddled with a fingernail and looked at her feet. It was no surprise that talk of Amber Baudelaire had reached her; Alice had been yearning to spill all the beans.</p><p>Edward dropped his nose into her hair, and inhaled deeply. He sighed. "I wouldn't. It'll only encourage Alice all the more. And I doubt Rosalie would approve if you got involved too."</p><p>A low growl made Edward stop. "I don't approve of Bella already." She said. "There are enough problems for this family as it is." Rosalie had never been one to be reticent, even if she could see how it offended Edward and Bella.</p><p>Vampires had only a few rules, identified by their governing class. The Volturi were not known for being merciful adjudicates when it came to laying down the directive, and frequently punished those who dared challenge the laws. Firstly, no human should ever come to know of the existence of vampires. Secondly, hunting was to be inconspicuous; victims had to be chosen on the basis they were unlikely to be missed. And thirdly, changing territories prevented suspicion. In the time that Bella Swan had been introduced into their family, all but one of those rules had been broken. Should the Volturi discover their discrepancies, there would be no clemency.</p><p>The human girl winced, stammered, and strode off across the parking lot, chased by Rosalie's unwavering glare. Edward shot Rosalie a displeased look, before following her. Emmett watched them go and shook his head sadly.</p><p>"Our biggest problem is finding you a girlfriend; you seriously need to let off some steam." He muttered. "Dust your heinie off and live a little." It was clear that Rosalie had no projectiles to hand - she crossed her arms and glowered at him instead. He shrugged. "C'mon, you don't want to be alone forever do you?" She curled her lip and turned away. But something he had said had rattled her.</p><p><em>Forever</em>. Such an uncompromising word, that to the naive promised so much, yet gave so little. <em>Forever</em> in love, <em>forever</em> happy, <em>forever</em> in peace, were the notions of an innocent heart craving a fairy tale. Once, long ago, Rosalie had believed in perpetuity like the faithful believed in the cross. Yet it had become the devil. <em>Forever</em> was watching the people she cared about - even loved - die. <em>Forever</em> had become her sentence to keep a most terrible secret. <em>Forever</em> was the torment of a lost soul that sought absolution. <em>Forever</em> was her nightmare, and she was facing it alone. There was a way out - Alice had foreseen it - but if it meant falling for a human girl, then it was forbidden.</p><p>Even so, that had not dissuaded Alice from bringing her up in conversation at every opportunity. Yesterday, all the way home, Alice had been impassioned by Amber Baudelaire, talking about her enthusiastically whilst Emmett hummed and cooed along with what she was saying, as if he were a host on a talk show. Rosalie had sat rigidly on the back seat next to Jasper, and remained stubbornly silent, although her mind wandered back.</p><p>She recalled the moment their eyes had first met across the lunch hall. She remembered the color of her irises - a reddish brown that shed warmth into her inquisitive smile. It had done something to her that she couldn't explain - didn't want to acknowledge; her eyes had burned with procedural suspicion. She had looked away then, but the impression of that face had haunted her.</p><p>"So, what do you think?" Alice had cut through her thoughts. Rosalie realised with growing dread that they were looking at her - Emmett eyeing her curiously in the rearview mirror, Alice blatantly surveying her face as she turned in her seat. Only Jasper made a cognitive choice to look elsewhere.</p><p>"Of what?" Rosalie replied, feigning ignorance in the hope her sister might leave her alone.</p><p>Alice rolled her eyes and smiled wryly. "Of who." She corrected, patiently. "Amber Baudelaire, the girl I met today."</p><p>Rosalie sighed. "Am I supposed to think anything?" She replied, flatly. Autumnal russet kissing the edge of winter within her skin. What miracles had brought such a beauty into existence? She pursed her lips and thought how fortunate she was that Edward wasn't here to read her thoughts.</p><p>Alice pouted. "Well, I think she is nice."</p><p>"That's just your forecast." Rosalie answered. "Stop it." As an afterthought, she added. "We're not supposed to date humans."</p><p>Emmett huffed. "Try telling Edward that." To which Alice hummed in agreement.</p><p>She had tried telling him that - many times. She had watched him trail behind Bella as the girl had made her escape towards school, unwilling to listen to the hard truth. Emmett had put his foot in it as he always did, but Alice had remained quiet beside Jasper - staring out across the parking lot with avidity as if waiting for something. Or someone.</p><p>When the bike turned up, Alice bounced on her heels and loped across the parking lot towards it. Amber had only just managed to get her helmet off her head before she was ambushed by the pixie. The girl wrapped her in an astoundingly strong embrace, but the show of affection caused a smile to break out on her face.</p><p>"Good morning!" Alice trilled. "So your first day here didn't put you off I see." She toyed, sarcastically. Amber grinned.</p><p>From across the car park came another frustrated growl. Rosalie had never propagated patience towards humans; it seemed easier - for her at least - to remain steadfastly opposed. Were it not for fear of The Volturi, Rosalie only had to look as far as Jasper to justify her outlook. His pained expression and agonized silence at the scent of mortal blood had posited an even more obvious danger. Edward had chosen to overlook it - relying on his strength and aptitude for reading thoughts to keep Bella safe, but what did Rosalie have if placed in the same predicament?</p><p>She observed Jasper watching Alice as she talked with Amber. He had his hands tucked into his pockets, but he freed one to offer the girl an awkward wave. The look of anguish on his face intensified, before he decidedly escaped into the crowds. At the sight of his hunched, unhappy shoulders, she made a decision. She grit her teeth and strode across the parking lot.</p><p>"Rosalie?" Emmett's voice was quiet and curious. She realized that she had been stood so still and vigilant, that her sudden movement had startled him. His eyes followed her as she made towards Alice and Amber. "Oh great, here we go."</p><p>With every step she took, the scent of the girl grew until it stifled even the most robust aromas nearby. Lilac and rose blossom. She overhead Amber say. "It's not bad here. You should've seen what it was like at the last place." She secured her bike. It seemed that the novelty of the Cullen girl and Amber befriending one another had not quite worn off, but their expressions turned to disbelief when they caught sight of Rosalie.</p><p>Had Amber considered Rosalie Hale beautiful from a distance, it could not compare to the depth of her complexion as she towered over her. In her heels, Rosalie was at least a foot taller than Amber and resplendent as an angel. Her eyes smoldered in a face as pale as alabaster as she scowled. "Just because you're friends with Alice, doesn't mean we should be." She remarked. Her gaze turned to her sibling. "You should stay away from her. It wouldn't do to lead her on - she'll only get hurt." Her voice was cold as stone. She shot a wary glance back to Amber, before she marched off toward the foyer.</p><p>Amber faltered, taken aback. "Okay. Was it something I said?"</p><p>Alice cringed and sucked air through her teeth. "Wow. I'm really sorry. I didn't think she'd do that."</p><p>"Does that happen often?"</p><p>"No, not really. Well, maybe a couple of times." Alice stipulated, contrite. "It's not you at all. It's her. She is..."</p><p>"-a Snow Queen, though less fairy tale and more Frosty the Snowman...or woman." A mountain of a youth ambled up beside Alice. "I'm Emmett Cullen," he told Amber. "But I guess you knew that already."</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Amber smiled. She turned her attention back to Alice. "If it helps, I don't mind if you need to ease off. I wouldn't want to cause a rift between the two of you."</p><p>Alice scoffed and Emmett laughed. She flicked a hand dismissively. "Don't be silly! If I always did what Rosalie wanted me to, I'd be a hermit living in the woods!" She laughed, and the sound was like a balm to Amber's heart.</p><p>The first bell rang out across the morning air, tinny and grating and breaking the chorus of birdsong dancing out from the trees. They moved off together, Emmett bringing up the rear with his phone in his hand again. "I think she secretly likes you." He said, not looking up from the screen. "She only gets that frosty when she feels dismantled by something."</p><p>"It is a strange way of showing someone you like them." Amber challenged.</p><p>Emmett shrugged. "She's complicated." He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. INTERVIEW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To the superstitious, the dissension with Rosalie on the parking lot would have spelled a bad omen for the rest of the day. But Amber was not traditional - by the time the bell rang for break, she had decidedly put it behind her. So too it seemed, had Alice. All morning, she had been sat in her classes pondering tactics. It was very rare for her prognostications to be wrong, especially when evocative as those she'd witnessed recently. But that had not stopped Rosalie from being miserably obstinate. She had deployed spite as a deterrent - in the hope that the future might simply pass her by. But Alice was not going to surrender to asinine disregard without a fight. She needed to be clever to outwit her pertinacious sister.</p><p>At one point, Edward had overheard her thoughts. He had looked at her like she was a walking apocalypse. His expression had been so comical that she had burst out laughing, causing half the class to jump and shuffle their seats away from her, as if she were a lunatic.</p><p>"You know what happened last time." He had warned her.</p><p>She had scoffed, flippantly. "I'll handle it." She argued.</p><p>"People don't bounce that well, Alice."</p><p>She had only given her brother a devilish smile and a wink.</p><p>So it was that the resolute little sprite was waiting for Amber outside Theology half an hour later. Her hair stuck out at all angles in dark points, that only seemed to affirm the idea she was deranged to the other students. She ignored the stares and whispers, and hummed to herself. When the girl appeared she called out. "There you are, finally! I'm so glad I caught you." She said, enthusiastically, popping up next to her. It was almost discomfiting how she seemed to appear out of thin air.</p><p>"Oh, hey Alice." Amber replied, smiling, and making her way to her locker. Alice followed. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Alice grinned. "Yes, I'm super. I actually came to see if you might want to join me for shopping on Saturday? I'm heading to Port Angeles and wondered if you'd be interested?" She asked. Her face was illuminated with excitement - clearly she was a seasoned veteran when it came to retail therapy.</p><p>Shopping was not necessarily Amber's idea of fun; she preferred long hikes and spotting wildlife to perusing store shelves. But she had yet to explore much of what Forks and the surrounding towns had to offer. Furthermore, Alice was obviously eager to spend some time with her. She nodded. "Sure, why not. Thanks for asking me."</p><p>Alice shrieked gleefully. "Great!"</p><p>They paused at Amber's locker, and Alice leant against an adjacent one with her foot resting against the door. She was putting her workbooks away, when a throat cleared nearby. The pink glasses and glossy black hair could only belong to one person. Angela Weber gave a demure wave. "Hi Amber." She said, unable to keep herself from eyeing Alice Cullen curiously. "We're cool for the interview later, right?" She asked.</p><p>Amber nodded. "Yeah, I've not forgotten."</p><p>"I'll walk with you to lunch, if you want." Angela gave a slight smile. She was directing her offer at Amber, but her eyes did not leave the person in her company.</p><p>"Cool. Okay."</p><p>Angela remained a short distance off, staring. Everything about her seemed strained - not at all like the Angela she'd met the other day. Amber did her best to ignore the awkwardness as she stored her belongings and locked up.</p><p>"I have to be honest," Alice continued, unperturbed by the quivering girl. "I was hoping to invite you to our place some time soon, but I think it'd be best if I spoke with my sister first - smooth things over. If that's alright with you?"</p><p>Amber didn't like being reminded of Rosalie, but she knew Alice was trying to be polite. She managed a stiff nod. "Absolutely. No pressure. There's always my place if you ever want to hang out. Open invitation."</p><p>The smile on Alice's face widened to a point it looked almost painful. "You're so kind, thanks!"</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>"See you at English." The Cullen girl sang, as she skipped away down the hall.</p><p>It was only when she'd disappeared out of sight, that Angela finally approached - as if by some unspoken rule, she could never occupy the same space as Alice Cullen. "You invited Alice to your place?" Her tone was confounded. She didn't wait for Amber to respond. She leant in, her atmosphere smelling faintly of bubblegum. "Nobody ever invites the Cullens anywhere. By the way, what happened between you and Rosalie?" Of course she had seen that.</p><p>She along with Jessica, Eric and Mike had been standing beside Tyler's van that morning, passing around a bag of sweets and chatting. It was hardly surprising that one such as Angela, who made it her business to know everything, and whose eyes never missed a trick, noticed a furious Rosalie crossing the parking lot. Nor was it difficult to rise to assumptions, as the incandescent beauty had loomed over Alice Cullen and Amber Baudelaire.</p><p>Amber sighed. Twice within the space of a few minutes, she had been reminded of it. "Nothing. I'm not even sure what it was about."</p><p>Angela raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't call that 'nothing'." She said. "Rosalie never usually bothers herself with anyone. But you though - she looked at you like you were something to eat. I thought she was going to kill you." She shivered. "Anyway, I'm surprised you invited Alice to your place. Most of us don't talk to the Cullens, especially Alice; she's really weird."</p><p>Amber didn't reply. She thought to herself how incredibly sad that was. She let the notion pass and followed Angela into the lunch hall. When the two of them joined the rest of the group, Jessica barely noticed. She was far too busy looking over her shoulder and whispering something to a girl Amber didn't recognise. It was Mike who enlightened them both to the latest gossip. "Clara overheard Rosalie in her class this morning talking about you to Emmett." He explained. "They think that she fancies you." He rolled his eyes. </p><p>Great - just what she needed. Amber peaked a brow as she bit into an apple. "I hardly think that's even a viable possibility." She said, thinking back - albeit reluctantly - to the menacing look on Rosalie's face as she cast her tall, elegant shadow over her. "She made it pretty clear we wouldn't be friends."</p><p>The girl called Clara was average height and had ash blonde hair and a heart-shaped face. She smiled amusedly. "It's the consuetude of a love affair not yet acknowledged." Clara said, as Jessica turned to look at them.</p><p>The table creaked under the weight of Jessica Stanley's voluptuous bosom as she craned forward. "Edward was exactly the same with Bella."</p><p>"Enlighten me." Amber said, sounding bored. She hated gossip.</p><p>Angela was smiling knowingly. "Edward was really snappy and rude to Bella for weeks. He would stare at her all the time in this really angry way as if she'd done something to offend him. Then one day, he turns up in Port Angeles while we're dress shopping for the prom. Bella ditches us to 'go to this bookstore' and she doesn't turn up for dinner. Hours later she rocks up with Edward."</p><p>Jessica nodded, eagerly. "I know right?" She turned her attention to Amber. "Literally a couple of days later, she rocks up at school in Edward's car. Now she sits over there."</p><p>"Sorry, but that doesn't explain Rosalie. That's Edward." Amber challenged. She noticed how her comment made Jessica purse her lips; she obviously didn't like being questioned. "How does this translate to her?"</p><p>"Because she's family, his sister basically." The girl called Clara answered. "Everybody knows what the Cullens are like. Rosalie is every bit like Edward if not more." The other girls bar Amber nodded in agreement.</p><p>"We saw how she looked at you. She was stood by the car staring. She never does that. Something about you has got her interested." Jessica concluded, before stretching her mouth around a sandwich.</p><p>Amber risked a glance over to the table where the Cullens were sat. Rosalie was not with them. Alice was curled into Jasper's side and talking to him quietly. Edward was watching Bella eat a salad and Emmett was on his phone - again. But Rosalie was not there - in fact, she was nowhere to be seen. Amber considered that to be strange but said nothing, and returned her attention to her lunch and her companions.</p><p>After they'd finished eating, Angela grabbed her for the interview. "Right, let's go to the library." She said, leading her off as Jessica and Clara engaged the boys in a discussion about B-movies.</p><p>The library was a long, narrow room set along the back of the main building. The architects had done their best to capture as much light as possible, despite the near-constant mists that surrounded Forks. There were floor to ceiling windows along one wall that provided an uninterrupted view of the watchful trees beyond. Today, the weather produced a thick blanket of drizzle that clung to everything. A cloud bank hovered just above the canopy, like a veil of fine gray silk, suspended on the faintest breath of wind.</p><p>Angela led them to the nearest table and sat down. She pulled out a notepad and a pen and flicked through it to the next available page. "It's so good of you to let me do this," she was saying. "I swear I was going insane from writing about eating disorders and swimwear."</p><p>"That's alright."</p><p>Angela had found a suitable page and was jotting a time, date and topic. "Okay, so first of all, let's start with your name."</p><p>"Amber Quinn Baudelaire." When Angela looked up, dubiously. "I know, I rarely use my middle name."</p><p>"No, it's cool. I like it." Angela scribbled. "And where're you from originally?"</p><p>"Berkshire, England."</p><p>"I'll have to look that up." It was not surprising that in a small place like Forks, such places sounded as if they were from a different world. Amber remembered how Rodey had explained that most families had lived in Forks for generations - which meant they likely had not seen beyond the forests, let alone another country.</p><p>"Were you in high school over there?"</p><p>"Yes, well it was a little different than here. I went to a military preparation college."</p><p>Angela raised an eyebrow, a fanciful smile passed across her face. "Did you see a lot of cute boys in uniform?"</p><p>Amber scoffed. "You're asking a lesbian if she saw a lot of cute boys in uniform? Do you think I'd even notice?" She wore an amused grin.</p><p>Angela shrugged. "I guess not." She giggled. "Anyway, tell me about it. What was it like?"</p><p>"It was fun. It wasn't entirely what I wanted to do, but my family have a long history in the military so it was expected. It was a great way for keeping fit and team building." She trailed off.</p><p>"So what about your family?" Angela asked.</p><p>"No." The word escaped her mouth before she had even registered it. She looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound so...would you mind if we didn't talk about that, please?" A familiar twinge revealed itself in her chest - ancient and hungry. But Amber forced it back down. She looked up and met Angela's inquiring gaze. "There's just some things I'm not ready to-"</p><p>"Relax, no feature on family." Angela crossed something out hastily. "Okay, down to the good stuff then. Tell me about yourself - your interests, your hobbies, what makes Amber Baudelaire tick?"</p><p>As she had told Alice before, Amber relayed the list of interests and hobbies whilst Angela busily wrote it all down in her notebook, nodding along occasionally. She had adopted an exaggerated earnestness that didn't fit with her youthful visage.</p><p>"So, why did you come to Forks?" Angela regarded her over the top of her spectacles, her pen hovering in mid air. "Seems strange for a British girl to end up in a small town like this." She explained, adding voice to what must have been a school-wide belief.</p><p>She faltered. "Well, my uncle moved here fourteen years ago and since the age of twelve, I've been visiting for holidays. He's a carpenter here in Forks. I came to live with him because it's what I'd wanted to do for a while." She paused. Her mannerism had become somewhat tense but Angela didn't notice. She was far too busy developing flavor for her article.</p><p>"Great. This is great Amber." She breezed, checking over her notes. The end of the pen was lodged in the corner of her mouth as she chewed on it. "I think this'll do fine." As she looked up from her work, her eyes shifted elsewhere and the pen fell from her lips with a gentle <em>pop</em> that reverberated around the library.</p><p>Amber turned to find herself eye to eye with Rosalie Hale. She was stood a short distance away, holding a book she had been browsing in one hand. Had the contents of the book interested her before, they had been forgotten. She was staring in her direction, but her expression was not fierce as expected - it was uncertain somehow. She blinked furiously as their gaze met, and she quickly turned away in a graceful motion that propelled a sweet scent towards Amber. She was gone before either of them could register what had just happened.</p><p>"What the hell was that about?" Angela was the first to find her tongue. "Why was she looking at you like that?"</p><p>Amber shrugged. "I don't know."</p><p>Angela peaked her eyebrows. "Remember what we all said at lunch. What if Clara was right?"</p><p>"Somehow I doubt it." Amber replied, honestly. As much as she liked the idea of someone like Rosalie developing a crush on her - the plausibility of it seemed ridiculous.</p><p>Angela smirked. "Wait and see."</p><p>Amber stood up, suddenly uncomfortable that a fantasy relationship between her and Rosalie had enthralled the entire school. "I should get to my next class. Do you need anything else before I go?"</p><p>"That's all. Thanks so much." Angela managed to say, before she was once more suspended in a time loop of dumbfounded silence. No doubt she would seek Jessica out as soon as she'd left.</p><p>As she had promised, Alice was waiting for her at English. She patted the seat next to her and smiled coyly. "Did your interview go well?" It shouldn't have surprised Amber that she already was aware of it - Forks High School was small.</p><p>"You know about that?"</p><p>Alice flicked a hand, dismissively. "Of course I do. Rosalie said you were in the library with that Weber girl."</p><p>"Yeah, I saw her. She didn't look," Amber faltered. "Particularly happy to see me there."</p><p>Alice shook her head in disagreement. "She's not unhappy with you." She corrected.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?"</p><p>Alice rolled her eyes. "If Rosalie didn't like you, she would not be making such a fuss. Unless you were a guy that is." She gave Amber a sideways smile.</p><p>The tutor started the lesson by reading a chapter from To Kill a Mockingbird. Alice only appeared to be half listening; she was eagerly describing the store in Port Angeles to Amber. Since yesterday, Alice had been hopeful of inviting Amber to the house to meet the others properly. She knew Esme would take an instant liking to her and Carlisle would be his usual tranquil self. But Rosalie's vagary had thrown a spanner in the works, so she had had to think on her feet. Meeting Amber at her house and going shopping was not a bad plan. It simply meant that she would remain a mystery to Esme - much to her despondency - until a later date.</p><p>"Rosalie said you were nearly in the military." Alice probed, intrigued. "I bet you'd look dashing in a uniform." Amber simpered.</p><p>"-and just to be sure that everyone was listening, would someone provide context as to how the mockingbird can be used as a metaphor. Perhaps you, Miss Baudelaire." The tutor lowered his bespectacled eyes upon her, a complacent smirk lingering in the corners of his mouth.</p><p>Had he hoped to provoke a sense of shame, the tutor was surprised when she replied. "Of course. The mockingbird represents purity and innocence. It leads a simple life. Tom Robinson is a mockingbird; he is falsely accused of raping a white woman and is to stand an unfair trial. Atticus recognises the inherent need to defend this man's honor." Amber said, smiling sweetly.</p><p>"Very good, Miss Baudelaire." The tutor wriggled behind his desk. "Please keep conversations not related to this class for outside."</p><p>When the class was over, the two of them made their way out towards the parking lot. The rain had not ceased for the entire day - the ground was dotted with slick puddles that rippled under peoples' feet as they made for their vehicles. Cigarette smoke trailed in the air like wisps, and conversation grew like flowers in a garden. Alice was busily talking about her favorite shops and fashion labels. She beamed when Amber agreed to model some dresses for her.</p><p>"It's going to be so fun!" She gushed. "I love shopping." Amber was unbiased when it came to it. She neither loved it nor hated it. There were some things she liked buying such as plants and ceramics. Her fashion was minimal - if not entirely exclusive to t-shirts and jeans. But she could sense a change brewing as Alice looked at her.</p><p>Across the car park, in their usual spaces, Alice's family waited patiently - standing beneath umbrellas and observing the goings on of Forks High School as it emptied for the evening. Rosalie was sat in a glamorous red Mercedes, blatantly ignoring a male student who complimented her about her ride. She looked up and caught sight of Alice with Amber, and her eyes smoldered.</p><p>"-shall we say nine o' clock? I'll pick you up." Alice offered.</p><p>"That works for me." She replied, although she could feel two furious eyes burning into her back.</p><p>"This is going to be amazing!" Alice waited for Amber to don her helmet, mount her bike and drive out before she danced across to the cars. She gave Jasper a peck on the cheek and Emmett a nudge with her shoulder. She pretended not to notice the waves of wrath exuding from the Mercedes.</p><p>"You're not going to give up, are you?" Rosalie said, sharply. Alice had bravely taken the passenger seat beside her. Jasper had opted to ride with Emmett in the Jeep; he didn't fancy being 'eaten alive' as he'd put it. He cast a worried glance across to the two girls sat in the Mercedes, as if trying to memorize Alice's face just in case Rosalie lost it.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Rosalie bristled. "Do I have any say in this?"</p><p>Alice shook her head. "Mhm."</p><p>"I'm warning you-"</p><p>"About what? Amber isn't a threat. I'm not trying to hurt you - none of us are."</p><p>Rosalie fidgeted, wretchedly. "It's just that...you don't know what you're doing."</p><p>"Yes I do."</p><p>The blonde turned her head and gave Alice a questioning look.</p><p>"I'm taking her shopping. You could come along too. I know how much you enjoy it."</p><p>"Not if I kill her." There was a brutal smirk on that perfect face.</p><p>Alice whipped her head round to look at her sister - her beautiful, large eyes wide with horror. "You wouldn't. Carlisle would be most displeased with you."</p><p>Rosalie scoffed and started the engine. She reversed the Mercedes out carefully, ignoring the awed looks and envious comments from the other students as she passed them. She turned onto the main road and made for home, sullen and silent. But Alice, ever jovial and looking forward to the future, could only smile to herself and wriggle in her seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. THE ALICE INQUISITION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, for somebody who doesn't like her, you stare an awful lot." Had Rosalie expected her sister to indulge the silence, she was soon to realize that such things were entirely unfeasible. Alice spoke with a cunning smile on her face - she knew she was touching a nerve, but continued to press.</p><p>"Please stop." She said for the umpteenth time, as she parked in front of the house.</p><p>From the second that her pert derriere had molded to the leather seat, Alice had ceaselessly talked about her day with Amber - how great she was, how lovely she smelt, how beautiful she was for a human, and on and on and on. It had been a wonder that Rosalie had not turned off the main road, and driven into the deep dark woods to bundle her off a cliff. Had Alice been inclined towards women and looking for a mate, Rosalie wouldn't have put it past her to claim Amber for herself. Alas, it was she that was found wanting and Alice was aggrandising the match. There was just one tiny problem with it.</p><p>"She's human Alice."</p><p>The pixie ignored her, and went on to tell her all the reasons why dating her might be a good idea. Her indefatigable conception of romance was enough to soon stir an image in Rosalie's mind - albeit unrequested. There she was, with smooth diaphanous skin and carmine eyes that were as deep as the forest itself. As if she had called her name, the girl looked up, and a soft, affectionate smile passed across her full lips. They parted, and Alice's voice rang out.</p><p>"Admit it already." She was pointing at Rosalie's face, agape.</p><p>"What? No." She snapped, vexed to have been pulled from her vision. What was it about a certain Miss Baudelaire that captured her once unconquerable heart? For some reason, it antagonized her.</p><p>"Admit it. Admit it. Admit it."</p><p>"Go away."</p><p>Alice droned in her ear like a blue bottle. She slowly advanced her accusing finger until it brushed Rosalie on the cheek. Rosalie wanted to flap at the invading digit, but she knew it would not stop returning. It would haunt her until she submitted. She growled and tried to look threatening but Alice only grinned wider. "You know you want to."</p><p>Alice received an unhappy gnashing of teeth in response. Rosalie stared at her sister severely, before she got out of the car and closed the door with a bang. "Leave me alone."</p><p>Alice vaulted out of her side and ran up to her, wrapping her arms around her waist before she could make an escape. "You know you look beautiful when you're angry. I bet Amber would agree." Rosalie wriggled in her grasp and tried to free herself. But Alice was like a limpet and proceeded to grip on harder. "Admit it, and I shall release you." She enunciated.</p><p>Rosalie snarled. "There's nothing to admit." She lied.</p><p>"Just three little words." Alice whispered into her ear. Her breath was cold and tickled the lobe. "I love Amber."</p><p>"How can I love someone I've not spoken to properly?"</p><p>"Quite easily, actually."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Rosalie rumbled - her ribs vibrating under Alice's arms. But the petite vampire only smiled, and constricted her arms around her stomach. It was a strained stand off as Rosalie stood there like a windswept tree. Alice clambered closer to her ear and repeated the three words. It was evident that she knew Rosalie was not a patient woman and was playing it to her advantage.</p><p>"Alright!" She finally snapped. "I think Amber is very pretty for a human. Okay, happy now? Release me." She remarked through gritted teeth. Her sister squealed with delight and freed her, as Rosalie brushed herself off and straightened out the creases on her clothes. She shot Alice a withering look before storming towards the house.</p><p>"Well done. You see, it wasn't that hard." Alice said, as she followed Rosalie towards the front door.</p><p>The response was a scowl, and the door being slammed on her. "I'm proud of you." She called after her sister.</p><p>Alice stood alone on the doorstep, and congratulated herself. "Well, that didn't go as bad as I thought." She said, as she brushed her hands together. The last time she had set up her dysfunctional vampire dating agency, things hadn't gone quite so well. There was a tree out back with a particularly suspicious dent in the trunk, that was level with the kitchen window. That was why Esme always looked anxious whenever Alice mentioned Rosalie and a nice girl in the same sentence.</p><p>It wasn't long before Emmett's Jeep rolled up alongside the immaculate red Mercedes. Jasper looked worried as he joined her; obviously convinced that he'd find an arm missing, or worse. But what he discovered instead was Alice, standing on the doorstep, grinning maniacally.</p><p>"She admitted it." She told him, as Jasper checked her over.</p><p>"Admitted what?" Emmett asked, stuffing his phone into his pocket.</p><p>"She fancies Amber. She told me, and then she slammed the front door in my face." Alice bounced on the balls of her feet, overwhelmed with elation. The thought that she had nearly been hit in the face by a reinforced glass door scarcely registered. It was a victory that Alice could revel in. Rosalie on the other hand, would probably be tearing through the forest as they spoke, desperate to put as much distance between herself and her sister as possible. Now that the cat was out of the bag sotospeak, it couldn't go back in. And Alice intended to play with that cat until the canaries came home to roost.</p><p>Emmett grinned broadly. "Well it was kinda obvious." He stated. "But getting her to say it, it's a start."</p><p>"Does Miss Baudelaire know this?" Jasper asked.</p><p>"Not yet, though I've planted the seed." Alice explained.</p><p>"She's hot." Emmett said. "I'd dig her."</p><p>Jasper pulled a disgusted face. Emmett shrugged. "Loosen your corset Mr Hale. It's the twenty-first century, not some socially-castrated shindig in 1860."</p><p>"Well, unlike you, I was brought up to respect a fair lady." He posited, tersely.</p><p>His enormous brother chuckled. "There's nothing fair about her, Jazz. She's a badass lady. But I guess you didn't notice because you've only got eyes for Little Monster here." He flicked a finger at Alice.</p><p>"Incorrect, actually. I have noticed. I'm just more polite about it." Jasper replied, warily. "She has a nice smell."</p><p>Emmett snorted. "That's it? Not that's she smoking hot or rides a motorcycle? Did you bury your manhood under a rock?" He joked, earning a punch in the arm from his brother.</p><p>"Pardon my plainness, but you never hear my lady complaining." The boys snickered and Alice rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You two." She tried to sound serious, but there was an amused smile on her lips. "Let's not forget that this is about Rosalie."</p><p>"Sure," Emmett shrugged. "I've not forgotten. I have to admit though, I'm skeptical. How do you plan on getting them to talk to each other?"</p><p>Alice curled her lip and tried to remain sincere. She was entirely responsible for what could go right - or terribly wrong - in the next few weeks. She tried not to think of Amber's flaccid corpse decorating the tree beyond the kitchen balcony. She flashed her brightest smile at the two boys.</p><p>"I'm taking her shopping. And I'm going to invite Rosalie too."</p><p>☾</p><p>Saturday morning dawned through mystical fogs and a sheen of fine rain. It was the default setting in Forks, but it was still beautiful. The trees were decked in fine green lichens, and emerald moss pregnant with rain beckoned to be walked on. The scent of pine sap permeated the robust aroma of incense that clung to everything in Amber's room. Despite the rain, Amber's spirits could not be dampened. She stretched lavishly and yawned, rubbing sleep from her eyes and going to sit up on the edge of the bed. It was then that something small and fast knocked her back onto the mattress.</p><p>Amber proclaimed shock as Alice snuggled into her and hummed happily. "You always smell like flowers." She crooned. She appeared oblivious to the trauma on Amber's face, and squirmed into her side until she got comfortable. Her hand lightly brushed across her arm for the briefest second - it was ice cold, but Amber thought it must be from the chill morning air.</p><p>"Good morning to you too. You're early. How did you get in?" Amber asked, composing herself. She wrapped her arms around Alice and gave her a friendly squeeze before freeing herself. She padded across her bedroom to the small en-suite shower room.</p><p>Alice sat up, bouncing on Amber's bed and fluffing up pillows and cushions. Her quick eyes - that had somehow evolved from dark treacle to a light golden brown - inspected the room. "Your uncle let me in."</p><p>The girl appeared around the door frame with a toothbrush in one hand. Despite having been asleep only moments before, her hair was soft and silky. Alice considered she was just one of those lucky individuals who looked ravishing without having to really try. "I told him about you and your family. He knew you were coming." She said. "He's pleased I've made some friends. He didn't come to the door with that Ruger of his though, did he?"</p><p>Alice tilted her head curiously. "No. Why would he?"</p><p>Amber shrugged. "He's been sleeping with it by his bed for the past couple of days. He says he saw some really big wolves down near the sawmill. He was shaken up."</p><p>"Wolves?" Alice mulled it over in her head and felt the nerves along her spine crawl. She maintained her composure as the pretty girl walked back and forth from the bathroom.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry. I've not seen or heard anything since, and there's been no reports in at the station." She reassured. "Anyway, I'm glad that the first thing you saw of this place wasn't the business end of a twenty-two inch barrel."</p><p>Alice let the chills pass, and chuckled. "Rodey is really nice."</p><p>Amber nodded as she brushed her teeth. "He is. Though you would never have thought that he and my father were brothers - they were polar opposites. I always got on better with my uncle." She said, swilling her mouth. She cleansed her face and brushed her hair before fishing out some fashion jeans and a black t-shirt. She put on her jacket - which smelt freshly cleaned - and laced up her boots. Meanwhile, Alice was taking a look around. She came across two framed photographs on a shelf.</p><p>"Who is this?" She asked, curiously. She had picked up one photograph with a young man in military dress. He smiled out at her proudly.</p><p>Amber brushed against her shoulder as she gently took the photograph from her. "My brother." She replied, quietly. She put it back on the shelf and returned to getting herself ready. "The other one is me."</p><p>"Army?"</p><p>She nodded. "Royal Marines."</p><p>"You don't talk about your family that much." Alice observed.</p><p>Amber tensed. "No, I guess I don't. One day I will. Just not right now." She answered.</p><p>"Of course." Alice said. Before she could say anything further, a sudden blare of a car horn interrupted them.</p><p>Amber turned to Alice curiously. "What was that?"</p><p>"That was Rosalie." Alice said, as if the sentence meant nothing at all.</p><p>Amber's eyes widened. "Rosalie is coming with us?" A detectable air of uncertainty wafted off her.</p><p>Alice smoothed out the quilt on the bed. "Don't worry. She won't bite." <em>I hope.</em></p><p>It had taken an awful lot of pleading and sweet talking to convince her sister to come along too. Rosalie genuinely enjoyed shopping trips, but it was usually just herself, Alice, and occasionally Emmett - if he wanted something special to send to Irina in Alaska. She had immediately tensed, when Alice had reminded her who would be in their company.</p><p>"Why are you so intent on me hanging out with this human?" She challenged. Her tone was dismissive. She had decidedly tried to forget what she had admitted to Alice a few hours before.</p><p>"Because she is genuinely lovely. You said it yourself, she is your type."</p><p>"No I didn't. I said she was pretty for a human, that's all."</p><p>"You never say that about anybody usually." Alice reminded her. "Yes, I know she is a human. I know that we had rules about them, but Edward and Bella have changed all that. Maybe it's time to move on."</p><p>Rosalie looked pained. "Well, look at how Bella is though. She's fragile, she's problematic. If things go wrong for her it will affect all of us. Humans are a risk, Alice."</p><p>"Amber is not Bella." Although Alice got on well enough with the Swan girl, there was no comparison between her and the new girl. She would always pick Amber over her - Amber was mature and organised and confident. Amber spoke with sincerity and wit. Amber never tripped nor made a nuisance of herself. And above all, Amber was drop dead gorgeous and had obviously had an effect on Rosalie.</p><p>The blonde put her hands on her hips and scowled. "And if I decide I don't like her? What then?"</p><p>Alice looked unhappy, but shrugged. "Then I'll simply not pursue it further." She crossed her still, unbeating heart solemnly.</p><p>After a tense pause, Rosalie sighed. "Where are we going?"</p><p>Alice had jumped up and down and clapped excitedly. Rosalie had stared at her warily. "Don't jump on me again or I'll throw you out of the window." She warned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SHOPPING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uh, Alice, are you sure this is a good idea?" She was more than a little disconcerted; only a day before, she had borne witness to the immutable calefaction of Rosalie's gaze, and the fierceness of her temperament.</p><p>Alice giggled. "Absolutely. It'll be fine." She replied, cogently. "Rosalie wanted to come; she likes shopping too."</p><p>"Okay." Amber said, as she led them out of her room and down to the kitchen.</p><p>They found Rodey idle on the couch. The television was on; a Port Angeles Lefties versus Harbourcats game was just starting. Two mascots were entertaining the crowds by simulating a fight. Rodey chuckled as Timber, the Port Angeles' marmot started beating Harvey the Harbourcat over the head with a giant foam hand. He looked over his shoulder when he heard them, and the corners of his dark eyes creased as he smiled.</p><p>"Morning Rebel." He winked. "You two look nice." He turned his attention to Alice. "Another girl came to the door. She said she was your sister."</p><p>"Yes, that's Rosalie."</p><p>"Right," Rodey said. "She was asking after you two. I invited her in, but she said she'd rather wait by the car."</p><p>"I'm sure she appreciated the offer. We'll be leaving in a moment." Alice said, as Amber bustled around the kitchen.</p><p>She was preparing some food for her uncle, whilst simultaneously getting herself a banana and a bottle of chilled water from the fridge. She slid a plate of sandwiches onto the coffee table a minute later, giving Rodey a peck on the cheek and playfully ruffling his hair. "Do you need me to pick anything up for you?" She asked. "We're heading to Port Angeles."</p><p>"Nope, I'm all good, thanks. You go have some fun." Rodey said, his eyes swivelling back to the screen as the opposing teams took their places on the field.</p><p>"Alright then. Text me if you change your mind. I'll see you later. Love you." Amber grabbed a fabric shoulder bag off a hook by the front door, and stepped out into the wet morning.</p><p>Alice followed, offering Rodey a small wave and a smile. "We'll take good care of her." She promised, as she shut the door.</p><p>Amber recognized the red Mercedes from school. Stood beside it was a familiar prepossessing goddess. Rosalie was perched over the offside wheel arch with her arms folded. Her eyes darted over the two of them as they approached, before she rolled them nonchalantly. "I thought we'd never leave." She remarked coolly, as she slid into the driver seat. Her gaze found Amber. "Hi." It sounded stiff, unresolved.</p><p>"Morning, Rosalie." She replied. She felt Alice behind her and moved to take the back seat, but Alice steered her toward the front.</p><p>"Uhuh, I'll sit in the back." She said. "You can sit up front with Rosalie." She beamed.</p><p>"Okay." Amber settled down beside the beautiful blonde, only the rigidness in her shoulders implying worry. She put on her seat belt, not noticing Rosalie shooting Alice a glare in the rearview mirror. "Thanks for driving, Rosalie." She offered, politely.</p><p>Her civility fell on deaf ears. "It wasn't my idea." Rosalie answered, brusquely. "It was Alice's."</p><p>"Well, we all know I'm the one with the good ideas." Alice said primly from the back seat.</p><p>Rosalie accelerated onto the road, quicker than Amber had anticipated. She felt the car snatch the tarmac and surge forward beneath her. Around them, the silent trees united into a streak of vibrant green as they coursed by. Rosalie was remarkably relaxed driving at speed, and she barely flinched as she took corners and overtook traffic. Her back was the only thing tense about her person - as if she were holding her breath. Eventually, Amber got used to it and turned her attention to the banana and bottled water. On the back seat, Alice was looking between the two of them, considering how she could break the ice.</p><p>An hour journey took less than forty-five minutes. Rosalie parked up, and they got out. Alice watched Rosalie take a deep breath as Amber walked round to join them. If the scent of the human girl was strong to Alice, it only took a little imagination to consider what it was like for her. Rosalie swallowed as Amber stood next to them. She had no doubt that she looked furious again - restraining the natural instincts of the vampire was simple in theory - as Carlisle readily reminded them - but difficult in practise.</p><p>"Right, where are we going?" Amber asked Alice.</p><p>"Oh no hummingbird." Alice remarked with a smile. "Where are we going first." She corrected.</p><p>The girl cocked an eyebrow. "Hummingbird?" There was a small smile on her full lips. Rosalie's huff was so quiet that the human would not have heard it, but Alice did. She grinned.</p><p>"Well, they like flowers, and they're pretty." Alice answered matter of factly. "I thought it was apt. Wouldn't you agree, Rosalie?"</p><p>There was no answer from the blonde.</p><p>"I like it." Amber said. "So, where do you want to go, first?" She asked.</p><p>"I'll show you." Alice looped her arm through Amber's and practically dragged her across the parking lot.</p><p>Rosalie brought up the rear. Her demeanour may have implied indifference, but had her heart still beat, she knew it would have been fluttering at the sight and smell of one Miss Baudelaire.</p><p>☾</p><p>Amber graciously tolerated Alice's incessant need to dress her up. Rosalie could not help but be amused by the poorly disguised antipathy the human felt towards dresses. But her mirth abruptly turned to quiet reverence when Alice had drawn back the curtain. Amber had a classic female form with gentle, sweeping curves and long, graceful limbs. The dress that she stepped out in looked as if it had been made specifically for her. Smoke gray silk, banded waist, jewel neckline and black lace over the top of the skirt. Alice had caught Rosalie's eye, knowingly, and even though she had looked away quickly, she realized Alice had seen the wonder on her face. Even Amber - who had likely never worn a dress before - nodded appreciatively at her reflection.</p><p>Alice made sure it didn't mysteriously end up on the discard pile, by purchasing it immediately. Amber was astonished. "That was a $200 dress, Alice." She said, as the girl trotted back to her, squeaking gleefully and handing her the paper bag. "You didn't have to do that."</p><p>"Don't be silly. I wanted to buy it for you. It was either that or suffering Rosalie pestering me about it later." She shot a glance at her sister, who was conveniently looking at a rack of clothes and pretending that she couldn't hear them.</p><p>"Then, I shall have to get you both something." The girl insisted. It felt wrong to let a friend buy something for her - and that expensive - without at least returning the favor, but Alice pulled a stern expression and raised a hand.</p><p>"Your company alone is enough." She replied, before bustling off to find some dresses for herself.</p><p>Whilst Alice raided the dresses, Amber could not resist buying a couple more t-shirts and jeans - plus a fleece-lined hoodie for the colder clime. Rosalie shadowed her, wordlessly. Every now and then she paused, letting her fingers trace an item of clothing hanging on a rail, although her eyes never looked at it once. She was disturbingly heedful without lending voice to reason, and Amber was starting to feel nervous. An unbidden memory popped into her head - Angela Weber pulling a meek expression as she told her "...she looks at you like you're something to eat..." A cold chill crept up her spine.</p><p>Alice had galloped off to the changing room looking like a curtain, by the time Amber had made her purchase and they had found seats outside the door. Amber crossed her legs and placed the bag with the dress down on the floor beside her. She couldn't help but notice that she was being observed again, astutely. In a moment of uncertainty, she looked up, and found herself locking eyes with Rosalie.</p><p>"Why did you leave the Marines?" It was not exactly what she had expected to come out of Rosalie's mouth. The question shouldered between them like a white elephant. Amber looked at her, stunned.</p><p>"What?" She instantly felt stupid for saying it. As the word escaped her lips, she considered that Alice had probably told her about that. She coughed, awkwardly.</p><p>The blonde raised an eyebrow. "You said you were in the Royal Marines, back in England." She reiterated.</p><p>"Yes, I was."</p><p>"Why did you leave?"</p><p>Amber floundered. To be caught in the web that was Rosalie's omniscient stare was one thing - to talk of personal matters out of the blue, another entirely. "I was discharged. Personal reasons." She said, curtly.</p><p>Rosalie shrugged and exhaled through her nose - clearly the simple response didn't sit well. "That's not an answer." She concluded, agitated. "I'm trying to make conversation with you, and that's all you can offer me?" She enunciated, conceitedly.</p><p>Amber pulled a face. "Well, it's arguably difficult for me to ascertain where I stand with you."</p><p>"Oh, how so?"</p><p>It was the human's turn to scoff. "You did tell me we shouldn't be friends, remember?"</p><p>Rosalie didn't answer straightaway. Her eyes glowed - but not with anger. Some buried emotion - historical and unspoken, flickered across her perfect visage. Her lips parted. "That doesn't mean I don't want to be friends."</p><p>"Right." Amber paused, drinking in the quiet between them as they sat and waited for Alice. Finally, she said. "My brother was killed. That's why I left." Those words were heavier than anything else; her shoulders crumpled and she took a strained breath. "He died in Afghanistan whilst I was still in training. I had a nervous breakdown when I got the news. The decision was unanimous - mentally compromised individuals don't make good soldiers." She stopped talking, wiping at her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Rosalie swam in her vision - pale and alluring.</p><p>Amber shook her head. "Don't be. I was never meant to be a soldier."</p><p>They sat side by side in quietude for a while. Rosalie drifted off in thought, lost within a memory as her hair shimmered beneath the store's fluorescent lighting. From inside the changing room, Alice's musical voice broke the silence.</p><p>"Okay, let's see. Hmm, nope, I'm not sure. Oh, wait. Maybe I am being too hasty; what if I? No. Or maybe yes, if I-"</p><p>"Reveal yourself and let the court decide what to do with your fashion statement, you tiny seductress." Amber called. Rosalie could not stifle the quick laugh that escaped her.</p><p>"Just a minute!" Alice trilled.</p><p>"I have no doubt it'll look amazing." Rosalie said. "Alice could pull off a plastic bag."</p><p>Amber grinned. "I'm sure you could as well." She said, appraisingly, not letting her eyes hover too long. It was a subtle measure of courtesy. Rosalie considered she had been brought up not to stare at people, and to always remember her pleases and thank yous. British-isms.</p><p>She went to scowl, but then thought better of it. She composed herself. "Thanks. That's nice of you."</p><p>"I'm simply speaking the truth." Amber continued. "You two could walk the runway and be famous. I'd come out looking like a rag on a stick." She was pleased to hear Rosalie's musical laugh again. It was the prettiest thing she'd ever heard. From behind the door of the changing room, Alice was doing a little dance.</p><p>"You'd look anything but a rag on a stick, if that dress was anything to go by." Rosalie suggested, eyeing her up. "You're very pretty." It was the most unguarded she had been around anyone in a long time. And to her surprise, it thrilled her.</p><p>"Thank you." The human's eyes glowed as she smiled.</p><p>The door of the changing room suddenly opened and Alice stood there. "Ta da!" She sang, striding out in front of the mirror in a fitted blue dress. "I'm not entirely convinced by the off-shoulder design, but..." She spun away from her reflection, and faced Rosalie and Amber. "The court may submit its verdict."</p><p>Rosalie tilted her head. "Why don't you buy the entire store and be done with it?" She said, sarcastically, but there was a playful smile on her face. Alice stuck her tongue out at her sister.</p><p>Amber thought about it. "If I'm honest, I think the red one would look better on you. It would compliment your complexion."</p><p>Alice grinned. She looked to her sister and said. "See, this is why we need an extra pair of eyes from time to time."</p><p>Rosalie made a gruff noise in her throat and Alice laughed. They seemed to have a strange relationship - bordering somewhere on love and dislike. Amber considered that it reminded her of what she had had with her brother. He had been a couple of years older, which oftentimes made him throw his weight around. But he'd had a wicked sense of humour.</p><p>"I'll quickly try on the red one and then we'll move on." Alice said to the two of them, heading back to the changing room.</p><p>"I hope you don't get bored easily." Rosalie said to Amber.</p><p>"No, this is really nice actually." Amber promised.</p><p>"Even though I've been mean to you?" Amber had never thought Rosalie could sound so insecure.</p><p>"Even after that, yes."</p><p>Rosalie smiled, pleased by the answer.</p><p>After Alice had paid for the dress, they walked along the concourse together. The mirthful little sprite pointed out other stores, chatting happily about this and that. Rosalie was once more silent, walking along beside Amber with a calculated gait that looked unnatural on her. When Alice stopped to drink in the display of shoes in a store window, the blonde piped up.</p><p>"I was thinking I might take Amber to the seafront. You can look at shoes until you're blue in the face." She smirked.</p><p>"That's a great idea!" Alice gushed, and trotted off into the shop before Rosalie could change her mind.</p><p>"This way." Rosalie pointed across the road to an alley. A hand-painted signpost read Pier with an arrow. She moved off gracefully, and Amber had to push hard to keep up.</p><p>"What made you change your mind?" Amber asked.</p><p>Rosalie looked serious. "I never changed my mind about anything." She slowed down so that Amber could walk along beside her - as if by telepathy she had realized she was moving too fast. "I just worry about the others an awful lot. For a while, I thought it might be best if I didn't encourage this, but Alice was always going to have other ideas."</p><p>"She's very persistent." Amber observed.</p><p>"Yes." Rosalie hesitated. "Besides, I've rather enjoyed your company today."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>They walked along together down the alleyway - the sound and smell of the sea washing over them. Eventually, it opened up onto a wooden promenade. It had obviously been painted some time in the past, but the white paint was peeling and the beams were pockmarked with dirt and scars. A fine layer of salt encrusted everything from where the spray had touched it. Rosalie's heels knocked gently against the planks as she led them down onto the pier, that jutted out to sea like a pale, gnarled finger. A moment later, she stopped beside a bench, facing out over the water and sat down. Amber joined her.</p><p>"I think you need to understand something." She told her, quietly. "My family can be very particular about the people we invite in to our lives. We had certain rules about that, and I had gotten used to living by them. Then it all suddenly changed, but it did so too fast for me. And now I don't know where I stand."</p><p>"What rules?"</p><p>"We were not meant to mingle with...other people, that much." It was difficult not articulating what she really wanted to say, but Amber was not Bella. She probably had no idea what they were, or what potential danger she was in. The pretty human girl sat alert next to her, her face lacking a care in the world.</p><p>"That's sad." Amber said, sounding regretful.</p><p>"It wasn't really." Rosalie's reply made Amber give her a peculiar look. "We got used to it."</p><p>"Okay. So what changed?"</p><p>Rosalie paused, thinking about Bella Swan. She had been a girl - just like any other - arriving from Arizona to start a new life in Forks. Except she wasn't like the others at all, and in that she had stolen Edward's heart. Would it be simpler that she perceived this bewitching girl beside her to be another Bella? To disregard her and push her away? Or was she being foolish? She turned her glorious face to look at Amber.</p><p>She was captivating in the most remarkable ways. The way she watched everything like it was the first time she'd seen it, the hidden laugh in the corner of her lips; even the way she flicked her hair over her shoulders. She blinked and looked out at the lapping waters; it was all she could do to keep herself from staring. "Alice introduced us." She said, pointedly.</p><p>Amber looked abashed. Even that was pretty. "Oh, right. You know I did tell her I didn't want to be a nuisance." She said, diplomatically.</p><p>Rosalie laughed. "That ship sailed a long time ago." She replied.</p><p>"Am I causing you a lot of problems?"</p><p>Rosalie shook her head. "Not at the moment. But it depends."</p><p>"On what?"</p><p>Rosalie paused. "On whether you're at all good at keeping secrets." She answered, cryptically.</p><p>Amber didn't reply. Her eyes drifted out to sea - her face molded by stupefaction. Had anybody told her that today she would be sharing in a deep conversation with Rosalie Hale, she wouldn't have believed them. Rosalie had been an untouchable thing in school; everybody had warned her of that. Even Emmett had called her a Snow Queen. But, now that she was sat here talking to her, their opinions were becoming contestable.</p><p>"Alice really likes you." Rosalie said, suddenly. "She's barely talked about anything else since you turned up." A wry smile flitted across her face.</p><p>"I like her too." Amber admitted. "She's energetic and fun."</p><p>Rosalie huffed. "Sometimes, too much." Was there a note of envy in her voice?</p><p>Amber stole a look at her. The blonde goddess stared out across the ocean, pretending - as well as she could - not to notice. Her skin was white, almost to the point of being translucent and it looked soft too. Her hair flowed around her face like spun gold. Suddenly, she turned her head to look at her, faster than Amber could look away and their eyes met. She felt a shudder run up her back, but it wasn't unpleasant. Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "What?" Her gaze was intense, curious.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever met anybody quite like you."</p><p>To her surprise, Rosalie burst out laughing. "I wouldn't think you have, either."</p><p>"I was also thinking that I'd like to paint your impression."</p><p>Rosalie smirked, again. "You want to paint me?"</p><p>Amber smiled, coyly. "Only if the subject wishes it."</p><p>Rosalie became very still. Her eyes searched Amber's face. "It's strange. Not once have you told me that I'm beautiful."</p><p>The girl blinked. "Why is that strange?"</p><p>Rosalie shrugged. "People always do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. COURTING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Beautiful</em>. It was a word that she knew well, and had come to despise. She had been reminded so often of her good looks, that the novelty of it had worn off. Her repugnance of the word could have prevented her from seeing it before her, but that was almost impossible when sat beside one Miss Baudelaire. </p><p>The human girl sat vigilantly beside her, her hands resting in her lap as she watched the waves roll in. Her hair was soft and long - the color of dark chocolate, and every time the wind moved it, a floral scent rose up to tantalize her. Her deep rusty eyes were moving gently with the motion of the sea.</p><p>The sun had just begun to set over Port Angeles - blushing like a lovesick bride as she dipped below the horizon. The waves reached up to meet her face, until she descended so far that only the glow of her halo was still visible. Port Angeles settled into a slumber, soothed by the gentle hush of the sea and the glimmer of the first stars in the darkening sky. They were still sat on their bench by the pier, talking and looking out to sea when Alice found them. It seemed that she had been unable to resist the impulse to spend lavishly in her favorite stores, and had bought a lot more than a few things. Bags hung off her arms like feathers on a bird, but she didn't seem to notice them. She grinned broadly when she joined them. </p><p>"There are my two lovebirds." Her statement coaxed an annoyed huff out of Rosalie. </p><p>"We're just friends, Alice." She corrected, irritably. </p><p>"Mhm, friends who just so happen to be sat in the most romantic spot in Port Angeles. Sure." Alice teased, and gave Amber a wink. </p><p>"What took you so long?" Rosalie hastily changed the subject. </p><p>"I may have got distracted by the latest release of Jimmy Choo." She explained, holding up a bag as evidence. "But when you see them, you'll forgive me." </p><p>"No, I won't." Rosalie replied, but she had a bemused smile on the edge of her lips. </p><p>"Is there anything else you'd want to do?" The obsessive compulsive shopper in their midst asked. "Or are we ready to go home?" </p><p>Amber shook her head. "I don't have anything I need to do here, thank you. I'd be more than happy to go back. Maybe I could show you both some of the plans I've been developing for the garden? You're more than welcome to hang out at mine." Since arriving in Forks, Amber had taken an intense interest in the space around Rodey's cottage. The ground was thick and moist and would serve well for a variety of plants - albeit, ones that didn't mind copious shade and wet. </p><p>"Sure!" Alice gushed, inclining her head to one side as she led them back to the car. Unlike earlier that day, Rosalie did not march off ahead. She stayed beside Amber as they followed Alice, and all the while talked. </p><p>"You're into gardening?" Rosalie asked her, intrigued. </p><p>"Yes. I'll admit, I didn't get that much time to do it in England. But since I'm not there anymore, and Rodey's given me free reign of his little patch of earth, I've been embracing my inner landscaper."</p><p>"What was your house like in England?" </p><p>Amber shrugged. "Bigger than some, but sad. When a house is devoid of love, it taints the earth around it. It's like a bruise. I didn't feel welcome in that house, and each time I stepped over that threshold, I left a part of me at the door." </p><p>"I left a part of me behind a while ago too." Rosalie said, reminiscently. "Not for the same reasons of course, but I guess what I'm trying to say is, I know how it feels. To tear yourself apart." </p><p>"Thank you, I guess." Amber nodded, but didn't continue to speak on the matter. Rosalie had had a lot longer to comes to terms with her traumas, but for the human, they were fresh still. The girl breathed the cool evening air as they made their way to the stationary red Mercedes on the parking lot. Rosalie stepped quickly ahead to open the door for Amber, much to the delighted smile on Alice's face. </p><p>When they pulled up outside of Amber's house, Rodey had guests. A battered Chevy truck that had clearly seen better days was parked up beside Rodey's Ford. Alice and Rosalie followed Amber to the front porch - albeit a little stiffly, which went unexplained - toward a growing hum of jovial conversation coming from inside. When they entered, Rodey was laughing along with a joke one of his friends had said. The man in question was tall and rose-skinned, with long black hair. The dark, almond-shaped eyes were atypical of most men from the reservation near La Push. </p><p>"Amber, this is Harry Clearwater. You may remember him from a few summers back. You met his daughter, Leah." </p><p>Amber grinned. "Sure, I recall. Hi Harry." </p><p>"Amber, hi, I-" He abruptly stopped talking as he saw the two girls in her company. The smile on his face faltered and slid away from his lips, as if it had been planted there only by a fine layer of glue that had given way. His eyes sparkled, angrily. </p><p>"How was Port Angeles?" Rodey saved them from the awkward silence. He seemed oblivious to the quiet glare in Harry's eyes, or the disturbed expression on his face as he observed Amber with Alice and Rosalie. But it didn't escape Amber's notice; it was so odd and without explanation, that she was temporarily lost for words. "Rebel?" Rodey's question brought her back to her senses.</p><p>"It was great. We were just going to hang out for a bit now, actually." </p><p>"Sure, don't let us stop you." Rodey said, diving face first into a fresh can of Red Stripe. </p><p>"Okay. It's nice to see you again, Harry." </p><p>"You too Amber. Be careful, won't you." He said, ominously, giving Alice and Rosalie another suspicious look. Eventually, he turned his attention back to Rodey. As the girls climbed the stairs, he was asking. "Any more sightings of those wolves round these parts?" </p><p>"Nope, thank God." </p><p>"Well, these forests are large; it could just be that they moved on." He paused to drink. "Or something else might behind the string of attacks Charlie Swan told me about recently." Rodey had not seen Chief Swan for a good long while. It was news to him. <br/><br/>"Oh?" </p><p>"Yeah, some fellow from Seattle was found dead at the power station. They think it might be some kind of animal..." </p><p>Rodey shrugged. "Seattle is full of experienced hunters. If it's some kind of beast, it won't be long before they find it and dispatch it." <br/><br/>"Let's hope so." Harry said, raising his eyes to the ceiling as if he were still following the movements of Amber and her friends. </p><p>"You're friends with the Clearwater girl?" Alice asked as soon as the door closed. She sounded despondent as she dumped her shopping bags on Amber's floor. </p><p>"We met when I was fifteen. I haven't seen them since." </p><p>"Well, that's a silver lining." Rosalie said, tersely. She was moving around Amber's room slowly, observing each and every little thing. Occasionally, she brushed at something - a blanket, the fabric of the chair in the corner, the spines of books Amber had collected from the thrift shop, keys on Amber's computer. She turned her gaze back to the girl. "They're trouble." </p><p>Amber raised her brow questioningly. "Oh?" </p><p>"What Rosalie means is they can be especially illiberal when it comes to the history of their tribe, the reservation - not always great with outsiders. They're very proud of their antiquity." Alice explained. She pretended not to notice Rosalie's cautious stare. </p><p>Rosalie scoffed. She took a seat in the chair by the window, and gazed out at the view. "It's cute in here." She said, after a transitory pause. "I like it." </p><p>"Rodey built this place himself." Amber explained. "He did all the furniture in here too." The place had a cozy, country appeal that emanated warmth, just like its occupant. Amber sat down on her bed cross-legged and Alice copied her. "Alice told me he worked on your home too." </p><p>"He did." She nodded, and changed the subject. "Show me the plans for your garden." She demanded. </p><p>Amber remembered. "Oh right." She got off the bed and rummaged in a drawer at her desk. "Here." She handed a pile of papers to the blonde. </p><p>She watched, maladroitly as Rosalie flicked through the plans, tutting and kinking her eyebrows as she considered the plans. Finally, she handed them back. "You've got a good eye. I think they could work." She said. "May I suggest a clematis instead of a Wisteria? It takes less time to mature and is still beautiful." She shrugged and turned her attention to the view out of the window. </p><p>"I'll bear that in mind." Amber said, tucking the plans safely away after quickly scribbling down some extra notes. </p><p>Meanwhile, Harry Clearwater had decided to leave shortly after, implying other things requiring his immediate attention - and deliberately not lending voice to his displeasure at Amber's guests. Rodey walked him to the car, sparking a few smiles and sporadic laughter with his japes. "Well, I guess we'll see you around soon, Rodey." <br/><br/>"Sure, any time you feel the urge to come and date my flat screen, let me know." The enormous man said with a wink.<br/><br/>Harry grinned and got into his truck. As he started the engine, he leant out of the driver window, offering a handshake to his friend. "I'd watch your niece with those Cullens, Rodey. They can be particularly persuasive." He could not resist. <br/><br/>"The Cullens seem nice enough to me." Rodey argued, baffled by Harry's unwarranted concern. <br/><br/>Harry scoffed, and put his truck into reverse. "That's part of the problem." He said.  <br/> </p><p>☾</p><p> </p><p>By the time the rusted Chevy pulled up outside the Clearwater bungalow in La Push, the rain had subsided to a wild, lashing wind. The sentinel trees creaked and groaned, complaining bitterly as they strained at the roots to remain upright. Birds were borne aloft in flurries of feathers and disturbed calls, tossed in the merciless gale. Beyond the treacherous, unforgiving cliffs, the gray sea thrashed and boiled as if it were alive. A bad storm was rolling in. Harry could feel it in the aching of his joints and the prickling of his skin. He saw the same storminess within the dark, watchful eyes of his teenage daughter Leah. She stepped boldly out onto the front step at the sound of the truck. She was dressed in nothing but a faded gray t-shirt and torn denim shorts. The icy wind bit at her exposed skin, but not once did she indicate she was cold. </p><p>As he stepped from his truck, he noted with regret that she rarely smiled these days. A boy from across the reservation had a fair deal to do with that. But there was also a fearful secret that had been buried deep within the ancient bones of their heritage. It had been many generations since the Quileute tribe had seen it and it had come as a surprise when various members of their youth had fallen prey. Harry had never felt more helpless than when he had witnessed it consume his daughter - and in the twilight hours mourned the loss of her blithe and interested existence. The girl that waited for him on the doorstep could barely muster a smile. Her mouth twisted into a painful sneer as she watched him squelch across the peat earth to the door.  <br/><br/>"Leah." <br/><br/>"Dad." <br/><br/>He slipped by her into the shelter of their home, shaking off his jacket and hanging it up. His boots were pulled from his feet and discarded on a rack full of similar, well-worn footwear. Like most families in La Push, nobody believed in wasting anything. This often meant that children grew into clothes and feigned gratitude for decaying hand-me-downs.  </p><p>"So, did you see her?" He had never quite understood her obsession with Amber Baudelaire. The British girl's visits to Forks had been sporadic and short to say the least; not really offering the necessary time to develop a close friendship. But you would have been forgiven for thinking she'd known her her whole life, the way Leah talked about her. Her eyes danced across his face in anticipation. </p><p>"Well," Harry said, settling into his favorite armchair. "She's grown into a nice young woman, that I can say." He offered. "And she's not lost her manners either." He shot Leah a look, as if to imply that - in comparison - she lacked etiquette.</p><p>She ignored him and pulled a face. "Is that it? You didn't talk to her, or anything?" She was vexed. "You <em>know </em>I wanted to come with you today. Why didn't you let me?"</p><p>Harry sighed, holding his hands up to silence her. "Next time Leah, next time. Besides, I'm glad you didn't. She wasn't in for most of the day and when she came back, she had company. I didn't want to disturb her." He explained simply.</p><p>The teenager scoffed, frustrated. Was he detecting a pang of jealousy? He let his eyes wander around their home, avoiding looking at Leah directly in case she noticed the concern on his face. </p><p>The interior of their wood bungalow was small to say the least. But it was cosy. The panelled walls had many a tapestry, ceremonial tomahawk or bow hanging on it and there were a number of antlers adorning the walls - Harry was an avid hunter. The wood burner had been kept alight - there were fresh logs hissing and crackling on the flames. A handful of pine cones heavy with natural oils released a mellow ligneous scent into the air. It merged with the mouthwatering aromas of cooking. Whilst Harry had watched the game with Rodey, Leah had taken the short walk to the local market. The day's special was fresh elk caught by a local hunter, which she had accompanied with vegetables and stock. </p><p>Leah watched her father as he sank into his chair by the fire. Her eyes burned with a ferocious yearning but he remained stubbornly silent. He thought back to the image of the two girls standing with Amber that afternoon. He knew exactly how Leah would react had he told her. He decidedly pursed his lips and refrained from spilling the truth - the teenager had enough on her plate right now. </p><p>"I was thinking of going to visit her." Leah broke the silence, searching her father's face for resistance. But the old man had his face turned to the fire, his eyes alive with the light that reflected in them. His face was ponderous - not particularly attentive to his daughter. </p><p>Harry's mouth quivered, picturing his daughter coming to realise exactly <em>who </em>Amber considered good company. </p><p>"Well, ring her first." He said, knowing that he could not outrightly stop her from seeing the Baudelaire girl. "Organise a day out or something, or whatever it is that girls do." </p><p>"Fine." </p><p>Leah had never been one for many words. She had become more succinct since her experience with Sam Uley. What had first appeared to be a whirlwind romance had quickly soured. Harry would have been lying to himself had he said he was not disappointed. A match between his family and the Uleys would have been most favorable for his family came from a long line of chieftains. Despite the modernisation of their world, the Quileutes still married politically whenever they could. But it was not to be so for Leah. Sam had fallen for another girl on the reservation and Leah had been pushed aside. Harry knew more than most that his daughter would not be one to forget or forgive that easily.</p><p>The girl who had stolen Sam's affections was Emily Young. She was sweet-natured, a stranger to discourse, always with a smile for everyone. Maybe that was why Sam favoured her over Leah. Even at the best of times, she could be brusque and quick to anger. And it didn't help that her younger brother Seth, revered Sam as if he were some kind of god. It may have been for a perfectly justifiable reason, but try telling a heartbroken and angry teenage girl that. </p><p>"Sam's really cool." Seth would argue, whenever Leah tried to deny him hanging around with the Uleys. "He knows so much about the tribe, and he's really good to me." </p><p>"He was nice to me once too." Leah would say, her eyes darkening as she dredged up a distant memory. "But you should be careful. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing." Her tone was bitter, the words dripping off her tongue like a malignant ooze. </p><p>"I thought you were friends?" <br/><br/>"Yeah, so did I."</p><p>Dissatisfied with the lack of details, Leah trudged - defeated - to the kitchen. She knew that Harry was aware she had wanted to meet the Baudelaires again. But he seemed oddly disinterested with the notion - if not steadfastly opposed. She served up three bowls of the stew she had made and balanced them carefully on her arms as she distributed them. Her father managed a meek smile in thanks as he took one, but promptly returned to staring into the flames, apparently lost in thought. She left him to it and went to find Seth. Her younger brother was in his room, watching a wildlife documentary on his television and simultaneously doing his homework. He looked up briefly and smiled as she put the bowl down on a side table. "Do you like Amber?" He asked inquisitively, an exuberant grin spreading across his boyish face as their eyes met. <em>Of course he'd been eavesdropping!</em> Seth could not resist poking his nose in. </p><p>She squinted at him, irritated. "Button it, runt." She warned, and turned on her heel. "At least she's better than your boyfriend." She gave him a cruel sneer, revelling in the horror on her brother's face. </p><p>"I'm not gay!" The fifteen-year-old whined. "Sam's my friend." Seth had not yet learnt how to deal a remark back in kind. His face twisted painfully. He looked positively wounded by the idea, but Leah was too wrapped up in her own frustrations to ease his suffering. If she were honest with herself, she had been a pretty poor excuse for a sister since Sam had offended her. </p><p>"Fooled me." She said, sarcastically, slamming her bedroom door and shutting out the world that currently bothered her so much. She slid onto her bed and tucked into the stew aggressively. As she ate, she looked around her room at the posters and tribal artwork she had collected over the years. Devotion bordering on radical tribal patriotism was common in the Quileute tribe - particularly when it came to their history. Leah was no exception. She regarded shrewdly, the likeness of a wolf rearing up before a frightful demon. The caption on the print read 'Defending Against the Cold One'<em>. </em>It was a classical tale of their tribe that was frequently shared around the fire on ceremonial occasions.</p><p>Sam had told her it once, when they had still been close. Their tribe were imbued with an ancient magic which only stirred in the bravest of warriors whensoever danger was near. Such peril had haunted the tribe in the form of a chilling demon known as 'The Cold One'. They were said to have had skin of ice and eyes that burned like hellfire. Worst of all was their incessant thirst for human blood. Since the days of Chief Kaheleha, members of the tribe had surrendered themselves to the ancient gifts of their bloodline. She remembered with a wry smile how she had scoffed at the tale back then - convinced that it had simply been a story designed to frighten mischievous children. As she consumed another mouthful of boiled meat and vegetables, she felt the vibration of such magic through her own veins and winced at how naive she had once been. </p><p><br/><br/>☾<br/><br/></p><p>Alice and Rosalie only stayed for a short while. Amber was disappointed at first and concerned that she had somehow bored them. But Alice explained they had a family outing the following day and needed to be fresh for it. Then all anxieties had melted away. Alice had hugged her at the front door, almost squeezing the breath out of her with enthusiasm. Rosalie had not gone quite so far - she managed a smile and a compliment about the day's activities. It would have been exhilarating to have been embraced by one such as Rosalie Hale, but the kind words alone were enough to encourage a broad smile to emerge on Amber's face. Besides, it was a lot better than their previous meetings. </p><p>She had waited until the rear lights of the Mercedes had disappeared from view, before she stepped back inside the cottage. It was then that the phone rang. Rodey was the first to answer it. <br/><br/>"Hello?" His voice inquired. </p><p>There was a pause, a short hum of acknowledgment from Rodey, before he held out the phone to Amber. "It's for you, Rebel." He said. <br/><br/>She took the phone curiously. She was half-expecting to hear Alice on the other end, but instead it was a different female voice. This one carried a deep resonance, a healthy strength that was instantly recognisable. "Hey, Amber. Uh, I don't know if you'll remember me but-" <br/><br/>"Leah?" She heard the breath of relief escape her with the recollection. "Leah Clearwater, where have you been hiding yourself?" Amber teased.<br/><br/>Had it been almost three or four years since they had last met, Amber was delighted to find that Leah had never lost her characteristic trenchancy. It filled her voice with an avidity that made Amber laugh. "Yeah, hiding from you and the other pale faces." The grin was palpable in Leah's tone. </p><p>"Your father was here today." Amber said. "He's looking good." <br/><br/>"Sure. Just more ornery by the day. Old age does that to you." Leah agreed, though rather tersely. "Anyway, I didn't phone just to make fun of you...or talk about my dad." <em>Well, that was comforting. </em>There was a strained pause. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?" </p><p>Leah sounded almost embarrassed, which struck Amber as particularly out of sorts. The question that rose to her mind was instantaneously answered when a kerfuffle started on the end of the line. There was scrabbling, a horrified shout and a door being slammed. There were one or two swear words and the sound of running feet. A boy's voice suddenly filled Amber's ear. Seth was breathless and laughing, and Amber figured he was doing his best to command the situation by running away with the phone. "Amber! You should come and see my sister more often." He said, gleefully. "She<em> fancies</em> you." There was an alarmed exclamation from Leah, and the sound of the wind being knocked out of Seth as she tackled him. <br/><br/>"Ge'off." Seth mumbled. "You weigh as much as a buffalo. Buffalo-butt." </p><p>"Give me the phone, squirt." <br/><br/>"N'uhuh." There was a tiny squeak of complaint. Leah must have stooped as low as torture to wrestle the phone away from Seth's fingers. Amber grinned and shook her head as she continued to listen. <br/><br/>"Seth...!" <br/><br/>"What?!" <br/><br/>"Apologise." <br/><br/>"No. Just admit it already, or are you too shy? Scaredy-cat!" There was another high-pitched shout and the sound of hastily retreating feet. There was a scratching on the other end of the line as Leah retrieved the device. </p><p>"You don't know a thing about it!" She shouted after her brother. "Uh, sorry about that." She offered Amber with a huff.<br/><br/>"Don't worry about it, it was amusing." <br/><br/>"Seth thinks he's a know-it-all." She explained, gruffly. </p><p>"How old he is now?" <br/><br/>"Fifteen." <br/><br/>"That explains a lot." Amber grinned. She heard a short laugh from Leah. <br/><br/>"Anyway, back to the <em>real </em>reason I was phoning. Are you free tomorrow?" </p><p>Amber shrugged. "Yes. Want me to come to the reservation?" </p><p>Leah could barely disguise her joy. "Great! I'll pick you up." Her voice sounded instantly lighter, happier. Seth risked appearing round the frame of her door to offer a thumbs up. Leah lobbed a book at him and the boy dipped away, giggling. </p><p>"Actually, Rodey got me a bike now so I'll see you at your place. You'll have to give me the address though. I've not been on the reservation for years." <br/><br/>There was a brief moment of toing and froing as both girls exchanged new mobile numbers and addresses. Amber would meet Leah at her house for eleven in the morning. "So," Leah said, moving the conversation on to more favorable topics. "How're you finding Forks? Why did England exile you?" <br/><br/>"I love it here." Amber replied. "I feel like I belong here. Exile's not been that bad." <br/><br/>"Urgh, you palefaces and your pilfering of land. You only live here because we allow it." She teased, sounding more smug than she should have. </p><p>"I'm not pale," Amber joined in, grinning on the other end of the phone. "I simply have an unfortunate lack of pigment." She laughed heartily. <br/><br/>Leah snorted. "You're so white you look like an advert for talcum powder." <br/><br/>"What does that make you? A preview for a new stock cube?" <br/><br/>"Shut it, Chalky." Leah was struggling to stifle her giggles. Amber had always been quick on the comebacks. <br/><br/>"You first, Conker." <br/><br/>Leah beamed from ear to ear. "I missed you." She admitted suddenly. "It's been boring around here. It'll be good to see you again. Although I'll have to punish you for calling me 'Conker'. That was unacceptable." <br/><br/>"I'm quivering with fear." Amber said, sarcastically. "I'm looking forward to seeing you too." </p><p>They concluded their phone conversation with a few more light-hearted japes before they both hung up. Amber found Rodey leaning against the hallway wall, waiting for an update. Despite appearing particularly macho, he was still a sucker for gossip. "So that was Leah Clearwater then. Wondered when she'd get back in touch." He said, smiling. "Seems like you'll have no problem making more friends here." His smile widened, remembering how Harry had mentioned Leah that very day. He had remarked upon her constant pestering about wanting to see Amber again. It seemed fitting that she would relieve the aging man of such a burden. </p><p>"Yeah, we're meeting up tomorrow at the reservation." She explained, cheerily. <br/><br/>"That'll be nice for you. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He recalled he had not seen Amber smile as much as she had in the last few weeks since her arrival. It was a personal triumph - knowing that he had rescued his niece from such a bothersome existence that only England could have afforded. Watching her flourish the way she had in Forks only served to inflate the feeling of victory, although he would never lend voice to it. <br/><br/>His niece surveyed him curiously. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" She asked. <br/> <br/>Rodey nodded. "Actually, yes I am. Harry Clearwater and Billy Black have arranged a fishing trip with Charlie Swan. They invited me along. I simply couldn't resist the thought of landing some nice big Chinooks for the table. We start out early so I probably won't be here when you leave." </p><p>"Does that mean Bella might need some company tomorrow?" Amber thought back to what the girls at school had told her about Bella Swan - albeit in an unappealing manner. It had been her direct impression that she only ever appeared to hang around with the Cullens and nobody else - which left Amber wondering if she was either choosy or simply lacking other friends. It wouldn't hurt to at least offer her an option for the day. </p><p>"It's nice of you to ask but I doubt it. She has that Cullen boy to keep her occupied." <br/><br/>"Well, that's settled then." Amber concluded, happily. </p><p>Sunday was going to be a good day for everybody. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. LA PUSH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as he had implied the day before, Rodey was long gone by the time Amber had showered and made herself breakfast the next morning. Fishing meant very early starts to ensure the best catches - Rodey would have left at dawn. Being alone didn't bother her at all - it was sometimes nice to rattle around on her own with her thoughts. She was not surprised to find a note on the table.  </p><p>
  <em>Gone fishing. A Boys' Day Out always means a few beers afterward. Expect me to be late home (maybe even tomorrow if it's a good one). Enjoy your day on the reservation. </em>
</p><p>Amber smiled as she crumpled up the note and binned it. She knocked back a glass of orange juice - with the bits in of course because, let's face it, smooth is blasphemy. She was just finishing washing up, when she heard her phone signal a message. She dried her hands on a cloth and reached for it inattentively, expecting to find some witty remark from Leah, who could not wait a moment longer to start teasing her.</p><p>She was intrigued to find it was from an unknown number. Her interest peaked, she opened the message. The delicious mystery soon dissolved as she read the text. <br/><br/><em>Good morning. </em></p><p>
  <em>I hope you do not mind but I got your number off Alice's phone. I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed spending time with you yesterday, Amber. It is a big thing for me to be this honest, and I rarely am these days, but I must admit lest I cause myself untold discomfort, that I think you're a nice person. I was wrong to be so adverse to you in the beginning. For that I am sorry, and it would be an honor if you would allow me to make it up to you. See you at lunch on Monday? If not, then mayhaps the library?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Rose</em>
</p><p>The message was accompanied by two kisses, placed alone, as if she had been unsure whether it was polite to imply intimacy or not. Amber had to read it a couple of times. She was utterly astonished to be laying eyes on words from someone she had once thought so remote and circumspect. Rosalie had been more open than usual the day before, but still not as comfortable as Amber considered she could be. Her admittance in the message only served to make Amber ponder what Rosalie would be like when she truly let her guard down. Then another thought passed across her mind - maybe this was some cruel joke or a dream that she had yet to wake from. She pinched herself to make sure.</p><p>The message remained. Her conscious mind complained at the nip of fingertips against flesh. She gawked.</p><p>It took her a short while of bustling around her room and getting ready for the day with Leah, to get her thoughts in some form of order. The unanticipated declaration from perhaps the loveliest creature she had ever laid eyes upon, had sent her mind into a spin. She drifted around the bedroom in a daze. She would never have thought that a similar experience was befalling the tall blonde on the opposite side of Forks. </p><p>In a house that was befitting of such affluence as the Cullens surely possessed, an apprehensive Rosalie paced the living room to the bemusement of her siblings. In customary fashion, she paused every so often to look at her phone. When she found it empty, she huffed and returned to her patrol. <br/><br/>Emmett watched her march back and forth, thumbing the buttons of a controller, but the game was momentarily forgotten. Jasper cringed at every exhalation of breath as he delved into another historical fiction he had pulled from the shelf. Esme had become adept at avoiding awkward situations by acting entirely normal in such circumstances. She hummed innocently as she crocheted a comfort blanket for a ward at Carlisle's workplace. She tried to give Emmett a subtle warning as she saw him turn his head in Rosalie's direction. But the enormous youth was too lost in curiosity to notice. <br/><br/>"Uh, Rosalie, are you okay?" He asked. His dark eyebrows temporarily disappeared beneath the rim of his baseball cap. In the centuries he had known her, Emmett could not remember a time he had seen Rosalie behave this way. He floundered at the sight. "Knickers in a twist?" He suggested loudly. <br/><br/>A long, low whistle of disbelief escaped Jasper. He was prudish and disliked Emmett's choice of words. If he was searching for a beating, Jasper knew he'd find it if he continued talking like that. Fortunately, Rosalie chose not to answer her brother's provocative question. She growled quietly and resumed stalking the room, marking out the places where furniture blocked her path with aggressive sidesteps to avoid knocking into them.<br/><br/>"I'll take that as a no then." Emmett decided it was safer to ignore her, and returned to his game.  </p><p>Jasper coughed and reinstated his attention on his book. His relief was to be short-lived however.<br/><br/>"Who's not okay?" Alice appeared upon a tree branch just beyond the window. With a sure leap, she landed athletically inside the living room. She saw Jasper and afforded him a suggestive wink - she was always more forthcoming after a hunt. Her omniscient eyes glowed topaz in the light.  </p><p>Had Rosalie Hale been uncomfortable already, the arrival of her nosy sister only served to rattle her even more. She snarled and spun away defensively. Ever since the episode in the car, she had been distrustful of Alice. Although she had risked plausible altercations by attending the shopping trip due to copious peer pressure. She was secretly glad she had. Getting to know Amber Baudelaire outside of the prying school environment had helped tremendously - it made her feel safe enough to open up a little. She had heard enough of the rumors circulating Forks High School to know she was never safe from peoples' unwanted attentions and cruelty. Allowing the newcomer to see a different side to her - without the gossip - seemed to be most beneficial.</p><p>And since they had met beyond the confines of the academic institution they both attended, Rosalie had come to a bold conclusion. Amber Baudelaire was a genuinely nice and intriguing person. Yes, she was human and yes, Rosalie <em>didn't </em>like that fact, but she was mysteriously alluring to an extent that no other human could be. She was also extraordinarily attractive for her kind yet humble about it. It riled her in the way it only could to someone as insecure as she truly was. Encouraging conversation and close contact with the human had been a thrill to say the least, if not entirely dismantling for her. Having left the Baudelaire household, Rosalie had found she had been incapable of thinking about anything else, and her usual day-to-day activities suddenly seemed boring. In this short period, Rosalie had come to discover just how desperately she craved reassurance. <em>God forgive me that it had to be with this human...if He still loves me, despite of what I am.</em></p><p>Amber had either not read her message yet, or had chosen not to reply, but the longer her screen remained barren, the more it annoyed her. She started to panic, wondering if she had sent it to the wrong person. Maybe Emmett would discover a heartfelt declaration of interest from "...the most frigid vampire I've ever met." Alice tentatively stepped forward, smelling faintly of the blood she had consumed moments before. "Rosalie?" She inquired, gently. To her annoyance, a knowing smile played at the corner of Alice's lips. She probably had foreseen this very outcome and was simply pretending she knew nothing. It was her way of keeping life around here entertaining - getting everybody to spill the beans of their own accord to create a spectacle.</p><p>"I'm fine, Alice. Go away, please." Rosalie said, coolly. </p><p>"Sure." Alice replied, disbelievingly. She opened her mouth to say something further when a bell tone interrupted her. Rosalie forgot all about her annoying sister in an instant. Her eyes flew to her phone screen, her movements so fast as to appear a blur. The hard line of her mouth softened into a remarkable smile as she read something. </p><p>It was Amber. The reply read.</p><p>
  <em>Hello Rosalie (or do you prefer Rose?). I must say I would never have expected to receive a message from you and quite so soon, but as we're both being honest here, it was a lovely surprise and I really enjoyed reading it. Thank you for your compliment(s) and your invitation to meet. I too think you are very nice and I would love to see you again. It doesn't just have to be at school. My home is always open to you as you know. Or we could arrange a different meeting place of your choice? - The Girl Trying Not to Be a Problem. </em>
</p><p>There were two kisses in response to hers. This pleased her greatly. </p><p>"Are you going to enlighten us?" Alice's voice piped up. She realized everybody was staring at her - again. Emmett had consequently totalled his Fortnite character - a loss he would complain about bitterly for the next few weeks, once he had come to his senses. Even Esme was making a poor effort of pretending for once and had messed up a stitch. She absentmindedly unpicked it as she watched the scene unfold. </p><p>"It is lovely to see you happy, my dear Rosalie." The Cullen matriarch proclaimed prematurely, recognising the glow of happiness that so rarely adorned the Hale girl's exquisite features. She seemed unaware of the ill timing of her statement.<br/><br/>Her adoptive daughter bristled. "I didn't say anything." Rosalie complained, clearly disliking the attention. She was agitated that everybody else seemed to know something about her before she had even told them.  <br/><br/>Esme nodded, shrugged, returned to her careful work. "I know, my dear." She replied in her quiet, musical voice. <br/><br/>"Please tell us what makes you so happy!" Alice requested, enthusiastically. She was barely able to contain her excitement. Her behaviour only served to confirm Rosalie's suspicions. </p><p>The blonde tensed. "No. I don't need to tell you anything right this instant." She answered protectively, moving to stow her phone safely away. But Alice was quick.</p><p>In a flash, she had crossed the space between them and grabbed the phone. She brought the screen to her face and read. The smile on her face evolved into a glistening presentation of delight, followed by a squeal. It rapidly turned into a shriek as Rosalie launched herself at her sibling and retrieved her mobile. Without blinking, she raised her sister off the ground and cast the pixie out of the living room window. Alice hit the tree beyond it with as much elegance as a sack of potatoes. There was a sudden flurry of confusion as Jasper jumped up from his seat, exclaiming fury at Rosalie for her actions, whilst Emmett reached for his phone to start filming. Esme carefully put away her crochet, inherently aware it could get ripped to shreds in the scenario that was quickly unfolding before her. <br/><br/>The crunch as wood splintered beneath Alice was taken up by a chorus of echoes as the trees all about emulated the cry of their injured brethren. She disappeared beyond the line of the window whilst the tree she had hit groaned and quaked. With a sound like water churning over mountain scree, it tumbled to the ground on top of Alice. There were gasps of disbelief - and one guffaw of laughter from Emmett. </p><p>Esme reprimanded the blonde with an angered shout. "Rosalie!"  <br/><br/>Jasper ran to the window. "My mate!" He turned to Rosalie. "You heartless cow!" All gentility had swiftly been cast aside to reveal anger. <br/><br/>"Jasper!" Esme snapped. <br/><br/>Emmett laughed even harder, zooming in for the ultimate shot. "Priceless." <br/><br/>"Emmett, not now." Esme's nerves were fraying. "I'm sure Irina doesn't really need to see this." <br/><br/>The poor woman found herself dealing out strong rebuttal to all of them as a ripple of shock, amusement and frustration worked its way around the entire household. Even Edward risked bringing Bella into proximity with a furious Rosalie, unable to resist curiosity at the sounds of a struggle.<br/><br/>"Why is Alice under a fallen tree? Rosalie, why are you thinking about that attractive human from school?" He quipped, an entertained smile on his lips as he caught her thoughts.<br/><br/>"Are you talking about Amber?" Emmett blundered into the conversation. His eyes sparkled happily. <br/><br/>Edward nodded and grinned. "I don't know anybody else who rides a motorcycle. Do you?" He confirmed. <br/><br/>Emmett bumped the air with one fist and instantly took up a chorus. "<em>I believe in miracles! Where you from, you sexy thing...</em>" From first impressions, Emmett Cullen looked the sort to be tone deaf, but as he enthusiastically assumed the words for Hot Chocolate's hit single, the room was filled with music. </p><p>The more someone spoke - or sang, in Emmett's case - the taller Rosalie grew, until she finally snapped. <br/><br/>"Would you please all kindly, <em>va te faire foutre!" </em>Rosalie very rarely used profanities, and this fact played out on the faces of everybody present. <br/><br/><em>"ROSALIE!"</em> Esme had truly lost it. If there was one thing she hated more than poor table manners, it was bad language. Had she still had blood in her veins, her face would have been flushed with disapproval. "Get out of this house right now! Don't you dare come back until you've calmed down! Think about what you've done. I expect better of you. You <em>will</em> apologise to Alice later."</p><p>Without a word, the blonde vampire stormed out, gritting her teeth and looking just about ready to murder someone. <br/><br/>Now at ground level, Alice heaved herself out from underneath the tree, much to the relief of Jasper. She busied herself with removing splinters from her hair and checking her designer clothes for scuffs. Once satisfied there was little to no harm done, Alice cast her eyes aloft to the window above and called out triumphantly. "I knew it!" A huge grin was on her pretty little face. <br/><br/>Emmett shouted back. "How did it feel getting crushed by a tree?" He was characteristically unsympathetic to her plight. The camera was still rolling on his phone. Irina would soon receive a sneak peek into a typical day in the Cullen household.  </p><p>"Why don't you come and find out?" Alice was half tempted to give him a finger but thought better of it. Esme was already aggrieved by Rosalie's colorful use of the French vernacular. <br/><br/>Emmett grinned and disappeared from sight. <br/><br/>Jasper was left to observe his lover from the window. "Are you quite alright ma'am?" He called down to her. </p><p>"Absolutely."<br/><br/>"Anything I can do?" <br/><br/>Alice's smile turned into a devilish smirk. "Meet me in our room in half an hour."</p><p><br/>☾</p><p>She heard the bike before she saw it.</p><p>Leah had been impatient all morning - watching the minutes tick by on the old cuckoo clock in the hallway outside her room. The longer she stared at it, the slower it seemed to go until she felt she would go crazy with the anticipation. Harry had left before she'd risen for the day - some boring fishing trip that she certainly had no interest in. For once, Seth had managed <em>not </em>to annoy her. He'd appeared with a tattered version of Scrabble in hand and challenged her to a game. She had accepted, if only to keep her mind from obsessing. <br/><br/>By the time Seth had thoroughly beaten her with his impressive vocabulary, the eleventh hour had arrived. A distant growl built into a feral roar as a motorbike pulled up outside the Clearwater house. Leah jumped to her feet, smiling broadly and dashing out through the front door without any shoes on her bare feet. She flung herself at Amber intently, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in to a hug. She didn't care what Seth thought as she embraced the girl - it was pure relief that washed over her as she felt Amber hug her back. <br/><br/>"You finally made it, Chalky." She said, as Amber removed her helmet. She took a long look at the bike, appreciatively. "Nice ride." <br/><br/>"Thank you. You're looking good." Amber complimented, swinging her leg off. "I forgot how vast this place is. It really is a wonder I found it." Her eyes scanned the tiny house nestled into a bank of conifer trees. A small stream babbled to itself as it meandered past, a rundown garage off to one side had a battered old motorboat and a few old car parts sheltering beneath it. The most intriguing thing on the plot was a twenty-foot tall totem pole carved in the likeness of various animals, and painted in the Quileute fashion. "That is amazing." </p><p>Leah seemed authentically pleased by Amber's praise. "It's decent." Leah admitted, briefly casting her dark eyes over the totem. "Dad made it after a tree blew down last fall. Contrary to popular belief, he's a dab hand with a chain saw and chisel." </p><p>"It's very colorful." Amber observed. <br/><br/>Leah nodded. "Well, we're not just good hunters and warriors. We make good art too." Her chest swelled pridefully. <br/><br/>"I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have a tribe. The closest things we have are football teams and squadrons in the Armed Forces. But it's not the same. You all look out for each other, and support one another in whatever you do. It's nice." <br/><br/>"Weren't you in the Armed Forces back in England?" Leah had a good memory. <br/><br/>"Once." Amber replied simply. She had never enjoyed talking about it. Even discussing it with Rosalie had been hard. <br/><br/>"I think it would have ruined you." The Clearwater girl admitted, wisely. "You might be a paleface but you're better than most of them." It was as much of a compliment as Leah could afford. <br/><br/>"Amber!" There was a happy shout and a boy with short black hair that bowled into her. He hugged her even more enthusiastically than Leah had. Amber ruffled his locks and gave him a fist bump. <br/><br/>"Hello Seth." </p><p>"So, what are we going to do today?" The teenage boy asked, presumptive. </p><p>Leah pulled a face. "<em>We</em> aren't doing anything. You're not invited." Her tongue had always been sharp. Her brother withered from the sting in her words. But his eyes remained hopeful as he looked to Amber for reconciliation. </p><p>Amber shrugged. "Tell you what Seth, I'll take you for a spin on the bike later. How does that sound?"<br/><br/>"You'll never get him off it." Leah said, sarcastically. </p><p>Seth instantly brightened. "Cool!" All slights forgotten, he charged back into the house leaving the two girls alone. <br/><br/>Leah stood awkwardly, hands tucked into the pockets of a pair of ripped denim shorts. She had grown a lot since Amber had last seen her - yet again, so had she. She was a young woman now that had filled out her t-shirt and second-hand clothes with pleasant curves. There was a similar appraising look on Leah's face as she studied Amber. </p><p>"So, what do you want to do today?"<br/><br/>Amber shrugged. "I guess it would be nice to explore the reservation. Maybe you've got some favorite spots you can show me?" She suggested.</p><p>"Okay. So hiking." Her tone was dispassionate but she didn't complain. "I'm genuinely glad you came to live in Forks by the way. I was going slowly crazy having nobody else but Seth to talk to."<br/><br/>"What about that boy you liked?" Amber instantly regretted bringing him up. Leah tensed and her expression became acetic. She drew an angry line in the dirt with a toe and looked sullen. <br/><br/>"We don't get on anymore." She said, gruffly. A chapped hand tucked a stray lock of black hair behind an ear. "Boys are jerks." </p><p>Amber chose not to reply. She tucked her helmet under one arm and said. "Right then, take me to your humble abode, Brave." Leah was relieved not to have to dwell anymore on Sam Uley. She smiled and strode ahead of Amber into the small wooden bungalow.</p><p>The house was quaint and filled with tribal paraphernalia. Amber spent a little time looking at items on shelves and the walls, as Leah padded from her room to the kitchen, and got them some refreshments. Seth had retired to his room to play on his PlayStation - his slights with Leah forgotten. Eventually, the teenager sat down opposite Amber on the couch, passing her a glass of fruit water and noticeably calmer since her brother had let them be. <br/><br/>"I think I should explain myself a bit better." She spoke up. "Sam cheated on me."</p><p>Amber raised a brow. "Well that was foolish of him." She said. <br/><br/>"Was it?" Leah looked up through her lashes, two long fingers idly tracing the rim of her glass. </p><p>Amber narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "I think so. You're a very attractive person and I honestly don't think he knew what he had." <br/><br/>Leah smiled wryly. "That's part of the problem actually. I might have told him that I wasn't sure of myself." She smirked humorlessly as she watched the flood of realization pass across Amber's face. "Yeah, I'm not sure I even <em>like </em>boys in that way."<br/><br/>"Leah Clearwater, are you coming out to me?" Amber's lips were raised in a soft smile. She was amused by the news, but not demeaning. She knew all too well how it felt. </p><p>The Clearwater girl paused. Finally, she huffed and shrugged. "Well, it was either you or my brother I told. I know which option I prefer." She added. "Though I'm pretty sure Seth already guessed."</p><p>Amber laughed lightly. "Well, welcome to the club." Amber had told Leah about her sexuality the last time they'd met. It had never occurred to the Baudelaire girl that she would be sat listening to her friend admitting much the same thing. She chuckled quietly and shook her head at the irony, whilst Leah fidgeted and tried not to blush. <br/><br/>"You won't...tell anyone, will you? At least not yet." She asked. For the first time, Leah looked scared.<br/><br/>Amber crossed her heart. "Of course not. It's not my place." <br/><br/>"Good, or I'd have to scalp you." Leah winked. <br/><br/>"You're just jealous because I have better hair than you." The paleface teased to Leah's obvious amusement. <br/><br/>"Shut up you toff. You look like a well-used mop. A pet dog wouldn't even want those locks." She squinted playfully. <br/><br/>"It's called helmet hair." Amber toyed, running her long pale fingers through her silken tresses. Her white smile was delightful, her soft accent kindling an odd emotion within Leah's chest.</p><p>"Is that what you call it?" <br/><br/>"Please. Compared to my elegant paleface style, yours looks like a sentient merkin." </p><p>Leah fell about laughing. Only Amber Baudelaire had ever been able to tease her in this way. She laughed until her stomach hurt, then gasping for air, she finished off her drink and rose. "I'll take you to the best view on La Push. We should take some snacks and make a fire when we get there. You'd kick yourself if you missed the sunset." </p><p>"Okay, that sounds great." Amber stood up. </p><p>They worked together in the kitchen, sourcing suitable foodstuffs to load into Leah's backpack and ensuring to pack drinks and a first-aid kit. By the time they were both satisfied, they looked ready to summit a mountain. Leah shouted out to Seth that they were leaving, and closed the door behind them. </p><p>She pointed into the encroaching forests. "We go this way." She said. </p><p>The atmosphere within the forest was strange. The air was close and thick, and ran down their throats like treacle. Whenever there was a break in the canopy, sunlight streamed down and hit the forest floor, illuminating tiny clusters of wildflowers or a glade filled with nervous deer. Leah spoke quietly, pointing out things to Amber and even explaining the medicinal qualities of certain plants. Amber drank it all in. </p><p>They had been trekking for a couple of hours when Amber first heard it. The wind was coursing overhead, rustling the uppermost branches, but the sound that now filtered through to her ears was harsher, more insistent. It sounded like the rasping breaths of some long-forgotten mythical beast, slumbering beneath the trees. Finally, she saw what it was.<br/><br/>The forest submitted to a terrifying drop-off where hardened limestone cliffs plummeted to meet the frothing sea. The wind had whipped the surface of the ocean into large waves that shattered against the foot of the cliffs. It was here, on what could have been the edge of the world, that Leah set her backpack down and busied herself with collecting firewood. <br/><br/>Amber joined in, finding some dry kindle and a few suitable logs. Leah had already started sparking the first flames in a carefully constructed pyramid of wood when she returned with her meagre offering. Amber set her collection down in a pile to be used later, and crouched next to Leah, letting her eyes wander out beyond the heights. <br/><br/>"This place," she said wistfully. "It's really beautiful." <br/><br/>"It is." Leah agreed, blowing hastily on the first tentative flames. With a crackle and a roar, the fire sprang into life. "There." She seemed pleased with her work. Amber nodded appreciatively. </p><p>Leah rummaged in the backpack and began making a pile of the food they'd brought. There were cookies and marshmallows and chocolate. Amber had campaigned for a couple of apples and bananas. The Quileute teenager had even thought of a couple of blankets. She stood up and unravelled them, then patted the space next to her for Amber to sit back down. "You'd be picking pine needles off your arse for weeks otherwise." She explained. </p><p>With the fire dancing in the pit and the snacks all organised for consumption, the two girls sat down side by side and talked of many things. Leah asked about England and about British culture. By the time Amber had finished describing the etiquette of upper classes, Leah had come to the conclusion that nobody in their right mind would want to live there. "It explains why you ran away." She murmured. <br/><br/>Amber shrugged. "It wasn't all bad. Just my experience of it." She explained, diplomatically. </p><p>"I guess we all have our good days and bad days, no matter where we are." Leah said. Her eyes smouldered in the light of the flames. She was beautiful in her own way - Amber considered. Her face was smooth and angular with a reddish tone to the skin - it surmounted the ancient physiognomy of her origins. She looked up, catching Amber's eye but quickly looked away again. In the glow of the fire, it was hard to tell if she was blushing. </p><p>"I always remembered fondly that game we used to play." Amber reminisced, breaking the silence between them. "We used to act out the story of your people." </p><p>Leah's face contorted into a smile. "Yeah, I remember. The Wolves and The Cold Ones." </p><p>"You always said I looked like The Cold Ones. I was never allowed to be a wolf." Amber snickered. <br/><br/>"Only Quileutes can ever be wolves." Her tone was unusually solemn, as if she were speaking literally of something that had been nothing more than an innocent game. "It's just the way it is." </p><p>"What was the basis for this legend? You never did tell me." Amber leant back on her elbows, looking at Leah intently. The position only served to draw Leah's attention to the gentle swell of her woman's breast. Leah gulped and forced herself to focus on something else. </p><p>"It might not be just a legend. Many of our tribe's tales have foundation in truth." She posited. Her hands busily erected a S'more for the fire. Her eyes danced across the water, as the sky slowly darkened towards late afternoon. "Centuries ago, when our tribe was just coming into its own, a demon came to the village. It looked like a man; pale of face and speaking in strange tongues, but it was not quite a man. It was feral and savage and killed many of our people. He came with a woman, who was just like him. We called them The Cold Ones."<br/><br/>"What did your tribe do?" <br/><br/>"It discovered its ancestral magic. The bravest warriors of our tribe were chosen by the Great Spirit to defend the tribe, not in their true image, but in the form of a wolf. The wolf is faster, stronger, more cunning - and it is revered in our culture to be the god of the forest. In that form, our warriors bested The Cold Ones and drove them from our lands." </p><p>Amber nodded slowly. Then she asked. "Were there other Cold Ones or just those two?" <br/><br/>Leah shook her head. "No there're more of them. But what makes it confusing is they're not always the same." She trailed off, suddenly bored by the conversation. Had Amber had further questions to ask, they would have to wait. For a while, both of them sat in silence and watched the sunset. Amber closed her eyes and felt the wind whipping through her hair - listened to the waves breaking themselves against the gnarled cliffs, the keening of an eagle going to roost. It was then that something warm pressed over her hand. She opened her eyes slowly. </p><p>Leah had put her own hand over Amber's. She wasn't looking at her, although she seemed more than aware that she was being watched. Her black hair, which was cropped at the shoulder flapped in the breeze and obscured her face from view. Amber faltered, uncertain whether to pull her hand away or inquire about it. But something in her told her to leave it be, so she closed her eyes again and enjoyed the comforting warmth exuding from Leah's palm.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ENVY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosalie had not ventured home since she had thrown Alice out of the window. It was not that she was particularly nervous to perceive the extent of the damage. Alice bounced no matter what you threw her at or how hard. It was more to do with the fact that an insatiable idea had come to fruition - one she had been powerless to shake. Determinedly, she had crossed the forest and headed for a familiar address. The lights were extinguished, the truck was gone and the motorbike too, much to her disappointment. Rosalie stood stock still while the feral wind fondled her hair and instantly felt stupid. She had been confident that Amber would have been home and in her surety, had let her mind command a fairy tale scene. There she was, radiant and warm, opening the door to invite her in with that precious smile.  <br/><br/><em>"I couldn't bare a moment more apart." <br/>"Please, come in."<br/></em><em>"Let me stay. Let me be with you and only you." <br/>"Whatever you wish, my love."</em></p><p>Rosalie shook her head, disgusted with herself. What spell had Alice cast upon her to make her forget herself in this manner? Or maybe it wasn't Alice after all. Perhaps Amber herself was a divine sorceress and she, the haplessly seduced. What an ironic tale that would be! The greatest predator of all time laid low by a mere smile. She couldn't help but laugh at herself, recalling dispiritedly what had happened to her the last time she had not been vigilant. <em>Too late for that, you cursed quim. </em>Despite herself, and with no undue amount of astonishment on her part, she did something she had never done before. Rosalie Hale sat down on the doorstep and patiently waited.</p><p>She had tried to convince herself to return home then - confronting the uncomfortable responsibility of apologising to a smug Alice, and doing her utmost to convince Emmett to delete his documentary film about her personal life. But that was not what she wanted to do. She wanted to be in the cozy interior of Amber's cottage where there were no cares nor demands to be or do anything in particular. There would be no Emmett with his cocksure smirk, no Alice with her premonitions, no Esme chucking a crochet needle at her for using foul language.<br/><br/>And best of all, no Bella. </p><p>What was it about Bella Swan that agitated her so? Rosalie considered the answers carefully as she sat in the shelter of Amber's porch. Bella Swan had visited the Cullen house practically every other day since her relationship with Edward had begun. No matter how much Rosalie protested about it to the others, Edward routinely brought her home with him. And every time she did, the whole family waited with baited breath for her to trip over her own shadow, or graze a shin on the kitchen cabinet. </p><p>It was not just her lack of coordination that riled her. It was her scent. It was cloying and rich, perforating every inch of the only place Rosalie had ever been able to escape from such things. And the longer she stayed, the stronger it became, until it was all Rosalie and Jasper could do but run into the woods, their mouths watering and an ancient hunger tearing at their guts. <br/><br/>But even <em>that </em>wasn't what troubled Rosalie the most.</p><p>The biggest problem was that Bella hated being human. She had admitted it more than once when discussing her aspirations for the future, a future that wholly included Edward. Much to her dislike, Alice had encouraged the wistful ambitions of the wayward human, enforcing the idea that a future as an immortal was entirely plausible. But Rosalie only scowled. She had been pleasantly surprised to find Edward - for once - agreed with her. He too considered the whole idea of turning a perfectly healthy human into a bloodthirsty monster distasteful. Their mutual opinion on the subject had done wonders for repairing their fractured relationship, to the point where she actually tolerated his presence. </p><p>Bella had been none too happy about their viewpoint on her future. She had summoned enough courage to ask Rosalie about it. As politely as she courteously as she could, Rosalie had explained. There had never been a choice for her when the time came, never a person to stand up and declare that her mortality was worth saving; nobody to say that her life as a human was valuable. And here she was, a heartless, soulless monster damned to roam the earth for an eternity, alone. Meanwhile, faced with the whining of a human with so much to look forward to in life, impatient to discard her options for whatever it was she thought they had. </p><p>Yes, it was true - Rosalie envied Bella her mortality. </p><p>It had been why the notion of getting close with Amber worried her. If Amber ever found out what they were, would she desire the same outcome as Bella did? Would she dream lustily of immortality? Rosalie surely hoped not - it would spoil it. If she could prevent Amber from ever discovering their secret, then she would. <br/><br/>With some relief, she realized that there was a silver lining to all of this however. Amber didn't know about them. She was clueless that the two girls she had invited to hang out with her after a shopping trip were not human. It had evaded her entirely that it would be as easy as breathing for Rosalie to tear her throat out. Her obliviousness was a spark to a newfound design that propagated inside Rosalie's head as she waited on Amber's doorstep.   </p><p>It was nine o'clock when the motorbike finally turned up. It had just started raining again and a light mist clung to her blonde hair. Rosalie had comforted herself for a time with the text message she had received in response to her own. Amber wrote punctiliously, and it had delighted Rosalie that she had taken care to send a couple of kisses in return. Perhaps she was being uncharacteristically soppy or had truly lost her mind, but something about Amber called to her. And so it was that she had settled down on the doorstep and awaited her return. <br/><br/>Amber was a little taken aback to find the beautiful youth outside her house. "Rose?" She asked, warily. When Rosalie stood up and revealed herself, she relaxed. "What are you doing here? You must be chilled through." She observed the thin layer of clothing she was wearing. Any normal person would have caught hypothermia, but Rosalie shook her head and reassured Amber that she was fine. <br/><br/>"I had a disagreement at home. I was wondering if I might come in?" She asked, hopeful. "You did say I could come whenever I liked." She persuaded. <br/><br/>Amber peeled off her gloves and shoved them in her bike helmet. It would not do to turn away a friend in need even at this hour. Rosalie look bedraggled and desperate. "Of course you can. Come on in. I'll get a fire started and you can warm yourself up." <br/><br/>The cottage was organised and tidy - the only thing out of place - Rosalie herself. She stood in the hallway, dripping rain onto the wood floor and looking about her. Amber offered to make her a cup of tea but she refused. "I think the fire will do just fine." She said. The girl showed her to an armchair close to the log burner and busied herself with getting the fire going. As she stirred the air upon passing, a dank smell like wet dog rose up to meet her nostrils. It was an unmistakable aroma. </p><p>"That is twice today that you have surprised me." Amber observed. </p><p>"Is that a bad thing?" Rosalie managed to say. Her back was tense - every muscle poised. If it meant what she thought it did she had to be on guard. </p><p>Amber straightened up in front of the wood burner. Her hands were on her waist as she admired her handiwork. "No. Not at all." She assured with another smile. <br/><br/>She excused herself briefly to get changed into something looser and made herself a cup of herbal tea. By the time she had returned, Rosalie was dry. She sat so still in the chair as to appear a ghost. It was only the very subtle movement of her shoulders as she breathed and the flicker of light as her eyes moved that suggested otherwise. Her gaze followed Amber to the sofa.</p><p>Amber took her look to be discerning for her sense of evening attire. She gestured at her clothes. "I know they are not great but they are really comfy." She excused herself. <br/><br/>Rosalie scoffed. "I did not even notice." She replied. "You could wear a plastic bag remember?" </p><p>"Huh." Amber grinned. "Okay. I will remember that for when I next find you on my doorstep late at night." Her witty comment was rewarded with a short breathy laugh. It abruptly faltered when she added. "May I ask if your family know you are here?"</p><p>Rosalie shrugged. "Alice probably has an idea." She suggested, bitterly. Even though the human had changed into clean clothes - she noticed that the scent still remained. It was fainter but no less present. Amber was unaware of it as was to be expected. Humans had very basic senses in comparison to vampires. <br/><br/>"That is good. I would hate for them to worry." She trailed off and nodded slowly. She took a sip of tea and adjusted her position on the couch until she was stretched out along it. </p><p>"My family don't tend to worry about things like that." Rosalie explained. </p><p>"I must admit that your family are beginning to sound quite odd, Rose." </p><p>For the second time, Rosalie was laughing, even if it was bittersweet. "Oh you have no idea." </p><p>The human thought about it momentarily. "All families have their quirks." She concluded with another sip of tea. </p><p>They sat for a little while in silence whilst the flames licked at the logs and the hot wood crackled. Rosalie began to feel uneasy. Not because she was essentially intruding in this home but because Amber had yet to ask her any prominent questions. Where Rosalie had expected an inquisition - one never came. It bothered her so much in the end that she could not help herself. <br/><br/>"Are you going to ask me what happened?" She challenged.<br/><br/>Amber shrugged. "Well, I've no right to press you for details. If you've had some kind of disagreement then why would I further your upset by dredging it all back up again? It would be wrong of me. It's up to you to judge what's best for you. Either you want to talk about it with me, or maybe you just want to sit in front of the fire, relax and let it all pass." She was a source of rare wisdom - like some resolute yogic master passing the time on a grey fabric sofa in Forks - where none but the bravest pilgrims ever ventured to seek her knowledge. </p><p>As comforting as those words should have been, they only served to annoy Rosalie. "I pressed <em>you </em>the other day did I not?" She recalled. Maybe this girl was simply being thoughtful - or perhaps she was making an example of her for being so nosy. "I think I deserve the same." <br/><br/>Amber nodded. "Yes you did. But I was also ready to talk about it at that point. I could easily have continued to refuse and spoken about something else." She explained. </p><p>Rosalie seemed taken aback and for the moment speechless. Amber continued. "We can talk about it when you areready, okay Rose?" She smiled when the blonde managed a small nod. </p><p>The ease with which Rosalie was able to sit in silence baffled her. There was no awkwardness between the two of them. It was as if Amber had known her her entire life. Rosalie could not remember a time she had felt this comfortable. "I should at least say thank you." She decidedly ended the quiet. "For opening up your home to me."<br/><br/>Amber nodded. "Okay. You're welcome." </p><p>There came another pause. <br/><br/>"Where were you today?" Rosalie asked, curious to acquire an explanation for her absence.<br/><br/>Amber hummed. "I visited a friend in La Push. We went for a hike and watched the sunset over the cliffs. It was a nice afternoon." She explained. <br/><br/>Rosalie bristled. "You mean Clearwater, don't you?" Her tone spiralled into an edifice of historical loathing. Amber's eyes widened at the sound of sudden vitriol. "I thought I told you they're trouble. You should stay away from them." It was such a sudden change in her personality, that the human was evidently shaken. She sat and stared at Rosalie for a long while. </p><p>"You know Leah Clearwater personally?" Amber asked. </p><p>Rosalie seethed. "No. Not really." <em>But she could smell her. </em></p><p>The girl shrugged. "Then I don't understand why you'd think she's trouble." </p><p>"Can't you just understand I'm trying to keep you<br/><br/><br/>"Excuse me, but you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with, Rosalie. Besides, I was invited over." It was perhaps the first time Amber had ever appeared even remotely disturbed. Her red-brown eyes glowed fiercely. </p><p>Rosalie grit her teeth. "You're not listening to me. You don't know what I know about them. I would not just make it up to keep you from them." She said, desperately. A strange feeling was building in her chest - a deep pressure as if something was trying to burst forth from her rib cage. Yet it was not anger. It confused her.</p><p>Amber calmed herself. "Please share what you know, if it troubles you. Then maybe I will understand why you are so adverse to my friendship with Leah Clearwater." <br/><br/>Rosalie shifted uneasily in her chair. "I...I can't." She said, helplessly. <em>God knows I want to, Amber, but you don't even know what I am. </em>She hesitated then slumped, defeated. "You're right. I can't tell you what to do." There was uneasy break in conversation. "But there is something that I can do." <br/><br/>Amber took a sip from her tea. It smelt of elderberries and blackcurrant. It was like woodland in a mug. "What is it you can do?" <br/><br/>Rosalie's face turned almost cruel. Had there ever been any softness on that visage before, it had disappeared, replaced by a stoic mask. "I can stop seeing you if you continue to see them. I don't want to do that but it's all I have." <br/><br/>"You are jealous." Amber observed, quietly. </p><p><em>So that was what she was feeling. </em>Rosalie pursed her lips. "I've said my part. The rest is on you." She folded her arms and looked away dramatically. <br/><br/>Amber was aghast. She looked at Rosalie in disbelief. "How could you say that to me, Rose?" The sadness in her voice and the pronunciation of her name on those perfect lips made Rosalie feel instantly guilty. But she stubbornly ignored it. She sat cross-legged and motionless, watching and waiting. "<em>Why </em>would you say that to me?"<br/><br/>The silence was tense. The gaze between them only broken when Amber finally stood up. "I don't know what has got into you Rose and I am sorry that you feel this way. But I cannot accept such conceited ultimatums without good explanation." She wrapped her arms around herself as if wounded. Her heartbeat stuttered. "I'm going to bed. Please post the key through the letterbox when you leave." With that, she went upstairs and closed her bedroom door softly. <br/><br/>As soon as Amber had left, Rosalie withered. She had been particularly harsh, she knew it. If she was unlucky, Alice would have seen what had happened. Going home would be even more difficult. She felt wretched for not being able to explain herself better. </p><p>The Cullens had a long and complicated history with the Quileute tribe in La Push. They had come to Forks to claim new territory and to establish a modern coven of humanistic vampires. It was a bold dream of Carlisle's - to teach a generation of bloodsuckers the value of human life, to feed off only animals, to uphold a lore of perseverance and civility in the wake of mortals. But the Quileute tribe were not as forthcoming as Carlisle had hoped. </p><p>They had met their kind before, they said. What kind of compassion could possibly exist in the hearts and minds of a creature which craved human blood? It had taken much convincing for the Chief to accept their presence. And even then, it came with a price. <br/><br/><em>The wolves and the Cold Ones shall never meet on Quileute land, lest the Cold Ones wish for an end to their torment. </em></p><p>Whensoever the vampires came close to crossing the border, the wolves had appeared, urging them back with bared teeth and terrible growls that shook even the most steadfast minds. The wolves did not think nor feel any kind of sympathy even for Carlisle and his family. It was their historic duty to kill ones such as them. And they were sure to remind them frequently. </p><p>Rosalie felt a pang of anxiety well up inside of her. The thought of somebody she liked hanging around with callous wolves ignited a ripe concern. But Amber didn't know any of this either. To her, Leah Clearwater was just an ordinary girl, leading a perfectly ordinary teenage life. Only Rosalie and her family knew better.</p><p>There was no more movement upstairs. Soft, even breaths flowed down to her ears as Rosalie focused in on them. She wanted to go upstairs and watch her a while but thought better of it. Rodey could be home soon and he might not take kindly to a stranger sitting in his living room unaccompanied. She sighed heavily, stood and walked out into the steady drizzle and sorrowful night.</p><p>The latch turned with a click. A key clattered onto the doormat. </p><p><br/>☾</p><p> </p><p>"What did you <em>do</em>?" Rosalie had been right to assume Alice would have seen what had happened at the Baudelaire residence. The incessant little sprite was waiting to pounce on her as soon as she stepped over the threshold. Rosalie noticed that the fallen tree had been removed. Clearly, it had upset Esme so much she had instructed Emmett to take it away. In it's place, a moss-covered boulder camouflaged the crime scene. </p><p>It was to be expected that Esme was waiting for her also. She was strict as far as parenting was concerned, but she was devoted too. When Rosalie had not returned in a time she considered reasonable, she had started to worry. "Where have you been?" She asked, grabbing Rosalie and pulling her into her arms. "You scared me." <br/><br/>"I went for a walk." <br/><br/>"Come off it Rosalie, don't lie. I <em>saw </em>where you went. You went to Amber's." Alice pressed. Her eyes twinkled. </p><p>Esme raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" Of course, she knew a lot about Miss Baudelaire from Alice. She had withheld her desire to meet the girl herself on the basis of Rosalie's temper. But she couldn't help a small smile creep onto her perfect face. "How was it, dear?" <br/><br/>"It was..." Rosalie faltered, hesitant. She felt embarrassed for being so impertinent to Amber. "I don't know." <br/><br/>"Whatever you said to her you left her in tears." Alice was beside herself. "You've probably blown it." She had never been one to beat around the bush, even if it meant saving Rosalie from herself. "All my hard work and it might be for nothing." She flounced away, suddenly disinterested in receiving an apology for the earlier incident. <br/><br/>Esme looked at her convoluted daughter anxiously. "What is she talking about Rosalie?" She asked. </p><p>Rosalie stared at her feet and pursed her lips. "It doesn't even matter." She replied, tersely. </p><p>From a distance, Alice's bell tone voice muttered a curse word. Esme huffed loud enough for the pixie to hear her. There was a short pause before a hastily muttered. "Sorry, Esme." <br/><br/>Rosalie found a seat and fell into it, no longer interested in maintaining her appearance to worry about the heaviness of her descent into the plush cushions. "I'm...confused by this human." She admitted, as Esme perched herself on the arm and listened intently. "I know it's <em>wrong </em>to like humans...but..." she trailed off, blinking as if caught in a dream spell. <br/><br/>"But...?" Esme encouraged. </p><p>"I...I..." Rosalie shrugged and shook her head. There had been very few times in her existence when she had ever been lost for words. </p><p>At the time, the scent of the wolf resting upon the girl had kindled an ancient hatred - albeit understandable between those in the know - but from the perspective of the girl had appeared nothing more than spite. She gave herself a mental kick. <em>You put your foot in it again, Rose. </em></p><p>Esme sighed, her shoulders rising and falling as if there were such need anymore for the deliberate motion of breath. She tilted her head, shook it, sucked on her lip. "I do not know what this girl is like, only what Alice tells me. And from that perspective alone, I think you should talk to her, Rosalie." <br/><br/>"What if she won't listen?" Her response was so quiet as to be the ghost of a whisper long since gifted to the wind. "What if I really have blown it?" <br/><br/>"Just try." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. BLUE MONDAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke once again to the sound of heavy rain pounding against the lattice window. Had it been some nondescript cul-de-sac of suburban England, such weather would be perceived with distaste, or as a bad omen. But this was the Olympic Peninsula - a mystical place of ancient forests burying secrets beneath their roots, with their crowns shrouded in mists. Rain here was commonplace and a source of great comfort. Here, the rain lulled you to sleep at night, and during the day crafted music in the depression your footfalls left behind in the soft earth. Rain was an inescapable and beautiful part of life in Forks.</p><p>The drumming of raindrops on the roof was akin to the sound of a solemn heart that morning - like the heart that beat in her own chest and serenaded a mournful soul. She reclined into her pillows - weighty with sleep - but also held there by the strength of a memory that had wounded her deeply. She marvelled at the sensation for a moment, troubled by its existence, until she registered a face in the corner of her room. She blinked, focused, blinked again.</p><p>"Alice? What are you doing in my room? It's seven in the morning."</p><p>Alice snorted. "Mi casa es su casa." She replied, gesturing around herself and smiling sweetly. "And sleeping in is so wasteful of a day." She rose from the arm chair she had been sat in. "Anyway, I wanted to come and see you." She sighed as she straightened out an imaginary crease in her spotless outfit. Finally, the real reason for her impromptu visit became apparent. "I also know that Rosalie came here last night." </p><p>Amber settled back into her pillows as if the utterance of the name had struck her in the chest. "She did." She responded shortly as she stared up at the ceiling. "And then she promptly left." She could still feel the shock of Rosalie's furious gaze and the unsmiling face. How could anybody so beautiful be so callous? </p><p>Alice edged closer to the bed. Her face was racked with concern and sympathy. "Have I ever told you that my sister can be an ignoramus sometimes?" She said. Her expression seemed to be pleading for reprieve. </p><p>Alice was one of those people who could simper and entreat with careful words - that nobody could ever stay upset with her for long. Hence it was only a short while before Amber gave in. She sighed, patted the space beside her and stretched out an arm on the duvet. Bobbing on her feet, the pixie leapt onto the bed and wrapped her friend in a strong hug. Her delicate perfume washed over Amber and the human girl instantly felt comforted. "I am so sorry." She said remorsefully. "My sister is such an idiot."</p><p>"It is okay." Amber said, though she noticed how her voice quivered. "She took me by surprise." She hugged Alice back almost as tightly. "It just does not make much sense at the moment." <br/><br/>Alice pecked Amber on the cheek. Her lips were icy cold like a touch of frost on Amber's summer skin. "Well, Rosalie can be a bit frigid at times." She suggested. <br/><br/>"Is that what you call it?" Amber said, giving her friend a sideways smile. "She practically dismantled me." She did not explain just how uncomfortable or hurt she had felt that evening though it likely needed no elaboration. <br/><br/>"I fear I was attempting to be polite in the face of it all." Alice implied with a wink. The two of them giggled. She snuggled into the side of Amber. "So what did Rosalie say to you exactly?" </p><p>Despite her psychogenic ability, it was frustratingly specific to changes in decision. At best she could only see conversions in thought that would definitely affect the future of the individual. Her foresight had only leant her a perspective of Rosalie. She had seen her leaving the cottage late in the evening whilst Amber curled up in her bed and cried herself to sleep upstairs. What had caused the unfortunate events she had witnessed remained a mystery. </p><p>There had been little point in trying to ask Rosalie about it. The blonde had been infuriatingly avoidant of Alice. She found any excuse to maintain as much distance between them as possible and refused any offer of company. Even Emmett was denied a window into her woes. He was arguably the most thickheaded of them all and would have forgotten all about it by sunrise but Rosalie was too distrusting to take any chances. </p><p>The human girl hummed in thought as Alice twiddled a lock of her long beautiful hair between a thumb and forefinger. "She asked me where I had been and who I had seen. I told her and she said she does not want me hanging around with them anymore." She trailed off. </p><p>"Who was it?" <br/><br/>"Leah Clearwater." Amber replied. She was reminiscing on the altercation that she did not detect the tension that rippled through Alice. </p><p>The sprite beside her remembering something too. A distant memory when her family had come into contact with the tribe of La Push. She could still taste the fear that had painted the air between them. She remembered with clarity how Rosalie had snarled beside her like a feral beast guarding its kill. Rosalie who trusted very few and disliked men completely. She forced a weak smile as she felt Amber turn to look at her. Part of her was itching to be done with this charade and tell her everything. But she knew that if she did, Rosalie would probably kill her. </p><p>"What is it?" <br/><br/>"Nothing. I was just thinking about school." Alice lied. <br/><br/>Amber hummed acknowledgement and went back to listening to the rain against the slates. Alice returned to her silent deliberation upon the nature of her wayward sibling. As much as her beautiful sister portrayed nonchalance and a indomitably, Alice knew better. Rosalie was sensitive and vulnerable to inclinations of supposed threat which made her volatile and prone to lashing out. And despite her best efforts never to let her guard down, Rosalie was hopelessly and irrevocably hung up over this alluring human girl. Alice picked her words carefully. <br/><br/>"We have a long and complicated history with some of the families on the reservation. We rarely talk about it but just between us, Rosalie took it to heart and has held a grudge ever since. It's nothing to do with you sotospeak. But I think her concern may be that you'd be dragged into this squabble without good cause. And she really doesn't want that to happen."</p><p>"You were not there Alice." Amber reminded her quietly. "You did not see how she looked at me or hear what she said. I'm sorry, Alice, but she made it seem very personal." </p><p>Alice sighed painfully. She pulled Amber towards her again and held her. "I know. And I can only say sorry again." She rose to a sitting position and looked at Amber fervently. "But Rosalie needs you Amber. From the moment you first came to Forks High School, she has been incapable of overlooking you. And I simply cannot sit on the sidelines and watch my stupid sister mess up her only chance of finding something meaningful in her life. I had to intervene."</p><p>The presentation of anguish in Alice Cullen roused surprise in Amber. She had never considered Alice to be more than bouncy and optimistic. But she was starting to learn how compassionate and impressionable she could be. <br/><br/>"Rosalie is very lucky to have a sister like you." Amber said. </p><p>"Of course she is. I'm amazing." Alice said with another wink. Amber chuckled and untangled herself from the embrace. She disappeared into the bathroom for a shower, leaving Alice to her thoughts. The vampire could smell the sweet floral scent of the shampoo Amber washed her hair in, and the spicy aroma of the soap on her body. The fragrance of her body alone would be enough to drive even the most accomplished vampires to distraction and she forced herself to the window to look at the view, her mouth watering uncontrollably. She heard Amber padding back into the bedroom and opening a drawer to choose some clothes. <br/><br/>She heard her ask. "So, am I never to see Leah Clearwater again?" She sounded saddened by the thought. "I've known her since we were young. We used to spend the summers together when I visited Rhodey from England. We used to go searching for precious stones and gold in the streams. One year we actually found a small nugget. Leah let me keep it. She said it would remind me of her." <br/><br/>Alice didn't reply. She was pretending she could not hear her over the din of the rain pummelling the little house. She hummed a tune to herself and gazed out at the forest beyond the window. Such a funny thought - to look out at the timeless trees and consider yourself to be as old as they were. Behind her, the alluring human was calling her. "Alice, is it Leah that Rosalie has a problem with?"<br/><br/>"More so the elders." Alice suggested, reluctantly. She went back to her musical humming. "Enough of that for now. I just thought, why don't we have a sleepover?"<br/><br/>"You want to have a sleepover here?" <br/><br/>"No, our place." Alice corrected, working a smile onto her face and turning to Amber. "You know I have been trying to arrange a visit to our home for a while. Why don't we finally do what I planned to do and have it this evening? I could drive you to school today and take you back to ours afterward. Esme and Carlisle have been wanting to meet you. Esme would cook you a meal and we could all...hang out." She suggested hopefully. She had made it sound like a spontaneous idea when in truth it was a deliberate strategy to keep Rosalie and Amber close. And more importantly the unwelcome presence of the Clearwater girl as far from Rosalie and her prospective mate as was possible.<br/><br/>Not sensing the plan, the human gave Alice an amazed look. "I would be delighted." She admitted, not believing her fortunes. She remembered what Jessica Stanley and the others had oftentimes mentioned to her at school. Nobody - despite Bella Swan - had ever seen where the Cullens lived. And never had the Cullens actively invited someone from school to visit. "That is so nice of you, Alice."<br/><br/>Alice burst into laughter. "Don't look so shocked." She exclaimed. "It was going to happen sooner or later. I know, had it been up to my ridiculous sister, you have been a spinster by the time you visited. That just wouldn't do." Alice feigned an unhappy grimace. "As it's up to me now, I'm not waiting any longer. Esme and the rest of the family want to get to know you properly." She tried not to think on the inevitable outburst that would soon follow when Rosalie found out. But Emmett and Jasper immediately came to mind. Emmett was by far the strongest in the family and could restrain a furious Rosalie if the need arose. Meanwhile, her silent and watchful mate Jasper had always had a knack for controlling emotions. The two of them could ensure Rosalie didn't break anything more precious than her own pride.</p><p>She sincerely hoped it would not come to that; that Rosalie would see sense in the plan and go along with it. But this was Rosalie Hale after all and nothing was ever plain sailing where a one Miss Hale was concerned. </p><p>Amber was already piecing together a few extra clothes and a wash kit. "I have to buy your mother a little something in that case." She was saying. "It would be rude of me to receive so much and not give in return." She considered for a moment. "Does Esme like flowers?"<br/><br/>"Esme loves flowers. She's a very keen gardener." Alice said, taken with the act of kindness this human wanted to fulfil for a person she had not yet met. "In fact, she's been hoping to get a climbing plant for the front of the house. Maybe you could find something that would do the trick?"</p><p>Amber accepted the helpful suggestion with appreciation. "That is a good idea. I'll have to take a short walk to the garden centre at lunchtime." She deliberated.</p><p>Alice was a uniform blend of excitement and relief at that moment. When she had arrived that morning, she had been uncertain what would happen. As far as she could tell from the night before, Rosalie had put her foot in it. Would there be anything she could salvage from her sister's monumental blunder, she had wondered? Fortunately, for all involved, Amber was proving to be gracious and understanding, even at the worst of times - Rosalie was more lucky than she realised. Alice plonked herself into the armchair by the window once more. <br/><br/>"Esme has been dying to meet you. I will let her know you are coming." She chatted happily as she sent a text to Esme. "No doubt she will cook you something from her heritage. You like Italian food, right? By the way, Rosalie refused to spill the beans on you, so she will probably ask you a lot of questions. Rosalie's secrecy has been driving her mad."<br/><br/>"I like the sound of her already." Amber replied. <br/><br/>"She is technically our adoptive mom but the only mother we ever truly had. She will likely try and adopt you too. It is in her nature." Alice grinned. "She loves taking care of people."</p><p>"And your father?"<br/><br/>"Carlisle. He works late but you will probably see him in the morning."<br/><br/>Amber zipped up her overnight bag and looked at appraisingly. "There." She said with a complimentary nod. "Now, I'll just finish getting myself ready and we can go."<br/><br/>"If I may," Alice interrupted. "This is not just going to be any sleepover. Consider this a military operation." <br/><br/>"Really?"<br/><br/>"Sure. Operation Woo Hale." Alice's baptism attempt made Amber guffaw with laughter. "It's the best I could come up with at short notice." She whined. "I want Rosalie to realise how <em>idiotic </em>she has been and apologise. The aim of the game is to secure you and her a date."</p><p>The laughter stopped abruptly. "You're not kidding?" Amber's smile faded slightly, but not out of disappointment. Her eyes glinted anxiously and she crossed her arms defensively. "You are inviting me over to...<em>wo</em><em>o </em>your sister. Alice, did you listen to anything I said earlier? She could barely look at me without getting angry. What makes you think she will take notice simply because you put me in a different setting?"<br/><br/>Alice huffed and tapped her foot irritably. "Hear me out Sherlock No-Fun." She said. "Rosalie is at her least guarded when she is at home. She will not be expecting a surprise sleepover and she certainly <em>won't </em>be expecting to find <em>you</em> there. Which is why it is so perfect. She will be incapable of making up excuses to avoid us and you.So, we need to form a strategy and Operation Woo Hale is it." She looked smug and puffed out her chest importantly as she brandished a large leather satchel at her confused friend. "And it starts right now with a makeover."</p><p> </p><p>☽</p><p> </p><p>It was not for the first time that they found Rosalie in a foul temper. Except it was worse than usual. The generally conversational Emmett had withered into a stoic heap behind the steering wheel of the Jeep as he drove them to school that morning. Rosalie sat beside him in the front passenger seat and smoldered. Jasper sat in the back and wished he could sink right through the chassis into the road. Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen. Edward had made a sensible call and stayed the night with Bella. It was a strategy that was paramount to preventing a particularly nasty dispute - everybody knew how much Rosalie disliked the Swan girl. </p><p>Their beautiful sister was steeping in a silent fury. Her arms were folded across her chest in a way that suggested any word would rouse her to a paroxysm. Her pale face was more sallow than usual - she had refused to go hunting with them yesterday evening despite her obvious need. No matter how much Esme had asked her to join them she had turned away. It was obvious she was doing her utmost to avoid any situation that involved discussing her mistake with Miss Baudelaire - the one subject they all wanted to know about. So it was that she had stepped into the Jeep with eyes a deep dark black set in a visage of thunder.</p><p>As they pulled into their usual spot in the parking lot, they spotted Alice's dark blue 911 Turbo S. Alice was leaning against the hood of the vehicle, chatting away to none other than Amber Baudelaire. Jasper and Emmett knew Rosalie had seen them when she bristled and the air around her seemed to electrify. The feeling was so intense that it roused Emmett to speak up.<br/><br/>"Are you really sure you do not want to go hunting Rosalie? You've not eaten in days." He asked. "You don't want to hurt the Baudelaire girl do you?" His concern earned him a sharp hissing noise from the passenger seat.<br/><br/>"Okay then." Stifling his anxiety, Emmett parked up alongside the Porsche. </p><p>"-here they are." Alice was saying as they emerged from the Jeep, turning to give what Emmett translated to be a desperate smile in Rosalie's direction. He risked moving his hand back and forth beneath his chin and mouthing <em>"bad idea"</em> at Alice when Rosalie was not looking. <br/><br/>It was not at all a surprise to either of the boys that Alice had come up with a plan. In fact, she had considered no less than <em>three </em>plans to win Amber back. She had told them all about it as they stalked through the woods looking for prey the night before. Esme had been remarkably open to them. </p><p>"She requires a mate, Emmett." Esme had said as he faltered in shock and ran blindly into a rock face. "You remember what it was like for you when you had no mate." She was too busy stifling her own laughter to forget to reprimand Jasper, who was bent over howling. <br/><br/>"Sure." Emmett said as he caught back up to them, but not before pushing Jasper into a bush. "But I had you guys and I was never...never..." he paused as if trying to search for the correct word. <br/><br/>Jasper - who was picking thorns out of his curly blonde hair quickly stepped in before the choice words could leave Emmett's mouth. "...cold and despairing?" He offered, giving his brother a meaningful look. <br/><br/>"Exactly." Emmett agreed much to Jasper's relief. <br/><br/>"Which is why we need to come together and help her." Esme said kindly. </p><p>It was Esme's voice that now echoed in Emmett's head as he looked between Alice and Rosalie. With one last timorous look in the direction of his infallible sister he gave a small shrug, then walked up to Amber, picked her up off the floor and spun her around like a child with his favorite teddy bear. </p><p>"Good to see you again." He said as he placed her back on the floor. He didn't dare to look in Rosalie's direction. He could feel the daggers piercing his back. From the perspective of one Miss Hale, her brother had shown her up completely. She looked around as if expecting to see curious eyes looking back at her and hear whispers of how cold and heartless she was reverberating through the rain.<br/><br/>Jasper even bothered to make an effort - despite his predilection for avoiding contact with humans as much as possible. He strolled forward and tipped an imaginary cap to her. "A pleasure to finally meet you properly." He said in his rich Southern drawl. "And may I say how fine you are looking today."<br/><br/>"Why thank you." Emmett said, feigning a high-pitched woman's voice and batting his eyelashes. Everyone burst out laughing. Even the corners of Rosalie's mouth twitched. Encouraged by the mirth, Emmett began to strut around, pausing to plump up an imaginary bosom and blowing kisses at everybody. When he dared to grab hold of Rosalie by the waist and declare himself "smitten", she growled and folded him into a headlock which immediately had him shrieking. This only made them laugh harder. </p><p>It was during the height of this scenario that Edward's Volvo slid into a space adjacent to the other two vehicles and he and Bella stepped out. Aside from the fact she was one of those unfortunate individuals who dwelt in a state of permanent discomfiture, Bella seemed to be particularly unsettled about something that morning. She could barely look Edward in the eye, and when he went to put his arm around her, she quickly marched off into the school with her head hanging low. Evidently disturbed by the ordeal, Edward joined his siblings. </p><p>He caught Amber's eye and gave her a smile. "Hello." He said in a smooth voice. His eyes briefly darted between her and Rosalie. But the blonde was too distracted with torturing Emmett to notice. Her fury had erupted into intangible snarls and hisses whilst Emmett groaned and wrestled for freedom.</p><p>"Hello Edward." Amber replied, the creases of laughter still resting in the corners of her pretty mouth. She was pleasantly oblivious to the seriousness of the fight going on between Rosalie and her brother.</p><p>"What's wrong with Bella?" Alice asked Edward. She never missed a thing. </p><p>Rosalie thankfully held her tongue for once. She finally released Emmett and shoved him away from her before storming off toward the school without so much as a backward glance. Edward gave Alice a look and as if by some silent signal, Alice peeled away from the group and followed Edward a short distance to talk. Jasper took the moment to excuse himself and head on in to the school buildings to grab his belongings from his locker. All of a sudden, Emmett and Amber were alone. <br/><br/>"Rosalie can be so obnoxious sometimes." He moaned, rubbing his neck and glaring after her. "Cannot even take a joke. " He sorted out the twisted mess of his hoodie and look disgruntled. <br/><br/>Amber had the good heart to save him from total despair. "I think you make an excellent woman." She grinned. "And your joke was not lost on us." She assured him. She was pleased to see how her words cheered him up.</p><p>He smiled pleasantly at her. "You are too kind Miss Baudelaire." He said in a flawless impression of Jasper. It earned him a sweet laugh.</p><p>"You are good." He had perfected the characteristic lingual tones of the Texan. <br/><br/>"Jasper insists he does not sound like that." Emmett suggested with a bemused shrug. <br/><br/>"I would back you up. But at least tell him the accent suits him." Amber replied. <br/><br/>"I might just do that." Emmett said, thoughtfully.</p><p>His phone suddenly dinged, announcing an incoming message from Irena. Emmett had produced his mobile from a jacket pocket in a flash, his eyes alight with excitement. "I best go now. Irena wants to catch up. I'll see you later okay?" Emmett said and raised a hand to ruffle her hair in a friendly way. But a sudden sharp exclamation made him pause with his hand in mid air. <br/><br/>Alice was stood to one side with her arms folded looking less than pleased. "Don't even think about messing up my hard work." She said in a threatening voice. "Or it won't just be Rosalie wiping the floor with you." <br/><br/>Emmett immediately dropped his hand and gave a long, low whistle. "Women." He muttered as he strode off across the parking lot, settling for a hasty wave goodbye as he disappeared out of sight.</p><p>With all threats to her masterpiece now gone, Alice returned to her usual chipper self. She looped an arm through Amber's and practically dragged her toward school. "I am <em>so </em>excited about tonight, you wouldn't believe. I told Edward all about my master plan and he's in. He's going to tell the others about it later. I hope this works."<br/><br/>"I hope so too." Amber said, truthfully. She remembered watching Rosalie wrestling Emmett earlier and considered how she would certainly <em>not </em>like to be in that position if she could help it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. BITTERSWEET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As if to reflect the dramatic weather outside, the atmosphere in Forks High School became close and tense. People she knew began to act out of sorts, even going so far as to blatantly avoid her. Jessica Stanley was particularly snooty when Amber met her in a corridor. She pretended not to notice her and breezed past with her nose in the air. </p><p>It even seemed to be affecting strangers. Amber noticed that people were ogling her more than they usually did. And their furtive whispers followed her down the hallways and into classrooms. It had risen to a climax by the time she arrived at her English class. It was the last lesson before lunch and people were becoming increasingly less careful around her as hunger wore them down. <br/><br/>She passed a small knot of students gossiping around a desk at the front of the class. They were too invested in their conversation to notice Amber stood within earshot. They continued their conversation at a volume that was ostentatiously unguarded. She heard one of them speaking to the others.<br/><br/>"-it is true you know. Angela saw them. Alice is all over her. Emmett has started getting intimate and touching her a lot. Then there is Rosalie. She looks at her like she could eat her. Clara said she was raging about her in class today."</p><p>"I heard the same," a girl with a nasal voice interrupted. "Jessica told me that the Cullens are all vying for her affections. She must have bewitched them all somehow. It's so weird. What does she have that we don't?" A pang of jealousy oozed through her voice like toxic sludge.</p><p>"What about Bella? She's barely spoken to Edward all day. Those two are normally inseparable. Do you think she had something to do with that too?" </p><p>Suddenly, the girl with the adenoidal tone looked up and the color drained from her face. She had a thin profile much like a polecat and the thin bridge of her nose carried a pair of thick rimmed glasses. She nudged the other two who were still fixed in debate. They stopped immediately when they saw who it was and busied themselves with their books. Amber could not help but pull a wry smile.<br/><br/>"Please," she said dryly. "Don't stop on my account." She felt a brief surge of satisfaction as the three culprits shrank into their seats with pursed lips. Then she continued to her desk at the back of the room. </p><p>Had she hoped that Alice would provide reprieve from her woes, she was to be disappointed. When she saw her, the pixie bounded to her feet, her arms outstretched. Her short, dark hair stuck out at various angles and distilled the look of maniacal glee on her face. "There you are baby!" She said a lot more loudly than she really needed to. She swept into Amber and - to her surprise - gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek.<br/><br/>Everybody was looking at them as Alice pulled away - the smile on her face even bigger than it had been before. As if not noticing the curious glances all around them, Alice took her hand and pulled her to their desk. It took a while for the novelty to wear off and people to turn back round in their seats. Amber took the opportunity to hiss quietly to Alice. <br/><br/>"What on earth was that?" <br/><br/>Alice gave her a sideways smile. "Don't be such a spoilsport. Play along."<br/><br/>Amber raised her eyebrows. "Play along?" She repeated, her voice rising an octave. "Everybody seems to have come to the conclusion that I am the village bicycle." The heat of annoyance colored her tone and made her beautiful eyes flash like garnets. </p><p>But Alice simply laughed. "Relax. It's <em>funny</em>." She gave Amber a characteristic wink. "Make the most of it Baudelaire. It will not last forever. Besides, it's making you look desirable. Rosalie must be having a field day." She exclaimed, almost squealing with excitement. She never elaborated on the affect of Forks High gossip on her plans for Operation Woo Hale. From the perspective of the baffled human beside her they were nothing but malicious rumors. But from the viewpoint of Alice it was the perfect storm. Rosalie would not be able to handle the idea that everybody else was after something she wanted. It was well documented in the Cullen household that the Hale girl could be seriously competitive.<br/><br/>"I have never slept with anyone in my life Alice." Amber said through gritted teeth. "My poor excuse for a romantic life is not a comedic act." </p><p>Alice nudged her in a friendly manner. Her expression and tone was earnest. "I said relax." She replied. "It will all be okay soon." </p><p>As if encouraging the calm Alice was sincerely hoping for, the tutor walked into the classroom at that moment. He was a small man with thinning curly dark hair and he always wore the same jeans and paisley shirt, perhaps in a vain attempt to look young again. Yet his eyes were a constant woebegone stare as if he regretted his life choices but had no place else to go. He unwittingly stifled the discussion resting on everyone's' lips as he began to write an objective on the whiteboard with some basic pointers. Then putting the board-marker down with a clatter, he instructed the class to open their copies of <em>To Kill A Mockingbird </em>to the latest chapter. Whilst they began to read, he sat at the desk at the head of the class and pinched the bridge of his nose. The air of exhaustion magnified off him until he seemed to be drowning in it, and he stared absentmindedly out at the driving rain.<br/><br/>"He doesn't look well today," Amber whispered to Alice over the copy of her book. Alice was taking down notes as she read, filling a leather-bound notepad with her exquisite calligraphic hand.<br/><br/>The sprite gave a shrug. "A couple of the teachers are off sick today. Some kind of bug has been making the rounds. It happens every year." She said matter of factly. </p><p>Putting her attention on the classwork, Amber got her head back into learning. By the time the bell rang for lunch, she had written several pages of notes and had made a considerable dent in the research the tutor set for homework. She followed Alice out into the hallway, the feeling of uncertainty building as students resumed their conversations and curious stares began centering in on them again. Alice skipped along and hummed to herself, deliberately spinning on a sixpence to give Amber a kiss on the lips right in front of Jessica Stanley. The school gossip was so beside herself with shock and envy that she dropped her heavy binder-file on Mike Newton's toes, causing him to howl uncontrollably. </p><p>Alice burst out laughing and was breathless by the time they reached the entrance to the lunch hall. "I don't think I've had this much fun for a while." She told Amber, holding the door open for her. "I think this silly rumor has worked in our favor." She continued.<br/><br/>"I doubt everyone agrees." Amber's implication stifled Alice's mirth almost immediately.</p><p>"Oh." <br/><br/>Sweeping across the hall in a visible rage was Rosalie. Her face was wild with anger and her beauty seemed subdued by a sinister edge as she drew closer. A wide perimeter had developed around her as other students filing into the hall sensed mutiny. Rosalie's dark eyes were boiling with fury and her lip quivered uncontrollably as she loomed over them.<br/><br/>"Rosalie, it's not what you think." Alice began to say but Rosalie pushed her aside. She levelled a stare on Amber and it was enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "You...me...right now..." Rosalie managed to say through swathes of fresh wrath that exuded off her with every syllable. </p><p>Alice stood dumbstruck as Rosalie turned on her heel and marched off to the nearest exit. It was raining heavily still but the blonde did not so much as pause at the doorway before heading out in it.<br/><br/>Eventually, Amber found her voice. "Well, I best go and see what Rosalie wants." She said to Alice, her face pallid with anxiety. She was about to turn and follow Rosalie out when Alice grabbed her. Her face was solemn. "Whatever you do Amber, don't let her scare you." She said ominously, before letting go and walking to her table to join the rest of her family.</p><p>She caught sight of Emmett and Jasper murmuring something to one another and giving Amber a concerned look. Feeling even more disquieted for her safety than before, she made for the exit.</p><p>It was not difficult to find Rosalie. The parking lot was empty - the rain was keeping most people at bay. Amber tried not to think about what tasty new rumor was being cooked up by the onlookers back in the hall and focused on the beautiful girl ahead of her. Rosalie was stood in the rain. Her long golden tresses were sodden, her face pale and unsmiling, her eyes watching Amber's every move. When Amber approached her, she exhaled and looked away sharply as if disgusted by her.<br/><br/>Amber did her best to calm the thrumming of her heartbeat. There was something sinister about the blonde that she could not place. Holding her head up, she said. "You wanted to speak to me."</p><p>"How could you let this happen?" She asked. Her eyes bore into her accusingly. "You do not challenge the rumors and let people make a mockery of us." Her face twisted painfully. "Is any of it true?" She asked.<br/><br/>Amber scoffed. She could not believe what she was hearing. "Of course not. Alice and I are good friends that is all. Jessica Stanley does not like it."</p><p>"Why was Alice at yours this morning then?" Rosalie looked down her nose at Amber with a grotesque smirk on her face. It were as if she were challenging a wayward lover who had been caught in the act.</p><p>Amber heard herself laugh. It was a thin and cold sound and not at all like her usual self. "Wow. Just how well have these people been telling this story?" She shrugged and looked up into the rain as if hoping for the answer to fall from the sky. "If you honestly believe I would betray someone like that then you don't know me at all." </p><p>"You didn't answer my question." </p><p>Amber sighed. "I refuse to answer this interrogation Rosalie. Not after last night. Alice is a friend. Your brothers are my friends. Why don't you ask them if you are not sure?" All of a sudden a strange anger welled up inside of her and she found herself saying. "Why must you treat me with such vitriol?" Her words shocked her and she turned away, wondering if it would best to head back inside.</p><p>But something made her stay. Maybe it was the sudden intake of breath that Rosalie took - as if she had been hit in the chest. Or perhaps it was the defeated and helpless look that replaced the anger on that stunning visage that convinced her to remain there. Rosalie looked stunned.</p><p>"Vitriol? No, Amber, I don't <em>hate </em>you." She argued.</p><p>Amber felt all the fighting strength go out of her - dismantled by the energy of the moment and vulnerable in the cold rain. She shrugged and shook her head. "I no longer care what it is and is not Rosalie." She said wearily. "I only ask if we could stop having these outbursts." She wiped the rain from her face and sighed exhaustively. "I did not come to Forks to replace my past with more of the same." <br/><br/>Rosalie had gone quiet. "I-I know." She said. "I do not hate you Amber."<br/><br/>"That's fine." Amber acknowledged. She gave the girl an analytical stare. "Then please help me understand what is going on." She pleaded.</p><p>"Angela Weber told Jessica Stanley - who told everyone else - that you were seeing my sister." Her tone seemed to change as she spoke - as if suddenly realising how ridiculous it sounded. "She<em> saw</em> you."<br/><br/>Amber gave a bitter laugh. "Angela also said I was 'a war veteran haunted by a tumultuous past' in her introductory article on me. She says a lot of things. But it doesn't make it fact." She posited. She took a step toward Rosalie, reminding herself of what Alice had said in the lunch hall and mustering her confidence. "Rosalie, this school is full of stories. And just because a lot of people favor a story, does not automatically make it a reality. I have never lied to you and I never would."<br/><br/>Rosalie sniffed and Amber realised she was trying to cry. It was as if - all of a sudden - the strength left Rosalie's body and she collapsed onto Amber's shoulder. "All day they have been saying the most horrible things. I didn't want to believe them, but..." she gave a racking sigh. "I couldn't stand it anymore. And then I saw you with Alice and I..." Her shoulders shook. "Snapped."<br/><br/>Amber tentatively put her arms around Rosalie's soaked torso. "Alice wanted to make a joke of these rumors, that's all. And Alice has Jasper. She would have no need of me too."<br/><br/>"Jasper and Emmett said it was all lies but I lost myself...I just...well...I've been awful to you of late, I know." Rosalie looked up and met Amber's gaze. "I thought you were getting back at me." </p><p>Amber opened her mouth, aghast. "What? Punishment is not my way." </p><p>"I know that <em>now</em>." Rosalie said, reluctantly. "I am just very...<em>protective...</em>over you. I don't like sharing...at all. You're mine." This last statement took Amber completely by surprise. She drew back to look at Rosalie, a baffled expression passing across her features in an instant. </p><p>"Are you saying..." Amber began to say.</p><p>But before she could continue, Rosalie had lunged forward and grabbed hold of her. With a feral fire smoldering in her eyes, the incomparably beautiful girl forced her lips against Amber's. The kiss off her lips was as cold as winter, but urgent. Gone was the anger. In its place was a vulnerable woman desperate to end the search for that which she longed for the most. Amber started then relaxed as she felt Rosalie's hand brush her jawline and eventually, her fingers threaded through her hair. </p><p>Rosalie only pulled away to allow them both to breathe, her own breaths excited and wanting. "You're <em>mine.</em>" She whispered, still holding Amber's head and gently resting her forehead upon it. "I cannot stay away from you any longer." Her shoulders shook.<br/><br/>Amber let her warm, smooth hand glide over Rosalie's cold one, never considering for a moment that it was anything other than the driving rain that cooled her skin. "You don't have to stay away Rose." She said. </p><p>The hardness in Rosalie's features seemed to ease a little. A small smile briefly flitted across her face, though her eyes remained cold and distant. "You don't know what you're saying." She said, cryptically. How could she? How was the perfect, conspicuous girl ever meant to know - or comprehend - exactly what she and her family were? Realising that the human was steadily morphing into a drowned rat, Rosalie tugged on her arm. "Come on, let's head back inside. And from now on I will handle these rumours." She added menacingly. </p><p>Amber followed Rosalie inside, somewhat relieved that she had let go of her arm. Rosalie's grip had been painfully tight and the circulation had started to slow in that limb. Rosalie drifted ahead like a beautiful wisp. Before she opened the door, she paused and gave Amber a cursory look. "I would appreciate it if you don't mention what happened back there. Not just yet." She said in a beseeching tone. <br/><br/>Amber nodded. "Okay. Whatever you need Rose." <br/><br/>Rosalie gave a small smile again and a brisk nod. "Alright then." She opened the door to the lunch hall and the clatter of plates and murmur of conversation reached out into the rain. "After you." <br/><br/>Much to her surprise, Amber found Angela sitting alone at another table. When she caught her eye, she waved and beckoned Amber over. Keeping a calm expression pinned on her face, Amber approached her. As if sensing the discord lurking between them, the girl with the pink rimmed glasses shifted uneasily in her seat. In front of her was a tray of beef stew. It remained untouched.<br/><br/>"What are you doing over here by yourself?" Amber asked, curiously. It was entirely out of character for Angela Weber to be sat away from the rest of the group. She suspected a feud. </p><p>"I may have had a disagreement with Jessica about the..." Angela pulled a pained expression. "Story she had been spreading around school." <br/><br/>Amber tensed. "Oh. That. Right." She replied.</p><p>"Amber...I..." Angela said in a small, nervous voice. "I only told Jessica that I <em>saw</em> you hanging around with Alice this morning." She looked fixedly at the tabletop. "I didn't mean for it to get out of hand." It was likely that she had said a little more than simply that to one Miss Jessica Stanley. But Amber could see the girl was desperately trying to sort things out, and accepted the meagre explanation.<br/><br/>She sat down slowly, arranging her long legs carefully beneath the table. "I think you should have been more careful with what you said to Jessica." She said, bravely. "I have had to deal with the consequences of that all day." She hastened a look across at the usual table where Jessica and the boys were sat. Jessica seemed not to notice them - she was far too busy laughing at something one of the boys was saying and flicking her hair flirtatiously. A speck of anger bloomed in her chest. Suddenly she was staring at Angela and she heard herself say. "None of you realise the hell I endured back in England. I came here to get away from it all and yet I find myself the butt of a joke. It is not right." </p><p>Angela cleared her throat and managed a meek shrug. "I know. You would not talk about it at our interview. But I guessed it was something like that." She fingered the camera around her neck and looked like she wanted to disappear into thin air. "I am <em>really </em>sorry Amber." She managed to meet her gaze and her eyes were pleading. <br/><br/>After a tense pause, Amber sighed and nodded. "I know. Please do not do it again though." And after a moment, she smiled warmly. "Let us have our lunch and forget about this." </p><p>Angela was more than happy to move on from such a distressing altercation. Finally, she seemed to have an appetite. Meanwhile, Amber briefly left her to fill up her own tray. The dinner ladies had been particularly generous with their choices today. Perhaps the cold, relentless weather had coaxed a desire to keep a warm and homely feeling burning in peoples' chests. There was the Beef Stew, Pasta Bake, Stuffed Potato Skins and a Leek &amp; Potato Soup. Amber opted for a bowl of the soup with some warm garlic bread and a salad. </p><p>Angela had almost finished her plate when she returned. But the inquisitive girl remained to keep her company. She was eager to chat about other things as Amber ate. She found herself being filled in on what team the Forks High Spartans would be playing at the start of the season. Then she reverted to discussing the homework she had been set in her science class. </p><p>"-so I don't know whether I want to write my essay on the potential uses of gene editing in modern medicine, or what our scientific methods have taught us about evolution." Angela rested her chin on her hand and stared into the middle distance, deep in thought. <br/><br/>Amber took another mouthful of soup and followed it with a sip of water. She was going back for another spoonful when a throat cleared behind her. She turned to find Mike Newton standing there. Per his usual doe-eyed expression and rounded features, he seemed to be especially puffy, as if inflated by the tension he carried there. "So I was wondering if what Jessica is saying was true." He said in a stammering voice. </p><p>Angela gave an audible groan and buried her face in her hands. Amber - who was incapable of blushing - instead pulled a bemused expression. "Nice to see you too Mike." She said pointedly. "How are you today?" <br/><br/>Mike mumbled a hastily returned greeting. He scratched the back of his neck and gave a quick look back at the table. Another thrum of annoyance swelled against her ribs. "No it is not true. Please could you inform Jessica that she is causing an unnecessary stir." She replied. </p><p>She could not quite work out if Mike looked pleased or disappointed. "Right." He managed to say, before he shuffled back to the table. Jessica immediately pounced on him for the details whilst Amber returned to her lunch.</p><p>"Rosalie is looking at you again." Angela whispered through her hand. She was staring across the room to where the Cullen table was. </p><p>Sure enough, Rosalie Hale was casting her deep, resonant stare across the hall to where Amber and Angela were sitting. Unlike the frosty reception that had so often lingered within that beautiful face, Rosalie seemed pleasantly interested. Their eyes met briefly, before she quickly looked away. That silent recognition had given Amber an ethereal feeling in her chest. Her heart fluttered and a delightful shiver ran up her spine. Her mind reverted back to the moment their lips had touched and how wonderful that kiss had been and, despite her best efforts, she could not help a smile break out on her face.<br/><br/>It was not just Angela who had noticed this silent exchange. Alice had been watching closely too. She had not missed a single thing as she snuggled into Jasper at the table. Ever watchful Alice. She tried to say something to Rosalie but the mysterious blonde was up to her usual tricks and looking out of the window. But when Alice looked towards Amber, a grin had broken out on her face as wide and pleased as a Cheshire Cat. </p><p> </p><p>☽</p><p> </p><p>"I demand you tell me all on your recent escapade with Miss Hale!" Alice was shrill with unrestrained excitement. She shoved open the door to the Female Toilets so hard that it banged against the tiled wall. Her eyes were sparkling and her steps were light and springy. She grabbed hold of Amber - who was halfway through brushing her teeth after lunch. She had decided that - should she ever meet Rosalie again in such an intimate way - that smelling of garlic and leeks was probably the quickest way to staunch the beginnings of a love life. It was useful having your toothbrush to hand for once. Perhaps she might get into the habit. "Tell me all lest you be hugged to death for refusing!" The girl sang as she held her in a surprisingly strong grip.</p><p>"<em>Walish!" </em>Amber exclaimed, before daintily swilling her mouth out. "Don't ambush me like that." She grinned. Minty freshness wafted off her breath. <br/><br/>Alice - who clearly had no concept of personal space - sniffed. "Ooh," she cooed, her eyebrows rising to meet her hairline. "Getting yourself pretty for someone special?" She guessed. She was so certain of the truth that she could scarcely contain herself. "I knew it couldn't last."</p><p>Amber kept a straight face. Her reflection gave the girl behind her a solemn look. "I have no idea what you are talking about." It said. It was surprisingly convincing.</p><p>Alice grimaced. "That is not fair Amber Quinn Baudelaire!" She said. "I am your best friend. That privilege comes with very specific rights to information." She whined. Alice pouted and looked up through her eyelashes. <br/><br/>"Don't give me that look." Amber grinned, turning round and giving Alice a squeeze. The Cullen girl hugged her back. Her chin was only just able to rest on her shoulder if Alice stood on tiptoes. <br/><br/>"Well," Alice said loftily. "I am going to find out the truth whether you like or not." She said with an air of extreme importance. It was as if it were her duty to ascertain the relationship status of Miss Baudelaire. "I just thought you might wish to share the details." She swayed her hips from side to side and looked bashful. Then suddenly she changed the subject. "Oh I forgot to mention, Esme is so excited about meeting you. She's cooking you her famous Carbonara."</p><p>The mention of Esme jolted Amber awake. "I forgot to go to the garden centre at lunch." She explained. "Can you take me there after school please? It is open until 5.30." <br/><br/>Alice's knowing grin grew even wider. It was as if she were a world-renowned detective and Amber had just given her a clue. She nodded. "Sure. Any reason why you forgot?"</p><p>Before Amber could form a reply, the door opened and none other than Rosalie walked in. She paused momentarily and gave Alice a very suspicious look. Then she went to the adjacent mirror and began to mess with her hair. "Why are you torturing the girl? You know she could file for harassment." She asked, in a smooth voice. The smile on her face implied she was thoroughly enjoying teasing her smaller sibling.</p><p>Alice pretended to look wounded. "I am not." She retorted. But the wicked glint in her dark eyes was a giveaway. "I was simply <em>pursuing </em>information that I feel could be useful in helping me support my best friend in the weeks to come." She winked cheekily. </p><p>Rosalie flashed a calculated glare at her sister. She held eye contact whilst her adversary smiled broadly and looked about ready to break into a song and dance. "This is you we are talking about." Rosalie said quietly. "You cannot help yourself. Go away and leave the poor girl alone." </p><p>Alice giggled. "Sometimes it pays to have someone who knows everything in the family my dear Rosalie." She posited in her defence. "You never know when you might need them." She turned her attention back to Amber - who had put away her toothbrush and was brushing her hair. "I will see <em>you </em>later." She said and skipped away through the door before Rosalie could summon her wrath. </p><p>Finally happy with her appearance, Amber stowed away her overnight ablutions bag and gave herself one last observation in the mirror. Alice had done an excellent job in securing her hair and despite the rain, it had maintained much of its shape. </p><p>"The others told me you are coming over this evening." Rosalie said, eventually. She had stopped pretending to do her own hair in the mirror. It immediately became obvious that she had only come into the bathroom to talk to Amber. That realisation stirred yet another odd fluttering in her chest.</p><p>She nodded. "Yes. Alice invited me this morning. She thought it would be a nice thing to do." She caught Rosalie's eye. It was an odd expression lingering between apprehension and astonishment that looked seemingly out of place. "I hope that is alright?" She added.</p><p>Rosalie didn't say anything for a little while. She continued to stare as if she had just seen her for the first time. Eventually, she blinked. "I suppose I'll have to be okay with it now." She said in a tone that was only very slightly bitter. "I cannot let Esme down now if she's already started cooking." She turned toward Amber and - to her surprise - wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "But promise me you will be careful. My family can be very persuasive." She explained. </p><p>Reeling from the closeness of their bodies and the sensation of Rosalie's arm around her waist, Amber nodded faintly. "Of course." She said. </p><p>And for the second time that day, their lips met.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A SPECIAL KIND OF FLOWER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as she had declared, Alice was indeed waiting for her. She had agreed to meet next to the blue Porsche at the end of the school day. Finally it seemed the downpour had eased off and was superseded by a light drizzle. If one were to spend a moment in the unusual warm breeze blowing in from the South, there was a sunny day due. Sun was a rare commodity in Forks that was treated in a way equal to worship. No doubt, by tomorrow, there would be a sea of scantily dressed girls soaking up the few rays they could get through the trees, and abashed boys who didn't know where to look. <br/><br/>If a respite from the precipitation was not enough to lift her spirits, Amber certainly had a variety of things to be happy about. Firstly, Jessica Stanley had decidedly found her during the final break to apologise. The novelty of The Baudelaire-Cullen Love Affair had lost its touch since Angela had started correcting everybody. The boys had become less receptive to her flirtations and Jessica had found herself at a sudden loss. Her apology may not have been as earnest as the one Angela had given her, but it was an apology nonetheless.</p><p>"I'm sorry for earlier." Jessica had said, sniffing deprecatingly and clearly uncomfortable with being in a position of remorse. "It was wrong." </p><p>Although the rumors thankfully ceased, it did not entirely put an end to people watching her curiously. But that was something she could handle. It had been like that since the day she had first arrived at Forks High School. Amber had been a subject of interest - not only for her origins but her devilishly good looks. She politely ignored the investigative glances in her direction as she walked out onto the parking lot. </p><p>A quick survey of the parking lot concluded that the rest of the Cullen family had already left. The souped up Jeep that Emmett and Jasper had arrived in was gone from its space along with Edward's silver Volvo. Only the Porsche remained and beside it stood Alice - and to her surprise - Rosalie.<br/><br/>It was clear by the rigidity in her shoulders and the exasperated fidgeting from Alice, that the two had reached a stalemate. No doubt Alice had been attempting to weed information out of Rosalie about earlier. But Rosalie was as magnanimous as stone and had remained secretive. Stood next to each other - Rosalie with her arms crossed and moody and Alice with her welcoming smile - it almost looked like they were undertaking a shoot for their new album. </p><p>As Amber approached, Alice grimaced amusingly and pointed accusingly at her stoic sister. "I told her she could go home with Emmett and Jasper." She told her. "But she was not having any of it." She made it sound like it was a great inconvenience and flounced about until Amber pulled her in for a hug. "The rear seats of my trusty steed are not built for the tall and silent types." She complained as she gave her car a stroke. She spoke of it as if it were her most prized possession. It probably was; it was an unconventional choice for a student's first car, but perhaps the same could be said about Amber's motorbike. </p><p>Amber wracked her brains and carefully posited. "Maybe Rosalie wanted to come to look at some flowers too." She suggested amicably. She saw how the blonde lit up at the help and gave her a small smile when Alice was not looking. <br/><br/>With a rather smug expression, she said. "See. I told you." </p><p>Alice stuck out her tongue in a way that a small child might. It made Amber chuckle and she gave her a shrewd and cynical look in return. But after a brief moment she brightened. "Okay fine. Get in." It was impossible for someone like Alice Cullen to remain despondent for long. But this was a monumental occasion and a significant milestone that deserved celebrating. <br/><br/>Albeit an unpopular opinion - at least for Rosalie - the rest of the family had essentially teamed up in agreement that this was indeed a historic moment in Rosalie's existence. First of all, there had never been anybody to come as close to earning the trust and affection of Rosalie before. Secondly, this would be the first time Rosalie had ever had someone she liked visit the house.<br/><br/>Alice knew just how excited the news had made Esme. Overcome with joy and hope, the epitome of maternal perfection had been furiously texting her all day. She was throwing an especially grandiose meal and evening for Amber with the intention that the ambience might inspire Rosalie to <em>(finally) </em>take a mate. She had been bombarding Alice with questions about what Amber looked like, what her interests were; anything that might give her an advantage. Emmett had later confirmed the extent of Esme's efforts shortly after arriving home.</p><p><em>Midge, I don't know what you told Esme, but our house has been taken over by radical British patriotism. She has Purcell on repeat and there's Eton Mess on the ceiling (don't ask). I just sent a photo to Irena and she asked me if we were having the Queen coming to stay. <br/><br/></em>Indubitably, Esme would rope in a few extra hands to help before Alice arrived with their precious cargo. Edward would probably be assigned to choosing a playlist, Emmett would be put to good use retrieving the Eton Mess off the ceiling and arranging small details such as "-that log needs moving one pace to the right." Jasper would be the only one excused from much housework. Prior to the arrival of a human in their home, Esme would have insisted Jasper go out for another hunt. <br/><br/>"-you've not been vegetarian as long as your siblings. Best be safe." It would be a disaster should Jasper lose himself over dinner and out the entire family as a coven of vampires. Esme had been reminded a couple of times that day that Amber did not yet know. <br/><br/><em>Are you sure it's a good idea having her over then dear? </em>Esme had text Alice before lunchtime. <em>At least Bella knew what we were before she came here. What would Rosalie think if we just told her?  Would that work?</em></p><p>Alice had not left it a moment before replying. It was best not to let Esme speed ahead with her own ideas of how things should be. Particularly when the topic involved a very sensitive Rosalie and her potential love interest.</p><p>
  <em>Esme, imagine having that conversation. 'Hello Amber, lovely to meet you. By the way, what blood type are you because you smell delicious'. I think it's best we don't. Not yet anyway. And I really do not want to be thrown out of the window again...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...I see your point, dear. We will have to wait and see. Looking forward to seeing you all later. </em>
</p><p>Thinking back on it, Alice had to admit this was risky. Edward had only introduced Bella Swan to the rest of the family <em>after </em>she had somehow discovered what they were. Bella had been strangely comfortable with the idea of sharing her personal space with unfortunate sufferers of chronic Renfield's Syndrome. But what if Amber was not? Casting her anxieties to the wind, Alice smiled and unlocked the Porsche. <br/><br/>"You can have the front seat." Amber offered to Rosalie, giving her heels a thoughtful look. "You're a lot taller than I am." </p><p>"Thank you, Amber." Rosalie made a point of airing her gratitude. She dipped into the Porsche with surprising grace as Alice tipped the driver seat forward so Amber could climb into the back. The interior of the car was fashioned in soft Havana leather and smelt of Alice's perfume. Despite the reduction in legroom, Amber managed to make herself comfortable. </p><p>Alice didn't waste much time in pulling off the parking lot and heading for <em>The Secret Garden - </em>the only horticultural centre in Forks. She drove just as fast as Rosalie had in the red Mercedes though seemed more inclined to overtake vehicles at breakneck speeds. At least the last experience had granted Amber a head for velocity and she barely noticed the speedometer climbing towards 70 as they tore down the main high street. </p><p>Amber knew <em>The Secret Garden</em> well as she had oftentimes convinced Rhodey to take her in the summer. There was an excellent cafe that sold homemade ice cream and an additional pet shop and aquarium supplier that occupied a building on the site. But there would be little time to browse today. She had at least considered what she was going to get for Esme as a gift during school hours. By the time Alice was parking up outside the centre, Amber had decided what she was going to purchase. </p><p>She made a beeline for the woman behind the till. She was a stout lady wearing a similar shirt that her Uncle Rhodey wore and her hair was a wild tangle of light brown curls. She looked up as the three of them entered and gawked. She quickly remembered her manners as Amber asked. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you might be able to tell me if you have Clematis Esme in stock at the moment?" </p><p>Alice's smile behind her was almost audible. Rosalie looked perplexed. The woman behind the desk cast her eye once more between the three of them and nodded. "Yes we do. It's over there." She pointed across the large covered poly-tunnel they were in. "They are $20.99. Would you like me to pick one out for you?"</p><p>Amber's smile was radiant. "No thank you. I'm sure I can manage." She said and walked off in the direction the woman had told her to go. </p><p>It didn't take long before she found what she was looking for. The plants were only just coming into flower and had plenty of fresh green shoots. Amber only took a moment to source one with what she considered to be good growth and a sturdy root system and carefully picked the pot up so as not to damage it.  <br/><br/>"Esme is going to <em>love </em>it." Alice exclaimed. "Especially as it is named after her." She watched as the woman took for the plant and quickly added. "Would you mind wrapping a bag around the pot please? I do not want to get soil in my car." She ignored the astonished look on the woman's face and carried on talking to Amber. "You have <em>no </em>idea how excited she is."<br/><br/>"Oh I can imagine." Rosalie said sarcastically behind them. </p><p>After the woman had wrapped two plastic bags around the pot per Alice's instructions, they walked back out to the car. Alice fussed so much over the placement of the pot on any surface in the vehicle that, in the end, Rosalie snatched it and held onto it for the journey. But not before she had her say on the matter. <br/><br/>"It's just a bit of dirt." She contested, hotly. "You can always hoover it up later." </p><p>Alice sounded like she had been slapped in the face. "This is Alea Premium Italian Leather! You treat such craftsmanship with respect." She flicked her head away as if appalled by the very idea that Rosalie did not know this. </p><p>The plant had said nothing in its defence. It just sat securely in the hands of a goddess and trembled slightly. <br/><br/>They spent the rest of the journey home in stony silence. Rosalie barely looked at or acknowledged Amber in the back of the car and Alice was clearly too hyper-vigilant over the plant to consider much else. But it did not bother her. She was used to lengthy pauses in conversation and opportunities to let the mind wander. She enjoyed the scenery whizzing past and tried to imagine what the house would be like.</p><p> </p><p>☽</p><p><br/>"Oh my goodness, look at you. Welcome dear, welcome."  Esme was waiting at the front door when Alice pulled the Porsche up in front of the Cullen Family home. She was beaming and her golden eyes sparkled with delight. She was a slight woman with a pretty oval face and unmistakable Italian roots. Her hair was perfectly coiffed into dark gold waves and her pale rose lipstick framed an impeccable white smile. She walked forward and gave Amber an embrace tantamount to that which she might give her own child. <br/><br/>Prior to the restrained ideas that had gone through her head during the journey, the Cullen home was even better than she had considered. It rose up between the trees like a monument of thick glass and concrete. Cedar wood panelling along its length seemed to blend it in to the landscape. Everywhere she looked there were trees, and moss covered boulders and lichen hanging down from the branches. The air was thick with pine resin, the sound of birdsong melting into the nearby babble of a brook. What little light that filtered through the dense canopy overhead, the house seemed to drink in. Every inch of it sparkled in a splendid presentation of modern architecture. </p><p>"Your home is amazing Mrs Cullen." Amber breathed, taking in the glorious spectacle where Nature met the best of human construction. "Thank you for having me. I bought this." She handed over the Clematis that Rosalie had returned to her. She now carried Amber's overnight bag with her spare clothes in it.<br/><br/>"Call me Esme dear. And you shouldn't have!" Esme beamed as she took the plant from Amber.<br/><br/>"It is named after you." Rosalie interrupted and - she couldn't be sure but - Amber thought she heard pride in her voice. "It is pretty isn't it?" </p><p>Esme's smile widened. She cradled the plant and surveyed it with the eye of a master artist. "It is wonderful dear! I was just thinking I could do with a nice climber for the front. You have made my decision far easier." She cradled Amber's head and looked kindly upon the girl who, for so long, had been a mystery. "I am <em>so </em>delighted to finally meet you.</p><p>"Esme needs no introductions of course." Alice said, grinning broadly as she twirled her car keys around a finger. "Where are the boys?" She asked her. <br/><br/>"Jasper's still on his walk but he'll be back soon." Esme said carefully. "And Emmett is-" <br/><br/>"Right here!" A booming voice sounded, followed by the thunder of running feet. Before anybody could respond, a massive block of muscle and pale flesh hit Amber in the side and bowled her over. Emmett rolled her into him and laughed mischievously as he tousled her hair into a mess. "Gotcha." He said through his own laughter. "Welcome to our humble abode your majesty. I hope you find it satisfactory." He let go of her, picking her up and placing her back on her feet as if she weighed nothing. He took a step back and pretended to be thinking critically. "Yes, I'd say that's a vast improvement." He grinned. <br/><br/>There was a sudden growl from behind Amber. "What I do to <em>you </em>will be an improvement." Rosalie snarled.</p><p>Sensing danger, Emmett ducked into the house whooping and laughing, Rosalie hot on his tail. Amber watched them disappear, stunned how anybody could move so fast in high heels and evidently still reeling from being ambushed. She didn't want to think what she looked like now. </p><p>"Be sensible you two!" Esme called after them, to no avail. "I will go and find somewhere to plant this. Alice, can you sort out Amber for me please? The poor thing looks like she's been dragged through a hedge backwards." Esme gave Amber an apologetic smile and excused herself. "I'll be back in a moment dear."</p><p>Alice beamed happily and rocked on her heels. She loved to be of service especially when it meant getting to style Amber again. Her smile reached from ear to ear. "That I can do! Right, come on now. Let us resolve this issue before dinner." Grabbing Amber by the arm she pulled her into the house, muttering to herself about. "I'll give Emmett 'improvement'." <br/><br/>"I hope they don't hurt each other too badly." Amber said, remembering the wild snarl from Rosalie and the startled look on Emmett's face. </p><p>Her concern was met with a flippant hand and a chuckle. "They'll be fine. They do this all the time." And she rolled her eyes. She opened the front door and pulled Amber inside.  </p><p>If the outside had been spectacular, it was extraordinary inside. Every wall had something intriguing to look at. Needless to say, the Cullens seemed to be particularly affluent. She had barely made it through the front door before she spotted something interesting. Hanging on the wall beside the stairs was an enormous mahogany frame filled with little velvet squares. Amber moved closer to look.<br/><br/>"Are those graduation caps?" She asked, intrigued. </p><p>"Yes." Alice said, still pulling Amber with her. "They're a collection from the whole family." She explained, as if the extent of academic success on display on their wall was nothing at all. "You can look at things later." She remarked impatiently. <br/><br/>Doing her best to rein in her curiosity, Amber allowed Alice to direct her upstairs and along a wide hallway, passing several different doors. She couldn't be sure but she thought she caught a glimpse of Edward sitting in a chair in one room, but before she could be certain, she was being dragged off to one side. Alice let go of Amber and turned the lock in the door. <br/><br/>"That's better." She said, brushing her hands together. "Don't want any prying eyes on us whilst I work on my masterpiece." She bustled off into an enormous walk-in wardrobe, humming a tune to herself, and Amber was finally able to look around. <br/><br/>Alice's room was vast. It was perfectly square with two walls of glass that looked out onto the forest beyond. One of the windows had been folded back to let in the air and the delightful music of Nature was able to filter in. Alice kept some intriguing things in her bedroom. There was a floor-to-ceiling bookcase filled with nothing but titles on fashion and a collection of <em>Vogue </em>magazines. A painting on the wall, mounted in an elaborate carved frame, made her stop and double take. <br/><br/>It depicted a young woman sat by a window overlooking a pale lighthouse. The woman was staring out of the portrait - a book in one hand - and a wistful expression upon her face. The dress was an elaborate medley of frills and lace, the hairstyle typically Edwardian. But it wasn't even these things that sent a funny sort of chill running up her back. It was the fact that the woman staring out at her from the painting was a remarkable doppelgänger of Alice. It was upon closer inspection that she recognised the signature painted in a deft hand.<br/><br/>"This is an original Waterhouse." She called to Alice. "It looks just like you!" She exclaimed. </p><p>Alice appeared in the doorway. Her expression was impossible to place. She regarded the painting with her head tilted to one side. "Yes, it is. The fact that she looked like me drew me to her in the first place." She disappeared back into the closet. "I suppose there are plenty of people who look similar to paintings by old masters. It's not all that uncommon, right?" <br/><br/>"I suppose so." Amber said with a shrug, moving on to look at a particularly intricate Faberge egg on a little gold stand. "I have just never seen such a close resemblance before. This room is incredible Alice." <br/><br/>"Thank you." Her friend finally exited her closet carrying a medley of clothes. "I think," she said, spreading them out on the sheets of an impressive four-poster bed that looked like it had never been slept in. "That these should fit you. Let me see." She muttered as she held each item up to Amber for scrutiny. Anything she thought was not suitable ended up being flung over her shoulder back into the wardrobe. <br/><br/>Finally, she seemed to be happy. "Definitely. Oh, Hale is going to <em>love</em> this." Amber had been so taken with her surroundings that she had almost forgotten about Alice's operation. Woo Hale she remembered was still in effect, and from Alice's point of view, Rosalie had not yet declared herself to Amber. </p><p>She didn't have the heart to tell her about the kiss in the rain, so she let Alice drag her to an en-suite and clean her up. As she worked, she talked ceaselessly about this and that. Whenever there was a break in her speaking, Amber would ask her about her family, or - in particular - Jasper, with whom she was in a relationship. <br/><br/>"I met Jasper because of Esme and Carlisle. They adopted me into their family and there he was. It was as they say 'love at first sight'. She smiled dreamily and giggled. </p><p>"I think you are great together." Amber said, earning a pleased smile off Alice. </p><p>"And what about you and my sister?" Alice asked before Amber could think of a new question. "Do you think you might get together?" <br/><br/>Had Amber been one to blush, her cheeks would have been flushing crimson. She looked at the floor and flicked her eyelashes, a shy smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Rosalie is growing on me with every day that passes." She said. "I would like to think she could feel the same way about me." Her expression became wistful as she recalled the sweet taste of Rosalie's lips on her own, the icy cool, the words that she had murmured.</p><p>When she came round from her daydream, Alice looked excited and above all, very determined. "Well Miss Baudelaire, I, Alice Cullen shall see to it personally that you are successfully paired with my beautiful sister." And she dusted the end of Amber's nose with a Kabuki brush with a flourish. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. THE HUNTRESS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Amber currently unobtainable thanks to Alice, and Emmett now hunkered down somewhere pretending he did not exist, Rosalie found her mind turn to hunting. The thirst had been growing with every moment she spent near Amber - the dull endless heat of her carnal need rending her throat dry and throbbing. Now thoroughly bored with trying to coax Emmett out of his hiding place just so she could hit him, she turned her attention to sourcing a meal. It did not take her long to discover a fresh elk trail leading North and she pressed on through the trees after it. </p><p>Unlike her siblings, hunting was a part of her life that Rosalie disliked. Oftentimes, she wished it was not necessary at all and in her darkest days had blamed Carlisle for cursing her. She had never asked for this, nor wished for the horrors that came with it. The desire to kill oftentimes dominated all other impulses that she encountered on a daily basis, and to <em>not </em>act upon them was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Now, it had become even more challenging with the arrival of Amber Baudelaire. Unbeknown to the beautiful girl, every time Rosalie was within close proximity, she was having to fight herself. It seemed utterly unfair that she wanted to kill her just as much as she wanted to love her. </p><p>She had tried to stop this. It had started with typical avoidance and attempting to behave so outrageously that Amber would never want to be near her. Most people in the school gave her a wide berth due to her unexpected outbursts. What would make Amber any different? But Alice had gone and thoroughly messed that up for her and insisted on bringing the girl into her life regardless. With evasion no longer a viable option and Alice intent on their meeting, Rosalie had steadily realised that hunting was becoming her <em>only </em>way to manage. </p><p>As she swept on through the forest, the late afternoon light trickled through the leaves and cast a faint shadow beside her, that ran and leapt in perfect unison. They danced on through the trees - the scent of the elk growing stronger. And with it the terrible thirst.<em>The thirst! </em>What heartless god deemed her unworthy of His mercy? What a callous trick as to be subjected to this terrible malediction!<br/><br/>Not too far away, Edward was thinking the exact same thing.<em><br/></em></p><p>His relationship with Bella Swan had always been insecure from the start - she demanding everything of him and he, incapable of reciprocating without risking her life. His reluctance had been perceived as disinterest or a simple lack of desire to retain their relationship for the long term. Bewildered by her logic, Edward had had to explain (for the hundredth time) that turning her was simply not going to happen yet. <br/><br/>"You still have much time before we reach that decision." He told her one afternoon as they lay in their favorite meadow clearing. Their secret spot was well above the thick cloud bank that sank onto the town, and here, the splendor of his being was evident. He looked toward her, his skin shimmering in the sunlight like a sea of diamonds molded to the topography of his form. Every time she saw him like that, it took Bella's breath away, and in a moment of wanting declared herself tired of her mortal life.</p><p>"I <em>have </em>reached that decision." She replied. "I want it, I want you, now." She pressed. <br/><br/>"You would leave everything behind, for me? Your family? Your home?" Edward gave her a quizzical look, regarding the staunch line of her jaw and already knowing what the answer would be.</p><p>"I would do all of those things for you. But you won't do it, will you?" Bella had guessed. </p><p>That conversation had ended as it always had - in a disagreement. Edward would not turn her whilst she was fit and healthy. Bella argued that it was against her freedom of choice but Edward had digressed. "Watching you live, seeing you flourish and grow in the way Nature intended is all that I want for you right now. Can you not accept that?" </p><p>He sat in a chair by his bedroom window and replayed the events of yesterday over and over. Next door, he could hear Alice fussing over Amber and wondered what she might say to Rosalie if she knew. But Amber was oblivious and happily so. There would be no tough decisions, no sleepless nights. As if sensing him listening in, the door of Alice's room was flung open and Alice appeared around it. <br/><br/>"Edward, come and help me for a second." She said before disappearing back inside. </p><p>Edward sighed and rose from his chair slowly, laboriously, as if his century of life now weighed too heavily upon him. Then he straightened up and padded into the room next door. </p><p>"What do you think?" Alice chirped as he entered her room. </p><p>Edward fixed his deep topaz eyes on the human and wondered at how lucky Rosalie was. Did she even realise it? Amber was stood in the centre of the room dressed in a luxurious black lace dress that he recognised to belong to Alice. On his shorter, slighter sister, the dress came down nearly to her ankles, but on the much taller girl, it appeared as to cut off just below the knee. Amber gave him an uneasy smile as if to imply she was not used to wearing such feminine attire. </p><p>"Amber, you look..." he opened his mouth but words failed him. Perhaps there were no words to encapsulate just how splendid she looked. </p><p>Amber looked bashful. "Thank you Edward. I was wondering for a moment if perhaps it were too much for a dinner with your family, but Alice insisted." <br/><br/>Edward gave his sister a surprised look, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "Uh, we're not eating with you tonight." He told her quietly. "It's been arranged for just you and Rosalie. It was mostly Alice's idea. Esme put in the hard work. We just chipped in where we could." He looked uncomfortably shy all of a sudden.<br/><br/>Amber stared at the two of them as if she couldn't believe it. Edward was staring fixedly at his feet whilst Alice grinned so broadly that her face looked like it would split apart. "Surprise!" She said. "A date night with Rosalie." She sang as she replaced an imaginary lock of hair on Amber's head and surveyed her handiwork. </p><p>"Does Rosalie know about this?" <br/><br/>Alice tilted her head from side to side. "I think she worked it out early on. She knows she needs to be in the dining room at six." She explained. Observing Amber's sudden disquiet, she added. "If she didn't want to spend quality time with you, she would not have even allowed me to drive you here." </p><p>After that, Alice summoned Esme to gaze upon her work. Esme was so overcome with awe that she had to sit down and take a moment. Edward - who didn't know what to do - eventually decided to leave the girls to it and retired to his room. "In all my years I never thought this day would come," Esme said to Alice as Amber patted her shoulder. "Rosalie was getting so lonely. And then you came along.  You are just perfect." She gushed. "I sincerely hope this works out." </p><p>Had the kind words been intended to make her feel better about the evening, Amber was not entirely sure. From the desperate smiles and overzealous praise she was receiving, one might be convinced in to thinking that it was all an anguished cry for help. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="tox-statusbar__path-item">
  <p>☽</p>
</div><div class="tox-statusbar__path-item">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="tox-statusbar__path-item">
  <p>She returned from her hunt just after the sun had gone down. The elk she had tracked across the border had been a large and healthy buck and had provided her with much needed sustenance. It would take little observation to recognise how the hunt had aided her. Rosalie had reclaimed her healthy glow and her eyes shone a soft, warm brown. With it had returned a ghost of happiness. Emmett would have been relieved had he not be so surprised at her sudden arrival. Swooning and happy and clearly not harboring any malice, she barely acknowledged Emmett playing on his video game in the living room and sank into the sofa beside him. </p>
</div><div class="tox-statusbar__path-item">
  <p>"I hate killing things." She mused to nobody in particular. Her voice sounded distant to her. She gazed around the room, saw Emmett, briefly remembered what she had been doing <em>before </em>the hunt and nudged him. "But I'd kill <em>you </em>if you ever so much as touch Amber like that again." She warned him. </p>
  <p>Emmett gave her a dubious look and raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that Miss Hale. You couldn't even find my secret hiding place when you were hungry." Starvation caused a vampire's senses to work overtime - every sound and scent were magnified to a level that was almost unbearable. Had she really wanted to, Rosalie would only have had to look up to find Emmett snickering from the top of a tall tree. "Anyway, sorry about Amber's hair. Alice is sorting her out." He returned his attention to his video game. </p>
  <p>Somewhere, a <em>SilentKiller321</em> was probably screaming in his basement as <em>EmmettsDaBo$$ </em>pulled a fast one and blew his levelled up character to smithereens. Chortling to himself, Emmett took the prize credits and started a new online battle. "Another one bites the dust." He sang to himself as his thumbs tapped away aggressively on the controller. "Can none of you read? Emmett's the boss. Emmett's <em>Da </em>Boss." <br/><br/>"Is she still at it?" Rosalie groaned, bringing his attention back onto Amber, if only briefly. "God knows she'll be <em>ancient </em>by the time Alice lets her go." <br/><br/>"Not as ancient as you. And even if she was, she wouldn't be half as cranky as you either." Emmett risked a small tease and payed for it with a cushion in the face. But he shrugged it off as Rosalie gave a short laugh and sprawled out on the sofa. <br/><br/>"Shut up. I just needed to hunt, that's all." She said as her eyes fluttered sleepily. "I just need a few minutes to get it together."</p>
</div><div class="tox-statusbar__path-item">
  <p>"You're blood-drunk." Emmett observed. It was a common result in vampires who starved themselves for too long and then gorged on blood too quickly. The sudden rush of the hunt and the feed could send a vampire into a stupor for a short time. It was not the first occasion he'd seen Rosalie like this, and he promptly returned to his game without batting an eyelid. "Maybe you should start hunting more regularly."</p>
</div><div class="tox-statusbar__path-item">
  <p>"Thank you for that sterling observation." Rosalie said, dryly. </p>
  <p>A knock at the door to the living room brought her back to reality. Sitting bolt upright, Rosalie's face whipped round. Alice was in the doorway, smiling. "You're back. You better get yourself ready. She's waiting for you." She jumped up and down and clapped excitedly. <br/><br/>"Finally," Emmett said, pausing his game and standing up. "I need to see this." <br/><br/>Rosalie turned abruptly and growled fiercely in response. <br/><br/>Emmett paused. "On second thoughts I'll wait." He said and sat back down. </p>
  <p>Rosalie immediately stopped growling and flounced out of the room without a word. It would take her less time to choose an outfit and prepare herself for the evening. </p>
  <p>Meanwhile, Amber sat alone at a grand dining table in an even grander room with a view of the forest beyond the window. Classical music drifted around her and Esme flitted in and out, asking if she could get her a drink and seeing to her every possible need as if she were waiting on her. As time went on, Esme seemed to grow more nervous until she was positively bridled with her concern. <br/><br/>"Where <em>is </em>Rosalie?" She said, as she poured Amber a glass of - what looked to be - a very expensive wine. <br/><br/>"Here I am." A quiet voice replied from behind her. Rosalie was in the doorway looking more resplendent than ever before. It had taken her a while to overcome her blood-induced euphoria and get it together, but now that she had, she looked wonderful. Her bright hair had been styled into a glorious fall of molten gold that shimmered ever more starkly against the red dress she was wearing. She looked shyly up at Amber through her eyelashes and her eyes smouldered. <br/><br/>"Amber," she said in an awestruck voice that pierced the sudden traction in the room, levelling a stare so strong as to dismantle the girl before her. "You look <em>beautiful</em>." She moved closer as Amber stood to greet her and Esme drifted out of the room with a huge smile across her face. "I never thought..well I...what I'm trying to say is..." It was the feeling of Amber's gentle palm on her cheek that startled Rosalie into a strange calm. <br/><br/>"Rosalie." Amber's eyes were glittering with tears as she looked upon the beautiful goddess before her. "Had I told myself I would meet the most glorious and lovely creature in this world, I'd scarcely have believed it. But here you are. And you make my heart sing." She dropped her palm and offered Rosalie a chair beside her. "I believe Esme has made a Carbonara." <br/><br/>"She's outdone herself this time." Rosalie muttered, taken aback both by the ambience and her date partner. <br/><br/>"Your family have been very generous." Amber agreed. </p>
  <p>At that moment, Esme appeared carrying a large bowl of Carbonara, followed by Alice who was holding a plate of homemade bread. Emmett looked out of place with his bowl of salad but was beaming just as broadly as the others. He couldn't resist winking at the two of them and making a remark to Amber about 'dating a cougar' before Rosalie threatened him with insurrection. The smell of the food immediately sparked a pang of hunger and Amber could feel her mouth beginning to water. <br/><br/>"This looks amazing." She breathed. "Help yourself first Rosalie." </p>
  <p>Amber had never seen Rosalie look quite so uncomfortable before. The blonde fidgeted in her seat and scarcely met her eye. "Thank you, but I'm alright." She hesitated. "I'm on a..." She remembered what Edward had told her once when he had taken Bella out for a meal. "Special diet." She smiled politely. "Go ahead. Don't feel bad for me. I'm just happy to be here with you." </p>
  <p>Reassured by those words, Amber made up a plate of food. The first bite was enough to knock her soul from her body in an explosion of flavor. She breathed deeply and gave a sigh of pleasure. "Oh my goodness, this is delicious." When Esme briefly appeared to see how they were, she told her. "Esme this is wonderful." <br/><br/>"Excellent, dear, I'm so pleased." Esme beamed. "Is there anything else I can get you both?" She asked, tentatively. <br/><br/>"We're okay, thank you." Rosalie answered, doing her best not to scream at the top of her lungs for everyone to stop eavesdropping just outside and leave them in peace. Esme nodded and drifted back out of the room. Rosalie followed her out with her mind, focusing distinctly on one cognitive thought, directing it towards the gap in the large wooden door.</p>
  <p>There was a momentary pause before she heard Edward's voice telling the others. "Okay guys, that's enough. Rosalie wants to be left alone." It was followed by a whine of disappointment from Emmett, a knowing giggle from Alice and the sound of Esme ushering everyone away, before four sets of feet receded from the hallway. </p>
</div><div class="tox-statusbar__path-item">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="tox-statusbar__resize-handle">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. AN ILL-TIMED VISION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The anticipation is killing me! What do you think is going on in there?" It was to the surprise of everyone present that Emmett was the first to break the silence. Despite his durable exterior, Emmett was as empathetic and inquisitive as his substantially more delicate siblings. He too had become heavily invested in the love life of Miss Hale and the lack of a conclusion - as of yet - was driving him to pace the room.  Occasionally, he glanced in the direction of the hallway as if hoping to find Rosalie and Amber stood there.<br/><br/>His phone vibrated in his jean pocket every now and then. It was obvious he had been sharing all the details with his mate Irena in Alaska. The pause between texts shortened over time as they sat and twiddled their thumbs. Perhaps Irena was growing impatient with the wait too. </p><p>The rest of the family had been exiled to the living room by Rosalie. Her silent plea for privacy had been broadcast by Edward and Esme had escorted them all away, albeit reluctantly. She wanted to keep an eye on the proceedings just as much as everyone else. In fact, she was so distracted with Rosalie and Amber that she hadn't realised she was crocheting her latest blanket back to front. Edward had tucked himself away in one corner, quietly listening to Debussy on the record player. Jasper was sat on the sofa, an enormous tome that looked to be generations old open on his lap, his feet tickling the side of Alice's thigh. <br/><br/>"What're you reading Mr Hale?" The tall boy asked, only sounding half interested in the answer. </p><p>Jasper gave a sigh. "Accounts of The Gettysburg Campaign". He looked up in annoyance as his brother breezed past for the hundredth time. "Kindly calm down and take a seat would'ya?" His omniscient gold eyes eventually returned to the pages of his book. </p><p>"Are you not at least a <em>little </em>bit interested about what might be going on in there?" Emmett challenged. "How about I <em>make </em>it interesting for you? Would you meet me at ten bucks?" He asked, mischievously, ignoring Esme's tut of disgust and Edward's chilly glare. </p><p>It was only Jasper who looked pleasantly intrigued. His handsome face coiled in a smile that he failed to restrain. He tilted his head curiously, his light brown curls bouncing to one side. "Well well, what might you be betting on exactly, Mr Cullen?" He investigated. He had lived in a time when gambling had been a popular pursuit in the trenches and battlefields of America. His century-old mannerisms may have been well-preserved but alas, so too had some bad habits. He put a length of ribbon into the edge of the page he was reading and closed the book.</p><p>His burly sibling thought about it momentarily. "How about, ten bucks on Rosalie losing it?" </p><p>"Emmett!" Esme immediately forgot about her needlework. She put it down with a horrified expression tarnishing her elegant features. "We do not speak of such things! Rosalie would never hurt the girl." She forced herself to return to her busy task although her hands were less steady even than before. "It is impolite to gamble on the life of a human like that." <br/><br/>Emmett shrugged. "Well it would not be the first time this family has taken a risk like that." He replied truthfully. He threw a quick glance in the direction of Edward and received a growl of despondency in answer. When he turned back to his mother, she was glaring at him hotly. No matter how impudent he was at the best of times, even <em>he </em>knew that when your mother looked like that, you shut up. "Okay fine, no wager." He said and finally, settled himself down in a seat by the window. </p><p>It was only after a lengthy pause that he became curious of his little sister. Alice had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the entire exchange. Risking another backlash from Esme, Emmett called. "Got any ideas of what is going down in there Midge?" He asked. "You're the brains of this operation." <br/><br/>Jasper smirked. "Rosalie on Amber you mean?" His mind had ventured somewhere the prudish would frown upon. <br/><br/>"Jasper, please." His mother retorted, though her tone was gentler than it had been with his brother. </p><p>Emmett winked and returned a snigger of amusement. But his expression quickly turned to concern when he realised Alice was not responding. Normally, the tiny nymph would have been in uproar at the sexually inappropriate comments from her mate and sibling. But this time she was not. He called her name and watched as she jumped. It was as if she had been a deep daydream and had not been aware of herself or her surroundings. Her eyes were glazed over. "Oh. Did you say something Emmett?" She queried. </p><p>Emmett gave her a confused look. "Yeah Midge. I asked what you thought might happen in there." He jerked his head in the general direction of the dining room. "But I guess you were miles away. Are you OK?" He recognised the worried look marring his sister's features. </p><p>Alice shook her head and pinched her nose as if trying to shift a nasty headache. "I'm sorry, I was..." She trailed off. </p><p>Picking up on the telltale signs, Jasper immediately forgot his devilish imagery and his book. He positioned himself by his mate and put an arm around her shoulders. "Alice, what is it? It happened again." He presumed correctly. <br/><br/>"I saw a..." Alice peered off into the middle distance, her mouth forming a silent 'o'. Her anxious eyes found her mate. "I saw a wolf." She told him. It was as if she had proclaimed a bad omen as the family exchanged looks. "It was a wolf and one of our kind. I could not be sure if it was Rosalie or...someone else." She suddenly looked like she wanted to cry. Despite their best efforts, it was an action denied to all vampires. "And Amber. I saw her too. But she was..." </p><p>"A wolf? Then that means...<em>could</em> it mean?" Jasper turned his question toward the rest of the group who answered it with wry faces and shrugs. Frustrated by the lack of certainty, he signalled for Jasper to find him a piece of paper and a pen. He laid them out on a table in front of Alice and handed her the pen. </p><p>Without looking at it - as if compelled by some unseen force - Alice began to draw. The rest of the family crowded around them eagerly, all desperate to gain insight into the vision Alice was seeing. <br/><br/>From nearby, Emmett sighed and whispered. "Great timing, Midge." He thought back on the lovesick couple in the room down the hallway. <br/><br/></p><p>The scene took shape within moments. Trees began to grow on the paper, followed by the unmistakable view of the lake that nestled in the valley far below their house. A precipice of limestone jutted out from the forest, surrounded by the dense foliage of the ancient woodland. On this escarpment, a wolf and a vampire met beneath a full moon. The vampire loomed over a shape lying on the ground. The wolf was lunging forward with its teeth bared, desperate to meet the guarded figure as they stood over...<br/><br/>"Is that meant to be Amber on the ground?" Emmett asked. </p><p>"Yes, I saw her. She wasn't moving, but I don't think she was..." Alice trailed off, incapable of forming the final word that could seal the human girl's fate. The auspice had ended, and she now looked around at her family, wrought with worry. "I didn't see." Her anxious eyes sought out Esme. "What should we do? Should I tell her?" She spoke of Rosalie, who, right now was oblivious and happy and enjoying a quiet evening with Amber. </p><p>Esme gave Alice a peck on the forehead. "No dear," she said decisively. "Not yet. Let her enjoy herself for the timebeing. She deserves that at least." </p><p>"But, we'll <em>have </em>to tell her at some point." Jasper posited, aghast at the notion of keeping this from his sister. "We cannot keep her clueless to an obvious danger." He pointed at the rearing beast in Alice's drawing. "A wolf. We all know what that is, and what this could mean."  </p><p>A deathly silence spread around the group, shrouding them in a strained air where none of them wished to breathe too deeply. Jasper had long since forgotten about his book and Emmett had abandoned his jokes. Esme had her fingers resting on her lips, her face filled with concern. The image of the wolf was imprinted on their minds, as it had been for centuries; its meaning never lost despite the eras. </p><p>"If..." she said slowly. "The wolves are returning," her eyebrows raised as her thoughts came to their evident conclusion. "It can mean only one thing." Her face searched for Edward's and held his gaze. <br/><br/>Whatever she shared with her son at the moment, she did not share with the rest of the group. Edward nodded slowly, his face turning even more ashen than it already was, before he turned on his heel and strode from the room. </p><p> </p><p>☽</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"If it is not too much to ask, I would like to know more about you and your family." Rosalie admitted. Her eyes bore into Amber as if searching for the answers herself, but she already knew they must be given in good faith. As deeply as she loved the human girl, there were still so many areas of her life that remained a mystery. Inclined to further her understanding of what had brought this beautiful, intoxicating girl into her midst in the first place was one topic she had wished to unearth for a while. <br/><br/>An empty plate sat before Amber - testament to the quality of Esme's cooking. She hummed thoughtfully as she reached for her glass of wine. She gave Rosalie a pondering look. "I suppose now would be as good a time as any." She concluded with a sigh. "Okay." She put her glass down.<br/><br/>"My family are not like yours." She gave Rosalie a quizzical look as the blonde snorted amusement. <br/><br/>"It is nothing. Just some private joke." Rosalie said before urging her to continue. </p><p>"They have always been distant from one another." She said. "My father was born and raised in Berkshire. He was the eldest son of an affluent military family. My grandfather was a Major in the Household Cavalry just like his father before him. The only person who defected from that path was my uncle Rhodey. My mother was from a tiny Spanish town called Besalú. She was the only daughter of a carpenter and his wife. There were little to no opportunities in her hometown, so she came to England to study nursing. She met my father by chance on a night out. He was only a young Marine then. A few months later and they had Samuel."</p><p>"And you?" Rosalie eyes were fixated on her, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. She seemed to have leaned forward with her curiosity, and her cool, sweet breath blew towards Amber. </p><p>"I came along three years later." Amber replied, pausing to take another drink, then continuing. "Samuel and I were very close. He pretty much raised me with mother because Father was being posted all over the world and we rarely saw him. He missed more birthdays than I care to count." Her tone was bitter. It did not go unnoticed.<br/><br/>Rosalie nodded thoughtfully. "If you disliked your father and his way of life so much, how did you and Samuel end up in the military?" </p><p>Amber shifted uneasily. "My family were always very successful in the military. I guess my father wished us to have the same experience. He signed us up for military preparation college when we came of age. We were not exactly given a choice. My mother was not pleased about it let me tell you." She looked at the table, suddenly overcome with a great sadness. She took a deep breath. "But, by the time I turned 16, she had left my father and returned home. She couldn't take the uncertainty of the life, and she had had to give up her nursing career to have my brother and I. Her parents supported the decision and even tried to gain custody of me and my brother but they failed at that."<br/><br/>In the silence that followed, Purcell's 'Ode to St. Cecilia' drifted around them. Rosalie looked at Amber. She was as stoic as a statue with only her eyes following the small movements of the human before her. Her red dress washed over her pale skin like a pool of blood, her hair awash with golden ambience cast by the soft lighting. She was a goddess in human form appearing before this girl as a manifestation of a dream she had once had long ago. </p><p>"I'm sorry your mother left." She said, after a pause, her voice no more than a whisper. </p><p>Amber shrugged and smiled wryly. "There was nothing for her with my father. Not anymore." She drifted off thoughtfully. "Anyway, my brother and I stayed with the program. We were conscripted into the Marines, like our father. Samuel loved it. I tolerated it." <br/><br/>"Why didn't you leave? Your father had no right to tell you what to do." <br/><br/>Amber pulled an unhappy face. "And go where? I had no money. If I had gone to a friend for help, my friends' parents would have told my father where I was. And Samuel would not have understood. He actually enjoyed the military life. In a sense my father got to him. He wasn't the same after he joined. But I never forgot the times we had together."  </p><p>Rosalie read the wrought expressions on Amber's face with expert precision. "He died didn't he?" She asked. </p><p>Amber's shoulders shuddered but she nodded silently. Eventually, she managed to find her voice once more. "He was on a tour of Afghanistan and stepped on an IED." </p><p>Rosalie recognised the tone in the girl's voice. She had heard it many times before whensoever Jasper spoke of his time serving in the Confederate Army. He had lost many people he had been close to during the worst period of American History. But at least he had had copious time to reflect on it. Whereas the death of Samuel was still very fresh for this human before her. Amber picked up her glass and took another sip of wine. Her eyes were glassy and faraway. <br/><br/>"Amber, I'm so sorry." <br/><br/>"Don't be. It was a while ago now. But it changed my dad even more. He became so distant that he barely recognised me. And when I could no longer take being in the military myself he turned on me. He often said I was a coward and that my brother would have been ashamed. It was an awful time. But thank goodness for Rhodey. He had wanted me to come and live with him for a while and finally I agreed to it. So that is why I am here." She finished her story with a small shrug. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you? How is it that a girl like you ended up in a place like this?" <br/><br/>Rosalie faltered. Had she wished to explain the truth of her existence to this lovely girl, she was at a loss. Amber Baudelaire neither knew the potential danger she was in, nor was there any real possibility that she would believe it. Rosalie decidedly drummed up a story. "Oh you know," she sighed and sat back in her chair. "Our parents moved here for work. A place like this needed a good doctor like Carlisle and it has enough amenities close by to keep myself and my degenerate siblings occupied." </p><p>"Where are you from originally?" <br/><br/>Rosalie shrugged. "As we are all adopted, here and there. I'm from New York. Emmett was born in Tennessee. Edward, Chicago and Alice from Mississippi. We are testament to how well-travelled our parents are." </p><p>"Do you ever think back on your biological parents?" Amber asked, interested.</p><p>Rosalie felt a familiar wave of melancholy drift over her and envelope her being. It curled into her chest with icy fingers and made her catch her breath suddenly. She did not want to spoil the evening by lashing out with her feelings so she mustered her courage. "Yes. All of the time." She replied simply. She was grateful that Amber did not press further. </p><p>There was a tentative knock at the dining room door that put an end to further conversation. Rolling her eyes and wondering to herself if there would <em>ever </em>be a time when her family were not intruding she called. "Yes?" <br/><br/>Esme appeared in the room. She gave them both a warm smile and her eyes glinted happily when she caught sight of Amber's empty plate. "How are you both doing?" She asked as she began to tidy up. "We were wondering if you would like to come and join us now that you have finished your dinner?" <br/><br/>Rosalie grimaced but then caught sight of Amber's face. "Fine." She said, albeit reluctantly. </p><p> </p><p><br/><br/> <br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. FUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah come on, surely you know all about friendly fire, girl?!" Emmett whined as - once again - Amber became confused and took a pot shot at his character. To make a point, <em>EmmettsDaBoss </em>aimed his Level 30 blaster on her avatar and shot her out of the game. </p><p>Amber put the controller down and laughed. "I'm sorry Emmett," she told him. "I'm no good at video games." She did not explain how she had not touched a console since Samuel had died. Nowadays, she much preferred spending time gardening, reading or working on her bike. She readjusted herself on the sofa and was grateful when Jasper took her place on the game. </p><p>"They're addicted." Rosalie said, disdainfully. "I have never understood it." </p><p>"That's because you're uptight, dear sister." Emmett said, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. "You should loosen up a little." He ignored Rosalie shooting him a warning glare. <br/>
<br/>
"Rosalie dear," Esme coaxed gently from her usual chair by the hearth. She had undone most of the stitches from earlier and was finally starting to make progress with the blanket. "How about you take Amber round the house; show her your room or the grounds?" <br/>
<br/>
"I could come with you?" Alice suggested, though it was more of a plea than anything. She liked it just as much as Rosalie did when the boys got engrossed in their gaming. <br/>
<br/>
"I thought we were meant to be on a date?" Rosalie replied seriously. She ignored Jasper's low wolf-whistle in response and Emmett's kinky eyebrow. Edward had already done the smart thing and retired to his room. Unlike the others, he knew when to leave her alone. <br/>
<br/>
Alice pouted and shuffled her feet. "Okay, fine. But you'll let me hang out with you later." She demanded. <br/>
<br/>
Rosalie grumbled her agreement and, grabbing Amber's hand, dragged her from the room. </p><p>Considering that it would be too easy for her family to eavesdrop on them in the house, Rosalie opted for the great outdoors. It was dark now but the warm light washed out of the house and illuminated deep into the forest. She led Amber out into the cover of the trees until she was sure that her actions with the human would not be easily distinguishable. If she concentrated, she could just about hear Emmett's controller clicking and Jasper's infuriated grunts. They would be too occupied to listen in. <br/>
<br/>
"Wow, this place is so beautiful." Amber breathed, her breath fogging the cool night air. The smell of rain clung to everything like the forest's own personal brand of perfume. She closed her eyes and inhaled it deeply. <br/>
<br/>
"It is." Rosalie agreed, although she was not looking out at the forest, but at Amber, pondering. The smooth, soft white skin and dark, dreamy eyes. The way her lips curled with restrained amusement, the gentle floral scent of her. She was indeed beautiful. "Shall we go for a walk?" <br/>
<br/>
Amber smiled and it was the most lovely thing Rosalie had seen in a long time. "I'd love to." </p><p>She must have exuded confidence in her sense of direction and familiarity with the forest, that Amber neither stumbled nor complained once about the lack of light. Where the canopy thinned, stray moonbeams cast an ethereal glow onto the forest floor. All around them were the sounds of night creatures - scuffling and the occasional snapping of a twig under a paw or hoof. Deeper and deeper they went into the forest until, all of a sudden, the dense foliage submitted to the blinding light of a full moon. The ground - once soft with pine needles - became broken and craggy and finally ended in a terrifying drop-off. </p><p>Beyond, in the distance, a pool of silver flickered and coalesced as if breathing. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light, Amber realised it was a large lake, sitting in a basin surrounded by vast mountains. The tops of the mountains were capped in pale, white snow, that in this light glowed like molten silver. The foothills were covered with the same relentless forests and continued to the very edge of the lake. </p><p>On the boundary of the forest, Rosalie halted and reached out for Amber's hand. "Come, sit with me." She said, gently pulling Amber to her until they were close to the edge. Rosalie sat down effortlessly and dangled her long, elegant limbs into the beckoning darkness. "I won't let you fall, don't worry." She encouraged, sounding almost maternal. </p><p>Feeling reassured, Amber took a seat - the wetness of the pine needles and rock beneath rising up into the fabric of her dress and cooling her skin. Her skin reacted with a flush of goose pimples and she fluttered at the sensation. Rosalie gave her an apprehensive look. "Are you cold? I'm sorry I should have thought about that before." She said apologetically.</p><p>Amber raised a hand. "It's fine Rosalie. I actually like the cold." <br/>
<br/>
It was too shady for Amber to recognise the beguiled smirk on Rosalie's face. But it clouded her voice. "You <em>like </em>the cold?" She quipped.</p><p>Amber gave her a friendly nudge with her shoulder. "No I really do. It reminds me that I am alive. It revitalises me." She explained, gazing out at the view. </p><p>Rosalie did not reply. Her face turned out once more to the landscape, her mind cast far beyond the precipice to a secluded part of the forest where should could run and leap and not be deemed inhuman by anything or anyone. She sensed the girl beside her looking upon her curiously but did not meet her eyes. <br/>
<br/>
"I <em>really </em>like you Rosalie. In fact I love you. I am just so grateful you gave me another chance." Amber's voice said.</p><p>Rosalie remained stoic and for a while said nothing. She considered for a moment how strange it must be for this girl to look upon her and see only humanity. What dark secret she held close must be nothing more than a shadow - an improbable thing that could never hold precedence. Was she wrong to lead this innocent being into a world she likely never knew existed? Would it be cruel to continue lying to her? But then her mind resorted to Edward - and reluctantly - Bella. She had seen on numerous occasions how the truth about Edward seemed to cause Miss Swan great distress. She had become torn between her world and his.  <br/>
<br/>
"I love you too though I admit it is not easy to say." Rosalie said. <br/>
<br/>
"Why is it not easy for you to say?" Amber asked, tentatively. <br/>
<br/>
The pause that followed was longer than the last. A deep, shuddering breath revoked the silence between them. "Because it should not have happened this way." She replied. <br/>
<br/>
Before either of them could continue their discussion, there came a sudden flurry of cracking twigs and branches being pushed aside, as if something big were forcing its way through the trees. Rosalie had barely gotten to her feet before something knocked her backwards and sent Amber flying. Rosalie hissed quietly as she heard the sound of Miss Baudelaire hitting the rock beneath her. Amber did not move. The assailant crouched over the unconscious girl for a moment before a voice merged with the shadowy figure. It was heavy with fury and disbelief. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"You."</em></p><p> </p><p>☽</p><p> </p><p>Anger was an emotion she was familiar with more than most. But this fury was a newfound friend to Leah Clearwater. Her hand was still pressed to Amber's chest. She could feel the girl breathing steadily and her heart beating faintly beneath her palm. In the kerfuffle with Rosalie, she had been knocked out. Reassured by the flutter of life beneath her fingers, Leah straightened up and turned her attention to Rosalie Hale. <br/>
<br/>
The bewitching girl was feral with rage. There were scuff marks on her red dress where she had hit the ground and a branch had ripped the hem. She crouched menacingly and bared her white teeth at Leah. <br/>
<br/>
"What are you doing here, <em>dog?" </em>she growled. "You've broken the treaty, you do know that don't you?" <br/>
<br/>
Leah snarled. "I'm not a dog, bloodsucker." She challenged. "And I had no choice. I hadn't heard from my girlfriend for a while and was getting nervous. I went to the house and picked up on your filthy vampire odor. It was easy to guess where she was after that." She crossed her arms and looked particularly smug whilst Rosalie appeared just about ready to rip her head off. <br/>
<br/>
"<em>Your </em>girlfriend?!" Rosalie roared incredulously. "She is <em>mine</em><em>!"</em>  And with a cry of defiance the vampire lunged forward. Her hands made contact with Leah just long enough for her to push the teenager into the forest before they were surrounded. <br/>
<br/>
Leah had made it to her feet, breathing heavily and red faced with anger when suddenly, the forest all around them came alive with the sounds of hurrying feet. Looking particularly less confident than before, Leah backed away as the enormous shape of Emmett appeared in the clearing. He was followed by Alice, then Jasper. Esme made her entrance not long after and then finally a familiar figure made his presence known. <br/>
<br/>
"Miss Clearwater. Stand down please." Carlisle had only just returned home when Alice had come tearing into the house warning of an attack. The concept of privacy was very much a stranger to someone like Alice Cullen. She had followed Rosalie and Amber a short distance into the forest to keep an eye on them. She had almost been of a mind to hear what they would say to one another when she had picked up on the sounds of a struggle. She had wasted no time in alerting the others. <br/>
<br/>
Rosalie stooped to check on Amber. The girl was still out cold which she considered was a good thing. It would be easier to explain away as a freak accident than an altercation between a family of vampires and werewolves. She gently lifted the human into her arms and was about to stand when a howl of wrath broke the air. Leah had succumbed to her emotions and - in her place - stood an enormous grey wolf. Its hackles bristled as it snarled at Rosalie. Before anybody could react, the wolf had pushed off its haunches and leapt for her. <br/>
<br/>
There was a blur of movement and the wolf was sent reeling backwards by force, whimpering with shock. Carlisle bravely stood in the way. He raised his hands to the wolf. "Leah Clearwater," he said in a silky, calm tone. "This is no time for war. Whatever concerns you have with my daughter and Miss Baudelaire can be resolved diplomatically. I would ask you to honor the treaty your forefathers put in place to protect all of us." <br/>
<br/>
The wolf stopped growling and tilted its head towards Mr Cullen. Its nose twitched and it panted as if overcome with exhaustion. Slowly, it turned into the woods, and with one final prolonged glance at Rosalie and Amber, bolted off into the forest. </p><p>Carlisle did not move until he was certain the wolf had gone. Confident there would be no more violence between Leah Clearwater and Rosalie, he turned his attention to Amber. His cool fingers found her pulse point whilst his gaze checked it against his watch. "She'll be okay in a little while. Let's get her back to the house. Emmett, Esme, Edward, why don't you three make sure Miss Clearwater crosses over the border? We can't risk another scene like that. Alice, you come with us." <br/>
<br/>
Whilst three figures streaked off into the forest on the trail of the wolf, Rosalie and Alice shadowed Carlisle Cullen back to the house, carrying their precious burden. Amber was limp and starkly pale with shock. <br/>
<br/>
"I'll tell her a deer was startled into the clearing and knocked her out in the confusion." Rosalie told Carlisle as he escorted them into his study. He motioned for her to place the girl down on the medical bed in the centre of the room. "She doesn't yet know about us." <br/>
<br/>
Carlisle's brow furrowed. "That is unfortunate. We will not know if she saw or remembers anything from earlier until she wakes. I sincerely hope she does not." It was evident from the expression on his face that he was concerned. Should Miss Baudelaire recall the events of earlier she might be inclined to talk. His family had lasted this long in one place by being careful. It could all be for nothing if Amber had retained her memory. "Well, the damage is minimal." He concluded after closer analysis. <br/>
<br/>
Alice was staring at Rosalie worriedly. "A new generation of wolves. You know what this means don't you Rosalie?" <br/>
<br/>
Carlisle interrupted. Rosalie did not object as she ran her fingers through Amber's luscious long hair. "Other vampires must be nearby." He trusted that his family had not breached the terms of their agreement with the residents of La Push. Even Emmett respected Carlisle too much to mess around like that. "Do we know anything about that yet?" <br/>
<br/>
"No." Alice said, assuredly. "I would have seen it. I only saw the altercation in the clearing. I guess I picked up on Leah Clearwater." Her admittance caused Rosalie to stir angrily beside her. <br/>
<br/>
She whipped around. "You <em>knew</em> this would happen?" She questioned, hotly. "Why didn't you warn me?" She cast a shrewd look over her smaller sister. </p><p>Alice shuffled her feet and looked unsettled. "I didn't want to ruin your night." <br/>
<br/>
Rosalie sneered and pointed to where Amber lay unconscious. "Well it has been. My mate could have been killed." She grimaced. <br/>
<br/>
Alice's eyes glinted and her guilty expression turned gleeful in a second. "Your mate?" She queried, excitedly. <br/>
<br/>
"NOW IS NOT THE TIME ALICE!" Rosalie exploded. </p><p>"Enough, both of you." Carlisle commanded. He cast a hasty look in the direction of the human as if concerned she might wake up at any moment and overhear their conversation. "It is best we take this elsewhere. Let Amber rest whilst we consider what needs to be done." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. MURDER BY THE WATER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just like any other day in Forks. Or so Charlie Swan thought. He sat in the living room with his shotgun dismantled on the coffee table, a tin of Napier Gun Cleaner open next to it and a can of Lubricant Aerosol to hand for after. Beyond the living room window, the drizzle speckled the glass with fine beads of moisture and turned what little sunlight trickled through into a stream of color. Small rainbows gathered around him as he dipped his cloth into the pot and spread the cleaner over the metal. It was as he was making the finishing touches to his delicate work that the phone rang.</p><p>Bella's clumsy steps followed in response as she ran down the staircase to retrieve the phone off the hook. "I've got it." She said to her dad as she reached for it. She ignored Charlie's wry expression; knowing all to well that he thought her obsession over Edward Cullen was beginning to get unhealthy. "Hello?" She said as she raised the phone to her ear. </p><p>There was a brief pause before she said. <br/><br/>"Charlie, it's for you." Bella had not called him 'dad' for many years. There was a part of her that had never really come to terms with her parent's divorce. "It's the station." <br/><br/>Charlie was a Police Chief at Forks Police Department. There was never truly a time when he was not working; there were always delinquents doing graffiti on the side of Forks General Store, or a near miss between a hiker and a bear. Sighing, he got to his feet and took the phone from Bella. "Yup?" He said, abruptly, squinting as he concentrated on what the operator on the other end was saying. His face fell. "You sure?" He gave Bella a hasty look, nodding and humming to himself. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Thanks Emily." </p><p>Bella leant against the wall behind her father, watching him curiously as he put the phone down and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I've gotta go Bells," he explained gruffly. "There's something I gotta check out with the boys."<br/><br/>Bella grimaced. "Sure Charlie." She said, sounding disappointed. She had evidently hoped it would be Edward on the other end of the phone. He had not spoken to her since their last argument, and she was starting to grow uncomfortable with the prolonged silence. "Do what you've gotta do." She did not really mind that Charlie was not around more - she had always had a complicated relationship with her father. Time alone was good for the both of them. <br/><br/>Charlie pulled a disgruntled face. "Okay then." He removed himself awkwardly from her vicinity and grabbed the keys to his cruiser from the hook by the door. He opened the door and cold moist air invaded the stifling warmth of the little house. Before he disappeared into the foggy afternoon, he turned and gave Bella a look that she could not quite place. "Just do me a favor today Bells OK? Just this once." <br/><br/>Bella shifted uneasily. "Uh, yeah, what is it?" <br/><br/>"Don't leave this house today, under any circumstances. Just this once, for your old man." </p><p>Bella did her best not to look displeased. It would only serve to rattle his cage even more. She gave a small smile and shrugged. "I got nothing better to do anyway. Sure. I'll just get on my with my homework and maybe watch some TV." She told him. <br/><br/>Charlie sighed with relief and nodded. "Okay then. I shouldn't be too late back." He told her and with a final nod, he closed the door. </p><p>She heard the cruiser's engine fire up and the wet squelching of the tires as it reversed off the yard in front of the house, then finally, the sound of the car died away altogether. Pushing off the wall, Bella rummaged in her jean pocket and drew out her old mobile phone. Renée had never gotten around to buying her a new phone and so the faithful Nokia had stayed. There were no text messages nor missed calls. Edward still hadn't contacted her. </p><p>With a despondent sigh and biting her lip with frustration, Bella succumbed to her nerves despite her better judgement. Flicking through her contacts list she found his number and dialed. The sound of the connection filled her ear, followed by the telltale click as he answered.<br/><br/>"Bella." He said in his usual soft voice. <br/><br/>"Hi, Edward," Bella replied in her characteristically awkward tone. "I was wondering if everything was alright." When there was no immediate answer she added. "I miss you. You've been gone."<br/><br/>Edward's gentle sigh was magnified by the speaker. "I was attempting to give you some space to consider your options without my input." He explained cautiously. "But I have also been busy with Carlisle. There have been some...unusual occurrences in Forks lately." He said, cryptically.</p><p>Bella huffed. "What's that s'pposed to mean?" She asked, her annoyance tarnishing her tone and making her sound more sarcastic than she wished to. "Occurrences?" She didn't like it when Edward kept her in the dark over things. It seemed to be one of his traits - that he failed to shed light on certain factors that might concern her as well. He always said he was 'protecting' her but Bella oftentimes wondered to herself whether it was more akin to control. <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ren%C3%A9e_Zellweger"><br/></a></p><p>Edward sighed again but it was more desperate, less patient. "Bella, please don't do this again." He said. "This is serious. A man was killed down by the hydroelectric plant just outside of town. They are saying it was an animal attack but Carlisle is not so sure. He's heading to the morgue this afternoon; they're bringing the body in." <br/><br/>"I think my dad is on his way there too." </p><p>There was a pause and then Edward's voice filtered across the space between them, the worry in his voice intensified by the sensitive microphone. "Bella, just promise me one thing." <br/><br/>"Anything, yeah, tell me." Bella said, urgently. If she could, she would keep Edward on the phone for as along as she could, just to hear his voice, just to <em>feel </em>something, anything. </p><p>"Stay at home." He said. "Where it is safe. Until we can figure this out." <br/><br/>He didn't wait for Bella to reply. There was a click and the phone line went dead.</p><p> </p><p>☽</p><p> </p><p>Amber woke in a strange room and alone. The sheets smelt faintly of sterile alcohol and a pale morning light was filtering through the window. As she came to, she remembered where she was - the Cullen's house. As if on cue, the door opened and Rosalie stepped inside, looking immensely relieved to see Amber awake. </p><p>"Thank goodness," she breathed, stepping up to the bedside and smiling. "You've been out for hours. Her eyes washed over Amber analytically. "How are you feeling?" She asked. </p><p>Amber rubbed delicately at a bruise she had discovered on the back of her head, wincing slightly as it smarted beneath her touch. "Confused to say the least. What happened?" </p><p>Rosalie tilted her head. "You don't remember?" She asked. <br/><br/>Amber shook her head. <br/><br/>"A deer got startled and ran into you. We were talking and it came out of nowhere and hit you. You were knocked out. Carlisle checked you over. He said at worst you might have a mild concussion but," she peered into Amber's eyes, "you look fine to me." </p><p>Amber sat up and gave a wry smile. "Nature can be a real piece of work sometimes." Her comment made Rosalie chuckle. </p><p>It was then that Alice entered the room, encouraged by the sounds of laughter. A grin spread across her face. She too, seemed positively ecstatic to see Amber was OK. "You gave us all a real fright do you know that?" She said, pretending to be thoroughly displeased with her and putting her hands on her hips. But she couldn't keep a straight face, and promptly grinned and gave Amber a hug. </p><p>"I don't think anybody could be more freaked out than that deer." Amber suggested, breaking away from the hug. She couldn't comprehend the strained look that passed between Rosalie and Alice. She instead turned her attention the great outdoors beyond the window. Prior to the promise of warming sunshine, the weather had decidedly taken a turn and rain was falling once again. It seeped into every nook and cranny of the forest like ribbons of smoke. </p><p>"Well, Esme sent me to see if you were up. Breakfast. And then we have to take you back to your place." <br/><br/>"My place?" Amber asked, confused once more. A clock on the wall stated it was seven in the morning on a weekday. School would be in a couple of hours. "Don't we have school?" She looked between the two girls inquiringly. </p><p>Rosalie exhaled as if vexed by Amber and her lack of understanding. It was Alice - as always - who broke the silence and spilled the beans. "There was an incident in Forks last night whilst you were out. The town has been put on alert and all public venues have been asked to closed until they can figure out what sort of animal did it." She explained. <br/><br/>"Did what?" Amber cut in. <br/><br/>Alice cringed. "A man was found dead on the hydroelectric plant. Bite marks on his body. It was bad." The hint of reservation in her voice suggested she was not telling Amber everything - perhaps in an attempt to keep her from worrying too much. "Carlisle has been called to the mortuary to analyse the body and see if he can help with the search effort." </p><p>"School was cancelled so the town can look for a rabid dog or some nonsense like that." Rosalie said bitterly as if the whole ordeal was a planned slight on her person. She folded her arms and grimaced. "To say it is all a little too late is an understatement." <br/><br/>"Rosalie," Alice said, sounding appalled at her sister's lack of compassion. "A man lost his life." <br/><br/>"People die every day Alice." Rosalie remarked, sardonically. </p><p>Alice humphed and folded her arms. Rosalie, stubborn as always looked down her nose at her sister and pulled a face that could be considered reproach. </p><p>"Whilst you two figure things out," Amber interrupted quietly. "I would like to use your bathroom. I will find my way to the kitchen." She stood up and tiptoed out as if concerned that any noise would rile the two girls to fits of anger. The tension was so strained in the room that she could scarcely breathe. </p><p>When she was sure she had heard the bathroom door close down the hallway, Alice piped up. "Good one Rosalie. Why don't you just get it over with and tell the poor girl what you are!" She sounded thoroughly miffed. </p><p>Rosalie scoffed. "I don't think so. I <em>know </em>you have wanted me to for a while now, but I strongly object to that idea. You know what it has done to Bella. I might not <em>like </em>the girl very much but you can see quite plainly how knowledge of what we are has affected her. She wants to <em>be </em>like us Alice. She wants to die. What if Amber was the same? What if I found myself harassed with the pressure of choosing to turn a perfectly healthy human being? I couldn't live with myself." <br/><br/>"Forget it." Alice raised a flippant hand. "We all know you are just angry at yourself because you didn't see the wolf coming." She sighed. "It could not be helped. Leah is a live wire. The Clearwaters have always been a thorn in our side, it's nothing new."</p><p>Rosalie laughed bitterly. "Oh you think it's about that? That really important event that your foresaw and didn't warn me about? I'm past that Alice." She trailed off, her jaw working to process a flurry of emotions that she carefully placed into some form of cognitive order. She continued slowly. "I just feel <em>awful</em> about what happened. Amber could have been killed and it would have been my fault. This is why I never wanted another human involved in our life." </p><p>Alice looked horrified. "Oh no, you are <em>not </em>going to break her heart again Miss Hale, do you hear me?" She said, pointing an accusatory finger at Rosalie. </p><p>"Besides, it cannot be helped. She does not know anything. That's <em>good</em>. It means you can carry on seeing one another without your little secret coming out." <br/><br/>"Really? Then what about Leah?" Rosalie looked up and her face was painted with unmistakable fear. "What if the wolf girl tells her Alice?" <br/><br/>Alice could not answer that. She had considered this risk too and knew there was no way of really stopping it from happening, if it <em>did</em> happen. She had voiced her concerns to Carlisle last night, talking through all their options into the early hours until they had met on one solution. If Amber eventually discovered their secret then they would simply have to wait and see how she reacted.<br/><br/>And hopefully Alice was right about Miss Baudelaire and nothing untoward would occur. She dared to reach out and grab Rosalie by the arm, giving it a gentle and - what she hoped to be - a reassuring squeeze.<br/><br/>"Everything will be just fine." She said as convincingly as possible. </p><p><em>But would it, Alice, would it really? </em>She heard a little voice in the back of her head ask. This was no longer a simple case of mutiny between the wolf pack and her coven. A man had died under suspicious circumstances and neither clan were claiming responsibility. Which meant there were graver dangers than matters of the heart. <br/><br/>But to her, Rosalie and the security of her future mattered more than anything. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A BARK WORSE THAN HER BITE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank God you're home." Rhodey exclaimed. He was beside himself with repose as Amber walked into the cottage later that morning. Alice and Rosalie followed close behind. They had been acting off all morning with cursory glances at one another and tense faces. A certain tentativeness clung to their shoulders and weighed down their usual lively characters. Rhodey appeared not to notice as he wrapped his niece in a bear hug and mouthed his thanks to them. "I suppose you heard the news?" <br/><br/>"Of course. Rosalie and Alice filled me in this morning." She caught sight of her uncle's fraught expression and queried. "Did you know the victim?" </p><p>"Alan Hargreaves. Sure. He was a good buddy of mine. Pretty much the whole town knew him. He used to spend his evenings at The Old Grizzly and tell stories of Bigfoot and other strange things he saw out beyond the water. He was unusual but a genuine soul nonetheless." He drifted off as he exhaled with a quivering breath. It was evident the loss had knocked him. "Whatever killed him, I hope they find it soon, before it causes any more harm."</p><p>"Don't we all." Alice agreed fervently. Secretly, she knew it was too close to the town for any such animal as a wolf or a bear to savage a man like that. Both species were generally scared of humans and would avoid them as best they could. And with the abundance of food available to them in the forest it would be unnecessary for an animal to hunt a human. Only, Alice Cullen with her pixie frame and sparkling smile, knew without a doubt this was no ordinary attack. <br/><br/>"Indeed. Well, now I don't have to worry about Rebel here, would you girls care for a bite to eat or a drink?" Rhodey asked his visitors. Maybe he had hoped for a little company during these dark times - someone beside his old ghosts to speak to about his worries. </p><p>Rosalie smiled politely but shook her head. "I am afraid I must decline Mr Baudelaire," she said. "We have other business to attend to elsewhere and won't be able to stay. But we appreciate the offer all the same." She ushered her sister out of the front door ahead of her. Before she left, she turned to Amber and a look of deep wanting passed across her exquisite features. "I would love to see you again soon." She said. "Last night was so enjoyable." She deliberately avoided any suggestion of the assailant - it would disturb Rhodey and likely put an end to future meetings. </p><p>Amber nodded and smiled sweetly. "Thank you Rose. And you too Alice. For everything. I had such a wonderful evening. Please thank Esme again for me." She met Rosalie's longing look with her own yearning gaze. She would have hoped that the day might be spent in the company of Miss Hale - for the evening went by too fast and the early morning hours had been denied her by her accident. A strange sense of illogical panic made her heart take a leap, as if struggling to gain proximity to that which it pined for the most. <br/><br/><em>Please don't leave Rose, not during a time like this. </em></p><p>"Call me any time. Day or night it makes no difference. It would be nice to hear from you. Until this killer animal has been dealt with you have to promise me to stay safe." Rosalie said in a surprisingly urgent voice. "But a text or a call, just to let me know you are alright would be sufficient." She nodded at her own conclusion and turned to leave. </p><p>"I shall." Amber whispered after her as the beautiful creature stooped through the front door and disappeared out of sight. </p><p>When Alice and Rosalie had left in the red Mercedes, Rhodey turned to his niece. He had a curious grin on his face - he had sensed a blossoming sexual tension between her and a certain blonde and could not resist prying. "So, are you going to enlighten me as to your <em>intérêt amoureux </em>or are you simply going to leave an old man guessing?" </p><p>Amber smiled and nudged him. "It is that obvious to you?" </p><p>Her uncle scoffed. "From my experience with women and flirting, I would say it was pretty clear to me that Rosalie chick had it bad for you." He gave her a playful punch on the arm. "It is good to see you settling down and making friends. And lovers." He clicked his tongue and winked suggestively. "I suppose as your guardian I should be grateful I do not have to worry about you falling pregnant any time soon." He cackled mischievously. <br/><br/>"Too much information, Rhodey!" Amber whined, feigning revulsion but her voice was filled with laughter. "We are not even at that stage yet. It is early days." <br/><br/>He looked impressed. "You secured yourself a very nice girl." He concluded as he settled back in his favorite spot on the couch. "You are lucky."</p><p>Amber hummed as she poured herself a glass of water and decidedly joined him. "Nothing is set in stone yet. We had our first date last night. It is early days." </p><p>"Early days maybe, but I'm serious. Rosalie is hung up on you." He smirked and turned his attention to the TV. He had been watching the local news broadcast on repeat, eagerly anticipating any updates on the events currently rattling Forks. A preened news anchor stood in front of police tape at the supposed crime scene - bleached white teeth flashing a fake smile to the camera and dredging up imaginative story-lines for the untimely death of Mr Alan Hargreaves. He peeled his eyes away from the screen to admire his niece beside him. Since leaving England, she had flourished into a sensible, intellectual young woman, and all thanks to him providing her a safe space in his home. He felt a pang of triumph in his chest. </p><p>"It is strange not going to school but it cannot be helped." Amber said as she finished her water and stood up. "I'm going to see if I can't find some artwork to do or a little self-motivated home work. Give me a shout if you need anything." She rinsed her glass and put it away in the cupboard, before heading for the stairs. </p><p>"-and breaking news just in." The anchor was stating as she held a finger to her ear. "Forks PD have now released a statement based off the coroners findings. This was a large animal, possibly a bear or mountain lion that attacked Mr Hargreaves. Evidence is being drawn up for the Forensics Team as we speak. I'm Kathy Moore, this is Forks News." Kathy Moore disappeared off the screen and the broadcast was replaced by the second half of a baseball repeat. <br/><br/>Amber had paused at the bottom of the stairs to listen. She saw Rhodey sigh and watched his shoulders hunch with the weight of the news. What unimaginable fear and pain would Mr Hargreaves have experienced in his final moments? What compelled the animal to attack him in the first place? Deciding to give her uncle some space, she climbed the stairs as quietly as she could an entered her bedroom.<br/><br/>"So you <em>finally </em>make it home." Leah was lying on her stomach on Amber's bed. Her sudden appearance caught Amber by surprise that she jumped and went to exit the room before she realised who it was. "I guess you were eventually going to tell me about your other friends?"</p><p>"Leah?" Amber hissed, unsure whether alerting Rhodey to their uninvited guest would prompt serious repercussions. "What are you doing here? Forks is on lockdown at the moment. A man was killed last night." She explained as she edged into the room and found her seat at the desk. "The killer could still be at large."<br/><br/>Leah feigned a yawn. "Boring. I know what is going on in this town and to be honest, I already kind of know who the killer might be." She pulled a complacent smirk and rearranged herself so she was sat upright on the bed. Her dark brown eyes stared at Amber. They also seemed to stare right through her as if searching for something buried deep within her. "Technically I do not live in Forks and the reservation has its own rules. So I can come and go as I please."<br/><br/>"Oh and I suppose the Police just let you swan in here as if there <em>wasn't </em>a state emergency." Amber presumed wryly. She knew Leah could be tricky and cunning at times. It was more likely she had snuck her way in to the town - and also let herself into the cottage. "You scared me Leah. You cannot just go creeping into my house without some notice." <br/><br/>Leah sneered. "Do you also tell that to the Cullens?" She asked. There was a nasty edge in her voice that Amber had never heard before. </p><p>Taken aback, Amber looked at her friend in surprise. "Excuse me?" <br/><br/>Leah huffed impatiently and gave Amber a suspicious glare. "You heard me. How long have you been seeing the Cullens for? What makes them so special?" A very obvious flash of envy passed across her features.<br/><br/>"I met them at school. They are my friends." <br/><br/>"Rosalie didn't tell me that. She said you were her girlfriend." <br/><br/>Amber froze. How could Leah possibly know about her relations with Rosalie? Had they met? Was Rosalie keeping her out of the loop? Her mind began racing with all kinds of questions and no apparent answers to follow them. She did not want to meet Leah's coal black eyes for fear of finding nothing but reproach. The air wafting off of Clearwater was as frigid and chilly as winter itself. Gone was the warmth of the girl she had spent a day with on the reservation. </p><p>She chose her words carefully. "Rosalie and I have invested ourselves in a relationship. We have not been seeing one another long but we are finding ourselves to be compatible." She suggested. She could feel Leah bristling on the bed. <br/><br/>"Do you have <em>any </em>idea of the danger you are in?" She said coldly. <br/><br/>"Danger? Leah, I have no idea what you are talking about." Amber admitted. Downstairs, she heard Rhodey stomp to the fridge for a beer, before returning to the couch. He was oblivious to the altercation happening upstairs. </p><p>Leah's frosty disposition turned to confusion. "You really don't know?" She asked. Her expression portrayed a myriad of emotions that flitted across her face in synchronised bursts. It was clear that Leah had not anticipated that answer and had been shaken by the reality of it. She blinked. <br/><br/>"Know what?" Amber said, sounding a little more annoyed than she wanted to. It was starting to vex her how all the girls in her life happened to spontaneously combust without prior warning. Why was it that she was the last to know of anything around here? Was it the mystical foggy air of Forks that caused this strange malediction? "What is it exactly that I don't know about Rosalie?" <br/><br/>Leah's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. Then with some effort she spat out the words and the truth of it hit Amber like a brick. <br/><br/>"Rosalie Hale and the Cullens are vampires."<br/><br/>She took a deep breath. <br/><br/>"And I am a werewolf."  </p><p> </p><p>☽</p><p> </p><p>Charlie could never have been prepared for what lay in wait for him at the mortuary adjoining Forks PD. But perhaps there was never really any way to mentally condition oneself for the sight of gore until you'd seen it a few times. Yet this was Forks - a place where few things really happened and real crime was a rarity and never usually with a grisly ending. </p><p>But this was turning out to be no normal day in his hometown. Forks was on high alert and the public thrown into an emergency lockdown awaiting news. A community of 3,545 people were tensely anticipating word that the killer animal - whatever it was - had been dealt with. And, without warning, Charlie Swan suddenly found himself heading an operation. </p><p>He pulled his cruiser up in front of the ugly block of grey brick and asphalt that was Forks Police Department. As was to be expected, a crowd of journalists had ignored advice and ventured out to seek whatever tasty snippet of information they could. <br/><br/><em>They are like vultures. </em>Charlie thought bitterly, as he stepped out of his cruiser. He ignored the curious glances of newspaper representatives trying to catch his eye and marched into the building without a word. <em>They have no shame. </em></p><p>There had not been a death in Forks for years. Charlie had only been a young deputy at the time when a girl had gone missing. The town had gone wild with conspiracy theories about what had happened. They had varied from a serial killer crossing state borders on a mad spree, to a local boy driven to madness by a lack of reciprocal affections. Eventually her body had been found hanging from a tree a mile out of town - a suicide note folded up and tucked in her pocket. It had been an awful day in Forks but at least the cause of death had been obvious. <br/><br/>The way that Carlisle Cullen examined the body of Mr Hargreaves suggested to Charlie this was not going to be some simple explanation. He was eerily calm as he surveyed every inch of the cadaver. He only looked up at the sound of Charlie's entrance and smiled minutely. <br/><br/>"I truly wish I was greeting you under better circumstances, Chief Swan." The incomparably handsome man stated before returning to his delicate analysis of the body. "I have had time to assess the extent of the damage to Mr Hargreaves' body." He continued quietly. "Multiple scratches and bite wounds suggest some form of a struggle. He did not go down without a fight. I have also noted fractures to C1 and C2 along with a ruptured carotid artery. There is also signs of congenital heart failure caused by haemorrhaging-"<br/><br/>"With all due respect Dr. Cullen, I don't understand a word of what you are saying." Charlie coughed and looked at the floor awkwardly.  <br/><br/>Mr. Cullen smiled warmly. "Of course Chief Swan. Mr Hargreaves died of a sudden loss of blood caused by multiple wounds. A fractured neck implies he was thrown to the floor by some force. Whatever it was that attacked him had enough power behind it to knock a fully grown man to the floor and break bones. It was certainly an ambush." <br/><br/>"What species are you suggesting Dr. Cullen?" Charlie cut to the chase.<br/><br/>"My best guess would be a wolf or mountain lion, judging by the spatial pattern of the bite marks. It would have to be an exceptionally large specimen to have that much power behind it. An animal of that size thusly would stand out."</p><p>"Well, that certainly fits with recent reports of wolf sightings in these parts. Rhodey Baudelaire told me he once saw a wolf that might fit that description." Charlie confirmed. Large animals were not that uncommon in Forks. These expansive forests with their plentiful game bred some enormous examples of North American wildlife. <br/><br/>"Indeed." Carlisle replied simply. </p><p>"Well that solves one problem. I shall have to get a party together and start scouring the forest." Charlie mulled it over in his head, thinking on strategy. He had already decided he would need to get Billy Black to assist with the hunting party. There was nobody more experienced with tracking in these woods than that man. But where to start. "I'll see to it I get some of the boys on the lookout. Don't want it to kill again." <br/><br/>"Very wise." Dr. Cullen replied as he slid the body of Dr. Hargreaves into a chiller and closed the door. "And if I may, sorry for your loss. I recall you were friends with the deceased." <br/><br/>Charlie swallowed and nodded. "Uh, yeah, we were." </p><p>Carlisle tutted sympathetically and peeled off his surgical gloves. His pale face observed the sickened expression on Chief Swan's. Hoping to distract the man from his woes, Carlisle piped up. "I was wondering how Bella is? We haven't seen her up at the house for a couple of days." His voice soft and dreamlike. He slipped by Charlie towards the doors leading to the other departments of the Police Station. Chief Swan followed. <br/><br/>"Fine, fine." Charlie said. "She spends a lot of time up in her room. Tells me she hasn't seen your boy for a while." He would never truly understand the woes of a teenage girl no matter how hard he tried. <br/><br/>"Edward has been preoccupied with a school project." Carlisle lied. He had been covering for his children for so long now it came as second nature. He did not even blink as he gave Charlie a kindly look. "But I am sure he will be round to see Bella just as soon as this emergency is dealt with." He paused by the entrance and offered a hand. Charlie shook it. "I will be seeing you around Chief Swan. Any further queries please do not hesitate to get in contact." <br/><br/>"Thank you Carlisle." Charlie said. With one last smile, the ghostly white man stepped out into the blur of flashing cameras and the shouts of intrigued journalists. </p><p>Carlisle did not pause to speak with the newspapers and broadcasters. He got into his swish black Mercedes and slid onto the road. As he made his way home, he considered exactly what he had observed on the cadaver. Unbeknownst to Charlie, the marks and injuries to Mr Hargreaves had been far from the mauling of any wolf or mountain lion.</p><p>The wounds had been too precise and calculated to be from a wild animal. This kill had been made with precision and understanding of the anatomy - particularly the placement of main blood vessels in the human body. The further he drove from town, the clearer his mind became until it was one perfectly intelligible conclusion that remained.</p><p>Had blood still ran through his veins, Carlisle would have felt himself go cold. It was no mountain lion, nor bear, nor wolf that had killed that man. And indeed, it was apparent to Dr. Cullen as he pulled his Mercedes up in front of the house, that this was no longer a question of what, but <em>who</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. THE THREE INTRUDERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosalie had devolved into a vicious temper as Alice drove them from the house. She had not favored the idea of leaving her mate alone and unprotected. Especially if Carlisle was right and the recent attack in Forks was not from an animal. She could not bare the thought of Amber falling prey and her heart ached uncomfortably as they sped along the road towards home. <br/><br/>"I know you do not like it dear sister." Alice had said as she steered the car along the winding road. "But until we know our options it is best if she is not seen in the company of ourselves." She did not wish to explain further but Alice had considered the possibility of it being a spy from The Volturi. It was customary for the governing class to send scouts out to their registered covens to ensure fealty and loyalty to the cause. They would certainly wonder why two humans had been involved in the family affairs. If not killed them. </p>
<p>"I could protect her. I owe her that after last night. And if you <em>insist</em> upon this relationship, then it is the least I can do." Rosalie muttered bitterly. The thought that she had been outwitted by a wolf set her teeth on edge. It was a tense rivalry that her family shared with the werewolves of La Push. Only by the grace of an old Indian Chief had they been allowed to stay. But the distrust still lingered. </p>
<p>Alice sighed. "She should be fine for a little while." She tried to sound convincing. "Carlisle will know what to do." Carlisle had kept their family safe for generations through intelligence and carefulness. It would not be the first time that a competitor had tried to make a move on their territory and Carlisle knew all the ways to handle an invasion. </p>
<p>Rosalie grimaced. She failed to believe her sister. Amber was the most important thing in her life now. Although she had wished for it never to happen - the human was the closest that Rosalie had come to finding a mate. Now that she had her, she was not going to let her go. For the first time in her life, she understood how Edward felt and why he had remained steadfastly impervious to her slights. It was more than simply love - this was a burning desire that demanded precedence over all else. Were she forced to admit it Rosalie would have struggled to lie. Amber Baudelaire had stolen her heart and her being completely. <br/><br/>Her better judgement had wanted to end it last night after the events with the Clearwater wolf. But Alice had threatened insurrection. Rosalie had also found that it hurt too greatly even to think about breaking Amber like that again. And despite every fibre of her being demanding an end to this unhealthy union, she had stayed. Amber was too important and too delightful to let go of now. But she was still just a fragile human. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she recalled the other night. The werewolf had broken its own treaty to attack her. If the tribe could not keep a handle on their own then what was to say they would be prepared for the arrival of new vampires? If Carlisle was right and another vampire was scoping the territory - then could the werewolves be trusted to assist in encouraging the competitors away? Or were her and her family alone? </p>
<p>As they pulled up in front of the house a while later, both of them knew something was very wrong. A foreign scent sparked their acute senses of smell as the two girls got out of the car. At the front door stood Jasper. He looked very uncomfortable as he marched to meet his mate and kissed her. <br/><br/>"Visitors." He said simply. "Other vampires." </p>
<p>Alice looked worried. Rosalie tensed and her face turned fierce. They followed Jasper into the house and up to the kitchen where a tense conversation was taking place. Carlisle was stood by the window and gesticulating as he spoke. He was clearly unhappy about something. The vampire that leant against one wall was smiling pleasantly at Carlisle although a dangerous glint remained in his eyes. He turned as Jasper led Alice and Rosalie into the room. <br/><br/>The stranger was tall and refined with ebony skin and eyes akin to ruby. He carried a scent of cinnamon about his person, and the aroma clung to his thick braids that trailed to his broad shoulders. His bare chest was heavily muscled and suggestive of a brutal strength that could have equalled Emmett. His smile was curious as he surveyed the three faces. "Ah, friends," he said in a voice like buttermilk. "I am Laurent." </p>
<p>"He is just passing through." Carlisle added hastily. "He and his companions." The blonde vampire cast a look to two others. They had been stood so still and silent that they had merged into the background. </p>
<p>They were a mated pair that stuck close together as if they were of one mind and being. The male was a handsome young youth that would have been in his late twenties when he turned. His skin was pale like snow and his hair a subtle blonde that almost looked white in the right light. His face however was mean. His eyes were shrewd and invasive - his mouth twisted in a cruel smile that never left his face. The woman was almost as wild as he - auburn-haired and cat-like in her mannerisms. She hissed gently as she caught Rosalie's eye, as if intimidated by the suggested malice within them. <br/><br/>"This is James and Victoria." Laurent introduced them. He turned back to Carlisle. "We apologise for upsetting the balance," he continued his conversation. "But we had no idea this territory was taken." </p>
<p>The woman called Victoria suddenly spoke. Her voice barely surpassed a whisper. "The humans are of a fine stock here. The fresh air does them well." She licked her lips. Alice had to kick Rosalie to keep her from leaping at the strange female. </p>
<p>Carlisle feigned a polite smile. "Indeed, but unfortunately, you will not be permitted to stay. As I have previously stated, this territory is claimed." </p>
<p>Laurent laughed quietly. "Of course. We shall pass on very soon." He said, silkily. </p>
<p>"Head East," Alice surprised everybody by saying. "You will find no competition there." </p>
<p>"What?" Victoria replied, pretending to be wounded by the lack of hospitality. "You don't want to share?" Her smile was venomous. "What reasons would we have to move on if this area is so...desirable?" The dangerous smile widened. </p>
<p>"Forgive my daughter," Carlisle said, drawing the female's attention to him. "She should not have spoken out of turn." He moved his gaze to the three of them. "Why don't you go and join the others? They are in the lounge." </p>
<p>Esme, in the quintessential manner of a textbook mother rose to her feet and came to check on her daughters as soon as they entered the room. Her usual sunny disposition had been replaced with a definitive anxiety. She flicked her eyes towards the door and quietly probed. "They're still there?" </p>
<p>Alice nodded. "I'm sure Carlisle can convince them to move on." She said, though she sounded uncertain. Her eyes drifted to Rosalie beside her. "We made sure Amber was safe." </p>
<p>Esme sighed her relief and coralled them to seats, muttering something about unwanted visitors. It was not like her to not be hospitable but something about the threatening young male and his crimson-haired mate had ruffled her feathers. It was not too long before Rosalie prompted an explanation. </p>
<p>"He's a tracker," she said. "The most dangerous of our kind."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>